raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Uusaeg
VARAUUSAEG MATI LAUR =VARAUUSAJA ÜHISKOND = "Uusaja mõiste tõi käibesse Halle ülikooli ajaloo- ja retoorikaprofessor Christoph Cellarius (1638–1707), kes eristas ajaloos vana-, kesk- ja uusaja. Cellarius pidas kesk- ja uusaja piiriks Konstantinoopoli langemist 1453. aastal (Konstantinoopoli piiramine (1453)). Hiljem on uusaja alguseks pakutud ka Ameerika avastamist 1492, Itaalia sõdade algust 1494, reformatsiooni vallandumist 1517 ja muid daatumeid. Nõukogude ajalookirjutus nihutas kesk- ja uusaja piiri tänapäevale veelgi lähemale, alustades uusaega Inglise revolutsiooni algusega aastal 1640. Varauusaega (ingl early modern history; sks frühe Neuzeit, Frühneuzeit; pr histoire moderne) hakati uusajast omaette perioodina eraldama pärast Teist maailmasõda. Tinglikuks piiriks varauusaja ja uusaja vahel peetakse enamasti Prantsuse revolutsiooni algust 1789. Teistest dateeringutest on sagedasem varauusaja lõpetamine Napoleoni sõdadega 19. sajandi alguses. Viimastel aastakümnetel on saanud üldiseks tavaks vaadelda varauusajana tinglikult kolme sajandit hõlmavat ajavahemikku 1500–1800. Sellest varauusaja dateeringust on lähtutud ka käesolevas tekstis. Varauusaega võib vaadelda kui eelmodernsest ühiskonnast modernsesse ühiskonda ülemineku ajajärku, kus keskaegsed traditsioonid põimusid uusaegsete uuendustega. Keskaegsete struktuuride edasipüsimise kõrval said alguse uued protsessid: ühiskonna ja riigi sekulariseerumine (VSL="ilmalikustama, ilmalikuks muutma"), rahvusriikide kujunemine, turumajanduslike algete juurdumine majanduselus, maailma koloniaalne hõivamine jpm. Euroopa varauusaega võib vaadelda üldise arengumudelina teel agraarühiskonnast industriaalühiskonda. Euroopa osakaal maailma ajaloos pole kunagi varem ega ka hiljem olnud nii määrav kui varauusajal. Seda tunnetati juba kaasajal. 1605. aastal kirjutas Tommaso Campanella, et nii nagu päike liigub idast läände, on kandunud ka inimühiskonna keskpunkt järk-järgult idast lääne suunas: alustades assüürlastest, meedialastest ja pärslastest, liikudes edasi kreeklaste ja roomlasteni, on see jõudnud järjega hispaanlaste kätte. Kuigi varauusaja alguses jäi Euroopa rahvaarv alla Hiina või India omale, andis Euroopa kultuuriline mitmekesisus ja avatus, majandustegevuse vabadus ja eraomanduse kaitstus, samuti kõigi arenguks vajalike loodusressursside olemasolu õhtumaale eelised, mis teistel tsivilisatsioonidel puudusid. Seetõttu langes maadeavastuste ja kolonisatsiooni teostamine just Euroopa rahvastele, kes järk-järgult asustasid Ameerika mandri ning kehtestasid koloniaalvõimu nii Aafrika kui ka Aasia kontinendil. Euroopa sisemises jaotuses ei eristatud varauusaja alguses mitte niivõrd läänt ja ida kui just põhja ja lõunat. Kunagine Rooma impeeriumi põhjapiir, mis kulges läbi Euroopa kagust loodesse, eraldas nn vana tsivilisatsiooni põhjapoolsest barbaarsusest. Taoline mõtteviis hakkas muutuma alles 18. sajandil. Oma osa etendas selles Põhja-Euroopa kiirem areng. Valgustusajastust alates hakati Euroopas eristama läänt ja ida: kui läänes nähti Euroopa tsivilisatsiooni hälli, siis Ida-Euroopat peeti väiksema asustustiheduse, madalama linnastumise, kehvade liiklemisolude ja vähem intensiivse maakasutuse tõttu Lääne-Euroopast nii majanduslikult kui ka sotsiaalselt vähem arenenuks. Juba varauusajal hakati kõnelema ühistest euroopalikest väärtustest ning kutsuti Euroopa rahvaid ühinema nende väärtuste kaitseks. Eriti hoogustusid taolised üleskutsed Türgi ekspansiooni elavnedes 16. sajandi esimesel ning 17. sajandi teisel poolel. Mentaalses mõttes määratleti Euroopat ehk õhtumaad roomakatoliku usu ja sellest eraldanud protestantlike aladega, vastandades sellele hommikumaad – kreekakatoliku usu alasid, mis varauusaja alguses olid valdavalt läinud Moskva suurvürstiriigi ning islamiusulise Türgi kontrolli alla. Mõlemad riigid oli eurooplase arusaama kohaselt despootlikud ja euroopalikele tavadele võõrad. Rahvastik Varauusaja alguses (1500) elas Euroopas hinnanguliselt 80–85 miljonit inimest. 1600. aastaks kasvas Euroopa rahvaarv 100–110 miljonini ning 1800. aastaks 185–190 miljonini. 17. sajandil oli Euroopa demograafilises arengus seisakuaeg, mil rahvaarv kasvas üksnes kolm protsenti. Rahvaarvu kasvu pidurdasid nii sõjad, näljahädad kui ka viimased suuremad katkupuhangud. Euroopa suurima rahvaarvuga riigiks oli läbi kogu varauusaja Prantsusmaa, kus 18. sajandi lõpul elas 35 miljonit elanikku. Varauusaja lõpuks jõudis rahvaarvult Prantsusmaa kannule Venemaa. Keskmine prognoositav eluiga ei ületanud varauusajal Prantsusmaal kolmkümmend ja Inglismaal kolmekümmend viis aastat. Keskmise eluea näitaja viis alla eelkõige laste kõrge suremus. Kolmandik lastest suri juba sünnitusel, teine kolmandik enne viieaastaseks saamist. Täiskasvanu ikka jõudsid vaid pooled sündinuist. Viieteistaastaste keskmise eluea prognoos oli juba märksa kõrgem: 16. sajandil meestel 57 ja naistel 38 aastat. Naiste madala keskmise eluea põhjuseks oli sagedane surm sünnitamisel. Sünnitusabi paranedes tõusis ka keskmise eluea prognoos. 18. sajandi keskpaigaks oli viieteistaastaste keskmine oodatav eluiga naistel juba 50 eluaastat, jäädes meestel endisele tasemele. Inimese elu sõltus ka varauusajal veel suurel määral ilmastikust. Erakordsed klimaatilised tingimused tõid kaasa näljahädad ja taudid, need omakorda mässud ja sõjad. Varauusaeg algas suhteliselt optimaalse kliimaga, mis püsis 16. sajandi keskpaigani. 1560. aastatel algas kliima järsk jahenemine, mis on tuntud ka nn väikese jääajana. Jahe ja ebasoodne kliimaperiood kestis 17. sajandi lõpuni. Väikesel jääajal laienesid alpiliustikud ning vegetatsioonipiir nihkus mäestikualadel märgatavalt allapoole. 17. sajandi teisel poolel jäätus Bodeni järv neljal talvel (20. sajandil juhtus seda vaid kord). Madalmaade 17. sajandi maalidel kujutatud talvised maastikupildid ja pilvine taevas ei sarnane kaugeltki tänapäevaste oludega. Kõige külmem oligi 17. sajandi viimane aastakümme, mille algust iseloomustasid liigniiskusest tingitud ikaldused Lääne-Euroopas, selle teise poolde aga jäi kogu Põhja-Euroopat, sealhulgas ka Eestit tabanud suur näljaaeg. Külma kliima üheks põhjustajaks on peetud ka 1696. aastal toimunud Etna vulkaani purset, mille tagajärjel vähenes maale jõudva päikesekiirguse hulk. 18. sajandi esimestel aastakümnetel kliima soojenes, talved ja kevaded jäid aga endiselt külmaks ja jahedaks. Alles sajandi keskpaigas muutusid ka talved soojemaks, mis muu hulgas avaldus ka jääkatte taandumisena Läänemere lõuna- ja keskosast. 18. sajandil vähenes viljaikaldustest põhjustatud suremus. Oma osa oli ka üha laiemalt levival kartulikasvatusel. Euroopa viimased tõsisemad näljaajad langesid 1740. ja 1770. aastate algusesse. 1771–1772. aasta talvel suri Böömimaal näljahäda tõttu seitse protsenti rahvastikust. Suremus epideemiatesse püsis varauusajal endiselt kõrge. Laastavaimaks nakkushaiguseks oli katk: 1665. aastal suri Londonis katku 100 000 inimest. Viimane suurem katkupuhang Lääne-Euroopas möllas aastatel 1720–1721 Marseille’s, nõudes ligi 90 000 ohvrit. Ida-Euroopat tabas viimane katkulaine 1770. aastate alguses, puudutades eelkõige Poolat ja Venemaa sisekubermange. Lisaks katkule tõid surma sellised nakkushaigused nagu rõuged, düsenteeria ja tüüfus. Rõugete vastu alustati 18. sajandi teisel poolel kaitsepookimisi, mis oluliselt pidurdas selle surmatoova nakkushaiguse levikut. Rohkelt ohvreid nõudnud loodusõnnetused varauusaja Euroopas olid üleujutused. Eriti laastavad olid need Põhjamere rannikualal, tuues kaasa kümneid tuhandeid ohvreid. Varauusaja suurimaks looduskatastroofiks Euroopas oli aga Lissaboni maavärisemine 1. novembril 1755, mille ohvrite koguarv jäi saja ja kahesaja tuhande inimese vahemikku. Maavärina lained ulatusid Hispaaniasse Andaluusiasse ja Põhja-Aafrika rannikuni. Lissaboni linn hävis pea täielikult. Varauusajal Euroopas peetud sõdadest oli laastavaim Kolmekümneaastane sõda Saksamaal (1618–1648), kus hukkus palju ka tsiviilelanikke. Ohvriterohke oli Hispaania pärilussõja lõppfaas Prantsusmaal 1710. aastate alguses. Seitsmeaastases sõjas (1756–1763) kaotas Preisimaa kümme protsenti rahvastikust. Hiina ja India kõrval oli Euroopa üks maailma tihedamini asustatud alasid. Samas jaotus Euroopa rahvastik väga ebaühtlaselt. Tihedamini olid asustatud Madalmaade mereäärsed provintsid, kus elas kuni 50 inimest ruutkilomeetril, Prantsusmaa (eriti Pariisi nõgu), Reinimaa, Po jõe tasandik ning Kampaania (Campania) (Napoli ümbrus) Itaalias. Seevastu Põhja- ja Ida-Euroopa oli asustatud väga hõredalt. Varauusajal säilitas Euroopas ülekaalu maarahvastik. Üksnes Hollandis elas varauusaja lõpul linnades rohkem inimesi kui maal. Inglismaa linnarahvastik ulatus varauusaja lõpuks 33 protsendini kogurahvastikust, Prantsusmaal moodustas see 23 protsenti, Venemaal aga vaid neli protsenti rahvastikust. Suurem linnastumus säilis ka Itaalias. 1600. aastal oli Euroopas seitse linna, kus elanikke rohkem kui sada tuhat: London ja Pariis 200 tuhande, Napoli 150 tuhande, Palermo, Firenze, Veneetsia ja Moskva igaüks 100 tuhande elanikuga. Samas ulatus Istanbuli elanike arv 400 tuhandeni. Varauusaja lõpuks jõudis Euroopa suurima linna Londoni elanike arv peaaegu miljonini (900 tuhat), jäädes Pekingi ja Edo (Tokio) järel maailmas kolmandale kohale. Pariisis elas 18. sajandi lõpul 650 tuhat, Viinis ja Peterburis 220 tuhat, Berliinis ja Varssavis 150 tuhat elanikku. Seisuslik korraldus Keskajast pärit seisuslik korraldus jäi püsima ka varauusajal. 18. sajandi lõpuni moodustusid seisused sünnipära alusel, erandiks mõistagi vaimulik seisus. Isa seisus, elukutse ning sotsiaalne staatus määrasid ära mitte ainult laste stardipositsiooni, vaid suuresti kogu järgneva elukäigu. Sotsiaalse miljöö vahetamine oli väga keeruline. Seisuslikke vaheseinu õigustas Prantsuse revolutsioonini püsinud mõtteviis, mis pidas loomulikuks, et inimesed on sünnilt ebavõrdsed. Ühiskonna seisulik struktuur erines mitte ainult riigiti, vaid ka paikkonniti. Kui Prantsusmaal, nagu ka Euroopas keskmiselt, moodustas aadel ligikaudu ühe protsendi rahvastikust, siis Hispaanias kuulus aadelkonda viis kuni kaheksa protsenti, Poolas koguni kaheksa kuni kümme protsenti rahvastikust. Üleminek alalisele palgasõjaväele võttis aadlilt kui seisuselt senise elatusallika ning sundis astuma tsiviilteenistusse või tegelema ettevõtlusega. Viimane nõudis ka teatud mentaalse tõkke ületamist, kuna pikka aega ei peetud majandustegevust aadlile seisusekohaseks. Kiiremini õnnestus see Inglise aadlikel. Suur osa normanni päritolu kõrgaadlist (nobility) langes Rooside sõjas või kaotas valdused sõjajärgsete konfiskeerimiste käigus. Varauusaja alguses esile tõusnud uusaadel (gentry) kohanes uute nõudmistega kiiremini ning sekkus agaralt majandustegevusse. Lõhe aadli ja kodanluse vahel jäi Inglismaal oluliselt väiksemaks kui Mandri-Euroopas. Aadelkonna kihistumine varauusajal süvenes. Prantsusmaal eristati sünnipärast mõõga-aadlit (noblesse d’épée) ning riigiteenistuse või aadlidiplomi ostmisega aadliseisusesse tõusnud või tõstetud mantliaadlit (noblesse de robe). Sotsiaalsest kihistumisest enamgi suurenes varanduslik kihistumine. Nii kuulus suurem osa Hispaania maavaldusest veerandsaja jõukama perekonna hulgast pärit suurmaavaldajatele grandidele (grande), samal ajal kui enamiku aadlike (hidalgos, en) varandus oli kas väike või lausa olematu. Süvenev kihistumine oli omane ka kõigile teistele seisustele. Lisaks kolmele klassikalisele seisusele kujunesid varauusajal uute suurte ühiskonnagruppidena ametnikud ja sõjaväelased. Reformatsiooni käigus kujunes protestantlik vaimulikkond, mis enamasti kaotas katoliku vaimulikele kuulunud seisuslikud privileegid, muutudes omamoodi vaheseisuseks aadli ja kodanluse vahel. Majandus Varauusaja Euroopa majanduse esmaseks mõjutajaks said maadeavastused. Keskaja kaubateed kaotasid tähtsuse ja asendusid uutega. Hispaania ja Portugal kasutasid esmaavastaja seisundit ja kehtestasid kaubandusmonopolid. Nii õnnestus portugallastel haarata enda kätte kogu Aasia vürtsikaubandus ning tõrjuda araabia kaupmehed idakaubandusest välja. See tähendas tõsist lööki Itaalia kaupmeestele, kes seni olid vahendanud Vahemere lõunaranniku sadamatesse toodud araablaste kaupu teistesse Euroopa maadesse. Uued kaubateed koondusid Atlandi ookeani ranniku sadamatesse: Lissaboni ja Sevillasse, hiljem juba Antwerpenisse ja Amsterdami, jättes tagaplaanile seni kaubanduses domineerinud Vahemere-äärsed linnad ning üle Alpide kulgevad kaubateed. Kaubandusest saadud kasum oli erakordselt kõrge. Kui nael pipart maksis 1600. aasta paiku Indias üksnes kolm penni, oli selle hind Inglismaale jõudes juba kakskümmend penni. Kaneeli nael maksis Indias üheksa, Inglismaal aga juba seitsekümmend kaks penni. Ühelt poolt pakkus uus ajastu kiire rikastumise võimalust, kuid samas võis rikkuse kogunud kaupmees kaotada lühikese ajaga kogu vara ning lõpetada täielikus vaesuses. Varakapitalism nõudis kaupmeestelt investeerimis- ja riskeerimisvalmidust, paindlikust ning raamatupidamise oskust. Kaubanduse tuludest rahastati ka teisi majandusharusid. Juba 16. sajandil tõusid esile kaupmeeste perekonnad, kes koondasid enda kätte nii kaubanduse, panganduse kui ka töönduse. Saksamaa kaupmehed Jakob Fugger (en; 1459–1525) ja tema vennapoeg Anton Fugger (en; 1493–1560) haarasid enda kätte kogu Saksamaa vürtsikaubanduse. Toetanud rahaga Karl V keisriks valimist, sai Jakob Fugger vastutasuks ainuõiguse kaubelda elavhõbedaga. Firenzest pärit Medicite perekonna kaubakontorid paiknesid pea kõigis suuremates Euroopa sadamalinnades. Medicid laenasid raha Inglise ja Prantsuse kuningatele. Kaks Medicite perekonna liiget tõusid paavstitroonile (kes?). Vastutasuks said Medicid monopoolse õiguse kogu Euroopas maarjajääga kauplemisele. Maadeavastuste järel kasvas järsult väärismetallide sissevedu Euroopasse. Peamiselt toodi kulda ja hõbedat Hispaania Ameerika valdustest. Idakaubanduse koondumine eurooplaste kätte vähendas omakorda väärismetallide väljavedu. Nii kujunes olukord, kus kulla ja hõbeda väärtus kiiresti kahanes, tuues kaasa hindade revolutsiooni: ainuüksi 16. sajandil kallinesid hinnad keskmiselt viis-kuus korda. Enim tõusid just toiduainete hinnad, mis süvendas varanduslikku kihistumist. Valusamini tabas hindade tõus linnaelanikke, esmajoones palgatöölisi. Vähenesid ka maarendist elatuva aadli sissetulekud. Talupoegadele tuli hindade revolutsioon kasuks nii toiduainete hindade tõusu kui ka rendi maksmise hõlbustumise tõttu. 80–90 protsenti aktiivsest rahvastikust oli tegev põllumajanduses. Teravilja toodang kasvas Euroopas varauusajal enam kui kaks korda. Lääne-Euroopas arenes põllumajandus intensiivsel teel – põllupinna vähesus nõudis selle võimalikult efektiivsemat kasutamist, Ida-Euroopas seevastu ekstensiivses suunas – uusi põllumaid üles harides. Keskmine saagikus kasvas idast lääne suunas. Külvatud ja lõigatud vilja vahekord moodustas Venemaal 1:2, Saksamaal 1:4, Inglismaal ja Hollandis koguni 1:10. Varauusaja Euroopa jagunes kaheks põhimõtteliselt erineva agraarkorralduse alaks, mille piir kulges Elbe-Saale joonel. Sellest läänes valitses põhimikuhärrus (sks Grundherrschaft), idas mõisahärrus (sks Gutsherrschaft). Esimest agraarkorralduse tüüpi iseloomustasid valdavalt raha- või loonusrendile viidud talupoegade väikemajapidamised, teist aga teorendile rajatud mõisa suurmajapidamised. Tüüpiline põhimikuhärrus valitses Prantsusmaal. Valdav osa maast kuulus Prantsusmaal kirikule, aadlile või jõukale kodanlusele, kes rentis selle edasi talurahvale. Renditalupojad said maa kasutusõiguse, mis võis olla tähtajaline, eluaegne või ka päritav. Maakasutusõiguse eest maksid talupojad maaomanikule enamasti raharenti. Juba 15. sajandi lõpuks oli pärisorjuslik sõltuvus kadunud. Turunõudluse kasv läänes tõi Elbe-Saale joonest idas (sks Ostelbien) kaasa teravilja ekspordiks tootvate mõisamajandite loomise. Varustamaks mõisaid hädavajaliku tööjõuga, muudeti talupojad sunnismaisteks. Kuigi teoorjusele rajatud põllundus ei andnud nii suurt saaki kui vaba talupoja töö, korvas madala efektiivsuse tööjõu odavus ning kõrged turuhinnad. Erinevalt Lääne-Euroopast tugevnes Ida-Euroopas talupoegade isiklik sõltuvus mõisnikust veelgi: aadli kätte koondus ka kohtu- ja politseivõim talupoegade üle. Orienteeritus mõisatööle laostas talumajapidamisi või jättis need virelusse, kus turustavad ülejäägid praktiliselt puudusid. Kõige rängemal kujul avaldus talupoegade sõltuvus mõisnikust Venemaal, kus talupoegi võis võõrandada ka maast lahutatuna. Füsiokraatlike ideede mõjul hakati varauusaja lõpul talurahva olukorrale suuremat tähelepanu pöörama ning kaotama pärisorjuslikke suhteid maades, kus need veel püsisid. Austrias lõpetati pärisorjus Joseph II valgustuslike reformidega. Suuremas osas Ida-Euroopas püsisid pärisorjuslikud suhted 19. sajandi alguseni, Venemaa sisekubermangudes kaotati pärisorjus alles 1861. aastal. Mandri-Euroopast erinev agraarkorraldus kujunes Inglismaal. Inglise aadel oli ühtaegu tegev nii põllumajanduses, töönduses kui ka kaubanduses, mis võimaldas investeerida kaubandus- ja tööndustulud põllumajanduse moderniseerimisse. Valitsevaks põllumajandusharuks kujunes lambakasvatus, mis andis toorainet villast riiet tootvatele manufaktuuridele. Lambakasvatuseks vajalike karjamaade suurendamiseks loobuti teraviljakasvatusest. Tarastamise (enclosure) käigus hävitati talusid ning piirati kogukondlikku maaomandit. Maata jäänud talupoegadest kujunes rajatavate manufaktuuride tööjõud. Töönduses püsis edasi tsunftikorraldus. Suurkaupmehed sekkusid ka tootmisesse, varustades linna või küla käsitöömeistreid toorainega ning ostes ettemääratud hindadega nende toodangut. Paljud käsitöölised muutusid seeläbi iseseisvatest väiketootjatest palgatöölisteks. Suurettevõtjate vahendustegevus suurendas töönduse seotust üleeuroopalise turuga ning oli eelduseks varauusaja lõpul alanud industrialiseerimisele. Kõrvuti tsunftitootmisega olid just varauusajale iseloomulikud manufaktuurid, mida rajati nii riigi kui eraettevõttel. Ebaprofessionaalne tööjõud, algeline tööjaotus ning riiklikud privileegid, mis nõrgendasid seotust turuga, ei lubanud manufaktuurides saavutada tsunftitootmisega võrreldavat kvaliteeti ning varauusaja lõpus käis manufaktuuritööndus alla. Varauusaja töönduses rakendati endiselt traditsioonilisi energiaallikaid. 16. sajandil võeti kasutusele pealtvoolu vesiratas, mille raadiust suurendati kuni kuue meetrini. Õpiti ehitama tuule suunale orienteeritavaid tuuleveskeid. Metsade maharaiumise tõttu nappis kogu Kesk-Euroopas puitu. Ainuüksi keskmise suurusega laeva ehitamiseks kulus neli tuhat puutüve. Inglismaal hakati 17. sajandil puusütt asendama kivisöega, Mandri-Euroopas jäid aga Böömi- ja Määrimaa ning Sileesia kivisöevarud varauusaja lõpuni kasutamata. Tehisenergia võeti kasutusele alles 18. sajandi lõpul, kui leiutati aurumasin. Esialgse rakenduse leidis aurumasin kaevandustest vee väljapumpamisel. Pärast James Watti uuendusi, kui 1784. aastal asendati edasi-tagasi liikuv väljundlüli pöörleva võlliga, leidis aurumasin universaalse rakenduse. Koos riigivõimu tugevnemisega suurenes riigi sekkumine majandusellu. Varauusaja majanduspoliitika oli valdavalt merkantilistlik. Riigi raharinglust võrreldi inimese vereringega ning sarnaselt vajadusega peatada verejooks, peeti vajalikuks tõkestada raha väljavoolu riigist. Aktiivne kaubandusbilanss oli varauusaja majanduse põhikreedo. Merkantilistliku majandamise põhimõtteks oli kodumaise tooraine maksimaalne ärakasutamine, et valmistada eksporttoodangut, milleks olid peaasjalikult klaas, siid, moekaubad, parfüüm ja portselan. Sisse- ja väljaveotollidega piirati nii tooraine kui ka seda töötlevate masinate väljavedu ning tarbekaupade sissevedu. Merkantilistlik majanduspoliitika eeldas keerulise monopolide ja privileegide, krediitide ja maksuvabastuste, tollide ning sisse- ja väljaveokeeldude süsteemi loomist. Siseriiklikult püüti luua ühtset majandusruumi, kaotades sisetollid, tee- ja sillamaksud ning rajades liiklusolude hõlbustamiseks maanteid ja kanaleid. Kuningas Louis XIV rahandusjuhi Jean-Baptiste Colbert’i ajal ehitatud kahesaja neljakümne kilomeetri pikkune Canal du midi (lõunakanal), mis läbi Edela-Prantsusmaa kulgedes ühendas Vahemerd Atlandi ookeaniga, kujunes suurimaks tsiviilrajatiseks varauusaja Euroopas. Merkantilism soosis aktiivset rahvastuspoliitikat ning koloniaalvalduste laiendamist tooraine hankimiskoha ja emamaal toodetud kaupade turuna. Kommunikatsioon Varauusaeg tõi kaasa maailma senisest märgatavama avanemise: maadeavastused muutsid oluliselt maailmapilti; liiklemisolude paranemine, postiteenistuse rajamine ning meedia kujunemine suurendas informatsiooni edastamist ja tarbimist. Enamik eurooplasi neid uusi võimalusi siiski ei rakendanud ega kasutanud. Kirjaliku meedia tarbimist piiras kirjaoskamatus. Kuigi Martin Behaim (en) valmistas juba 1492. aastal esimese gloobuse, kujutas valdav osa inimesi maailma ikkagi veel kettakujulisena. Ettekujutust maakerast lausa naeruvääristati, sest see eeldanuks, et lõunapoolkera inimesed peaksid kogu aeg käima pea alaspidi. Endiselt usuti Euroopas, et Indias on inimesed koerapeaga, Liibüas aga üldse ilma peata – nende nina, silmad ja suu asuvad keha ülaosas. Sitsiillased olla aga nii suurte kõrvadega, et saavad kasutada kõrvalesti lausa keha katmiseks. Taolised ettekujutused maailmast ei kadunud ka pärast maadeavastusi, mis pigem isegi lisasid neile fantaasiarikkust. Varauusaja esimestel sajanditel vaadeldi reisimist veel kui äärmist hädavajadust, mis oli seotud suure riskiga. Reisile mineja ei teadnud kunagi ette, millal ja kas ta üldse naaseb. Lisaks kardeti, et kodustest oludest eemalolek murendab inimese kõlblust ja vagadust. Euroopas reisimist raskendas ka keeleprobleem. Võõrkeeli oskasid varauusajal küllaltki vähesed. Keskaja Euroopat ühendanud ladina keele oskajate osakaal vähenes järjekindlalt ning alles 18. sajandil murdis üleeuroopalise suhtlemiskeelena läbi prantsuse keel. Suhtlemist raskendas ka dialektide rohkus. Põhja-Saksamaa elanikud võisid paremini aru saada hollandlastest kui saksidest või baierlastest. Seetõttu reisiski vaid väike osa ühiskonnast: aadlikud õukondade vahel, kaupmehed ja käsitöösellid, üliõpilased (peregrinatio academica) ning palgasõdurid. Varauusaja konfessioonivaenused põhjustasid ka arvukalt sundrändeid: teiseusuliste väljasaatmisi või emigreerumisi. 18. sajandil suhtumine reisimisse muutus: hakati väärtustama reiside üldharivat ja kogemusi rikastavat tähendust. Kujunesid teatud rännumagnetid, mis tõmbasid rändajaid üle kogu Euroopa. Suurlinnadest eelistati Pariisi, muu hulgas ka sealsete bordellide pärast, Itaalias käidi tervisevetel ning tutvumas antiikkultuuri pärandiga, Šveits paelus rändajaid maalilise loodusega, Inglismaal uudistati moodsat tehnikat. Inimese liikumiskiirus oli varauusajal veel n-ö looduslik, sõltudes veoloomast või tuulest. Kuni 17. sajandi lõpuni liiguti peamiselt ratsa, alles 18. sajandil saavutas ülekaalu reisimine vankri, troska(vt ÕS) või tõllaga. Üsna tavaline oli ka jalgsi rändamine, mis oli küll kõige aeganõudvam, ent samas odavaim liikumisviis. Kuller, kes liikus joostes, läbis päevas kuni kuuskümmend kilomeetrit. Weimarist Erfurti jõudis jalgsi nelja tunniga, postitõllaga kulus selleks aega tund kauem. Ühest riigist teise minnes tuli muuta tõlla telgede laiust, kuna teerööpad olid eri maades erineva laiusega. Esimesena Euroopas hakati Prantsusmaal ehitama chaussée’sid (en) mis võimaldasid korraldada kahesuunalist liiklust. Prantsuse revolutsiooni eelõhtuks ehitati valmis ligikaudu kuus tuhat kilomeetrit heas korras maanteid. Veel kaugemale jõuti Inglismaal, kus oli samaks ajaks valmis ehitatud üle 24 tuhande kilomeetri munakivisillutisega teid. Seevastu Preisimaal välditi strateegilistel kaalutlustel moodsate maanteede ehitamist, sest kardeti, et see lihtsustab märgatavalt naaberriikide sõjavägede kallaletungi. Maksimaalne reisikiirus maanteedel ulatus varauusaja lõpuks 100 kuni 150 kilomeetrini päevas. Üksnes Inglismaal tõusis see kuni 200 kilomeetrini päevas. Maanteedega konkureerisid edukalt siseveeteed: jõed ja kanalid. Ka Reinil või Doonaul võis allavoolu liikuda 100 kuni 150 kilomeetrit päevas. Endiselt oli oluline meresõit, seda enam, et Lääne-Euroopas polnud paika, kust mererannik jäänuks kaugemale kui kolmsada viiskümmend kilomeetrit. Mõistagi sõltus meritsi reisimine ilmastikust rohkem kui teekond mööda maismaad. Purjelaev võis soodsa tuulega liikuda kuni kakskümmend kilomeetrit tunnis, võis aga ka nädalaid paigal püsida või halvemal juhul koguni tagasi purjetada. Meresõidu ohtudele vaatamata peeti meritsi reisimist maitsi reisimisest turvalisemaks. Baltikumist Saksamaale jõudmiseks kasutati nii mere- kui maismaateed. Laevasõidu korral olid levinumad sihtsadamad Lübeck (Travemünde) ja Amsterdam. Reis Tallinnast Travemündesse nõudis ka soodsa tuule korral vähemalt viis päeva, keskmiselt tuli aga arvestada kahe nädalaga. Tagasisõit oli valitsevate edelatuulte tõttu mõnevõrra kiirem. Teekond mööda maismaad kulges üle Riia, Memeli (Klaipėda) ja Königsbergi. Tallinnast Berliini jõudmine nõudis paremal juhul kolm nädalat, mida kõikvõimalikud reisiootamatused enamasti veelgi pikendasid. Informatsiooni edastamine ei olnud üldjuhul kiirem kui inimese liikumine. Valgustelegraaf oli küll juba antiikajast tuttav, ent see ei võimaldanud pikemate sõnumite saatmist. Omal moel edastasid informatsiooni ka signaalpasunad ja tornikellad. Informatsiooni edasitoimetamise kiirus sõltus paljuski selle olulisusest. Uudised Pariisi pärtliööst jõudsid Madridi kolme päevaga, kuigi tavaliselt kulus kulleril selle vahemaa läbimiseks kümmekond päeva. Regulaarse postiühenduse rajas 1490. aastal Franz von Taxis (wikipedia:Thurn und Taxis, ühendades tollal keisri residentsiks olnud Innsbrucki Brüsseli, Veneetsia ja Roomaga. Postiteedele rajati kindlate vahemaade, enamasti paarikümne kilomeetri tagant postijaamad hobuste vahetamiseks. Innsbruckist Brüsselisse (765 kilomeetrit) liikus regulaarpost tunnitäpsuslikus graafikus parimal juhul viie ja poole päevaga, keskmiselt kuus kilomeetrit tunnis. Regulaarse postiühenduse loomine lõi eeldused ajalehtede väljaandmiseks. Esimene ajaleht alustas ilmumist 1605. aastal Strassburgis, 17. sajandi teisel kümnendil järgnesid Frankfurt, Hamburg, Danzig ja Köln. 1620. aastatel ilmusid ajalehed juba kõikjal Lääne-Euroopas. Esimene päevaleht – Daily Courant (en) – alustas ilmumist 1702. aastal Londonis. 1620. aastatest alates hakati postiteenistust kasutama ka reisijate vedamiseks. Ühte postitõlda mahtus kümme–kaksteist reisijat. Valgustusajastul eelistati postitõlda isiklikule sõiduvahendile ka suhtlemisvõimaluse pärast, mis reisil avanesid. Euroopas kujunes kaks olulist postiühendust: üks neist oli Brandenburgi postiteenistus Reini-äärsest Klevest (en) üle Berliini ja Königsbergi Meemelini (Klaipėda), mida rootslased jätkasid Riia, Tallinna ja Tartu suunal ning laevaühenduse abil edasi Stockholmi, teine aga keiserlik postitrakt Aachen-Köln-Frankfurt-Leipzig-Dresden, mis algas Pariisist ning jätkus üle Varssavi Venemaale. Pariisist Dresdenini veeti posti 18. sajandi lõpul juba regulaarselt iga päev, ka teistel postiteedel liikus post vähemalt korra nädalas. Abielu, perekond ja moraal Kuni 18. sajandini püsis Euroopas abielumudel, mis seadis abielu sõlmimisel esiplaanile pragmaatilised kaalutlused ning abiellujate vanemate tahte. Et ühiskond ei soovinud uute hoolekandealuste lisandumist, nõuti abielluvalt mehelt kindlat sissetulekut, naiselt aga kaasavara, mistõttu esmaabiellumise keskmine iga oli suhteliselt kõrge: meestel 27 kuni 28 aastat, naistel 25 kuni 26 aastat. Tulenevalt abiellumisega viivitamisest realiseeris varauusaja naine vaid 40 protsenti oma viljakuspotentsiaalist ega sünnitanud keskmiselt üle nelja-viie lapse. Selles on nähtud ka ühiskonna sisemist eneseregulatsiooni vältimaks rahvastiku kasvu piirini, mil tekib toidupuudus. Abielu kestvus jäi paljudel juhtudel üsna lühikeseks. Selle põhjuseks oli sageli abikaasade suur vanusevahe, aga tihtipeale ka naise surmaga lõppenud sünnitus. Seetõttu ei olnud kaugeltki erakordne, kui abielluti teist või kolmandatki korda. 80 protsenti lesestunud meestest ja 40 protsenti naistest abiellus uuesti juba vähem kui aasta pärast. Abielulahutusi katoliku kirik ei tunnistanud ning ka protestantlikus kirikus juhtus lahutusi haruharva. Näiteks abielurikkumise korral nõuti küll abikaasade „voodi ja leiva” lahutamist, kuid formaalne abielu jäi püsima ning puudus ka võimalust teistkordseks abiellumiseks. Varauusajale oli iseloomulik seksuaalsete tabude lisandumine. Kui veel 16. sajandil kõneldi kõigest seksuaalsusega seonduvast vabalt, siis 18. sajandil oli tegemist juba tabuteemaga. See ei tähendanud veel, nagu oleksid seksuaalsuhted 16. sajandil oluliselt vabamad olnud. Ühiskonna kontroll eraelu üle oli väga tugev, pealegi elati hilisema ajaga võrreldes tihedamini koos üksteise silma all, mistõttu oli raske midagi varjata. Karistused abielurikkumise eest olid varauusaja alguses väga ranged, välistatud polnud ka surmanuhtlus. Keha ja kehaga seotu häbenemine algas alles 18. sajandi teisest poolest. Siis keelati ka alasti ühissuplused ning meeste ja naiste ühine saunas käimine. Kõrgete moraalinõuete kehtestaja ei olnud ainult kirik. Sageli rangemadki nõuded kehtisid linnaühiskonnas, kus moraalinormide karmistamisega piirati kasvavat konkurentsi. Kui kirik käsitles enne abiellumist eostatud, kuid pärast abiellumist sündinud last igati seadusliku ning abielus sündinuna, siis linnades tõi „liiga vara“ isaks saanu (Frühvateri) seisund kaasa gildist väljaheitmise. Ka abiellumislubaduste murdjat tabas linnas märksa karmim häbistamine, enamasti vallaliste meeste endi poolt, kui maaühiskonnas. Võib väita, et just kodanlusest kujunes varauusaja kõige puritaanlikum ühiskonnakiht, kes vastandas end kõrgemate moraalinormide järgimisega aadli „kombelõtvusele” ja lihtrahva „instinktidele”. Ka prostitutsioon omandas alles varauusajal negatiivse värvingu. Kui 16. sajandi patriitside päevaraamatuist võib lugeda ülestähendusi bordellide külastamisest, siis 18. sajandil püüti seda avalikkuse eest juba varjata. Et 16. sajandil hakati bordelle esmajoones protestantlikes maades sulgema, oli selle põhjuseks eelkõige süüfilise levik. 18. sajandi lõpul hakkas kujunema uus kodanlik perekonnamudel. Abiellumise eelduseks hakati üha enam pidama vastastikuseid tundeid ja armastust. Kui selle ajani oli perekonna elu- ja töökoht enamasti ühe katuse all, siis 18. sajandi lõpust hakkas üha enam mehi töötama kodust väljaspool, mis omakorda määras naisele koduhoidja rolli ning kasvatas veelgi tema majanduslikku sõltuvust mehest. Söök ja jook Varauusaja eurooplase põhitoiduseks jäid teraviljatoidud. Täiskasvanud eurooplane tarbis päevas umbes üks kuni poolteist kilo mitmesuguseid leivatooteid (sh ka pudrud ja koogid). Sagedased ikaldused tõid kaasa näljahäda. Kolmest varauusaja suurimast nuhtlusest – katk, nälg ja sõda – oli just nälg kõige sagedasem külaline. Viljakasvatuseks vajalike kõlvikute suurendamine kahandas karja- ja heinamaade osa ning koos sellega ka kariloomade arvu. Kui keskaja lõpul tarbiti ühe elaniku kohta keskmiselt sada kilo liha aastas, siis varauusaja lõpuks vähenes liha tarbimine ligi seitse korda, kahanedes keskmiselt viieteistkümne kilogrammini ühe elaniku kohta aastas. Vaesema rahva toidulauale sattus liha haruharva. Isegi ülemkihi toidulauale ei toodud küpsetatud looma enam tervikuna, vaid juba tükeldatud kujul. Samas suurenes varauusajal kala tarbimine. Uue põllukultuurina hakati 18. sajandil kasvatama kartulit. Suhtumine sellesse Uuest Maailmast Euroopasse toodud juurvilja oli pikka aega kõhklev. Prantsusmaal kasvatati kartulit ilutaimena. Kartulile pandi süüks pidalitõve ja malaaria põhjustamist, samas leidis see kasutamist kui potentsiravim. Enne inimese toidulauale jõudmist kasvatati kartulit loomatoiduks. Kartul oli teraviljaga võrreldes ilmastikukindlam, lisaks oli kartulit võimalik kasvatada ka väiksematel maalappidel ning vähema tööjõukuluga. Koloniaalkaubanduse areng muutis vürtsid eurooplasele varasemast märksa kättesaadavamaks. Uue toiduainena jõudis eurooplase toidulauale suhkur, mis esialgu oli veel väga kallis ja lihtrahvale kättesaamatu. Uute jookidena saavutasid varauusajal populaarsuse kohv ja tee. Kohv jõudis Euroopasse araablaste vahendusel 16. sajandil. Esimene kohvik rajati 1647. aastal Veneetsias. Itaaliast levis kohvikukultuur teistesse maadesse, saavutades suurima õitsengu Inglismaal. Just tänu kohvikutele tekkis mõiste „vaba aeg” – aeg, mida oli võimalik sisustada kohvikus suheldes, ajalehti lugedes või piljardit mängides. Tee jõudis Euroopasse Hiina ja Jaapani kaudu 1660. aastatel. Esimesed teemajad rajati Inglismaal ning need olid eriti meele järele naistele, kellel lubati teemajades erandina viibida ka saatjata. Algselt oli tee ligi kolm korda kallim kui kohv, ent tee sisseveo kasvades 18. sajandil hinnad ühtlustusid. Kohvi- ja teejoomiskultuuri juurde kuulusid portselanserviisid. 18. sajandi alguses õnnestus eurooplastel jälile jõuda portselani valmistamise saladustele. Saksimaal Meissenis (vt ka wikipedia:Meissen porcelain) 1709. aastal alanud portselani tootmine laienes peagi üle kogu Euroopa. Uue söögiriistana võeti 18. sajandil laiemalt kasutusele kahvel, mille varasemat juurdumist euroopalikku lauakultuuri oli takistanud kahvli saatana sümboliks pidamine. = SUURED MAADEAVASTUSED = Mõiste „suured maadeavastused” lähtub varauusaegse maailma Euroopa-kesksest nägemusest. Eurooplaste avastusretkede peamiseks sihiks olnud Kagu-Aasia mereteid tundsid hästi nii hiinlased kui araablased, kõnelemata sellest, et avastatud kontinendid ei olnud kaugeltki inimtühjad, vaid asustatud sageli märkimisväärselt kõrgele arengutasemele jõudnud tsivilisatsioonidega. Ometi oskasid just eurooplased lõigata maadeavastustest suurimat kasu, allutades järk-järgult suurema osa maailmast oma poliitilisele ülemvõimule, millele koos ristiusu levitamisega lisandus euroopaliku kultuuri pealesurumine. Mitte ühelgi teisel ajastul pole Euroopa mõju kogu maailma ajaloole olnud nii märkimisväärne kui varauusajal. Õigupoolest olid maadeavastused paljuski eksituste jada. Tollaste merereiside siht ei olnud uute kontinentide avastamine. Eelkõige otsiti alternatiivset teed Indiasse, mida Marco Polo reisidest alates seostati muinasjutuliste rikkustega – piirkonnaga, kust saabusid Euroopasse vürtsid, siid ja kalliskivid. Eurooplastele juba tuntud kaubateed, mis kulgesid läbi Egiptuse ja üle Punase mere, olid läinud araablaste ja türklaste kontrolli alla. Idakaubandusest saadav tulu ajendas otsima uusi ühendusvõimalusi, mida võõrad ei maksustaks. Maadeavastajate esireas sammusid Hispaania ja Portugal. Esmase eelise nendele riikidele andis juba geograafiline asend – lähedus nii Atlandi ookeanile kui Aafrika rannikule. Maadeavastusi soodustas ka mõlemal maal kehtinud absolutistlik riigivõim, mis hõlbustas mereretkedeks vajalike ressursside koondamist. Eriti oluline oli uute mereteede hõivamine Portugalile, mis oli jäänud kõrvale nii Vahemere kui ka Põhja- ja Läänemere kaubandusest. Portugali printsi Henrique Meresõitja (1394–1460; en)) eestvedamisel asuti koguma olemasolevaid geograafilisi teadmisi, mis pärinesid nii antiikautoritelt kui ka araablastelt ja juutidelt. Portugalist lähtuvad mereekspeditsioonid suundusid piki Aafrika läänerannikut üha kaugemale lõunasse. Olemasolevad teadmised ei pakkunud meresõitjatele kuigi suurt kindlust. Mida lähemale ekvaatorile, seda kuumemaks muutus kliima. Ookeanini ulatuv asustamata Sahara kõrb tekitas ettekujutuse, et lõuna suunas edasi liikumine võib olla eluohtlik. Kardeti, et merevesi läheb keema või muutub siirupitaoliseks massiks. Lisandusid õudusjutud meremonstrumitest ja magnetmäest, mis kõik naelad laevast välja tõmbab. 1445. aastal jõudsid Portugali meresõitjad välja Roheneemeni, kus kõrb asendus troopikaga ning taas puututi kokku inimasustusega. Tõsi, tekkis ka uus hirm, et päike põletab kõik inimesed mustaks. Toonase meresõidu probleemiks oli ka laeva asukoha kindlakstegemine. Laiuskraade suudeti 15. sajandil astrolaabi abil määratleda juba küllaltki täpselt. 1471. aastal ületasid Portugali meresõitjad esmakordselt ekvaatori, millega kummutati ka paljud senised kahtlused ja hirmud. Pikkuskraadide arvestamine eeldas aga väga täpset ajamõõtmist ja selles oli tollasel tehnikal olulisi vajakajäämisi. Oletuseks, et Indiasse on võimalik ka meritsi välja jõuda, piisas siiski juba teadmisest, et maakera on ümmargune. Kuna lähtuti veel Ptolemaiose arvutustest, mille järgi maakera ümbermõõt oli 28 tuhat kilomeetrit (tegeliku 40 tuhande asemel), andis see julgust otsida mereteed Indiasse mitte ainult ida suunas – ümber Aafrika mandri, vaid ka lääne suunas, teadmata sealjuures meresõidu tegelikku ulatust. Ammugi ei osatud aimata, et Euroopa ja Aasia vahele jääb Ameerika manner. Maadeavastusi toetasid tehnilised edusammud merenduse vallas. Peamiselt aerujõul liikunud galeer ei olnud ookeanisõitudeks kohane. 15. sajandil jõudis meredele karavell, mille purjede süsteem võimaldas seilata ka vastutuult ega nõudnud suurt meeskonda, karavelli suur trümm mahutas aga pikkadeks meresõitudeks hädavajalikku toitu ja vett. Aastatel 1487–1488 purjetas Portugali meresõitja Bartolomeu Diaz esimese eurooplasena ümber Aafrika lõunatipu, mis kuninga soovil nimetati Hea Lootuse neemeks. Tee India ookeani oli avatud. Indiasse viiva meretee otsingud. Portugallaste edestamiseks asus Hispaania kuningakoda toetama ideed üritada jõuda Indiasse, liikudes lääne suunas, nagu pakkus välja Itaalia juudi päritolu meresõitja Christoph Kolumbus (1451–1506). Kolumbusele omakorda pakkus selle idee toonane kuulsaim kartograaf Paolo Toscanelli (en). 3. augustil 1492 lahkus kolmest laevast – Santa Maria, Pinta ja Niña (en) – koosnev karavan Palose sadamast pikale mereteele. Lühike peatus tehti Kanaari saartel. Edasi kulges teekond juba tundmatusse. 12. oktoobri ööl märgati kuuvalguses esimest korda maad. Kolumbuse ekspeditsioon oli jõudnud Guanahani saareni Bahama saarestikus.<--pole tegelikult teada täpselt millise saareni jõudis-> Kuigi 12. oktoobrit tähistatakse tänini Ameerika avastamise päevana, uskusid toonased meresõitjad ise, et nad olidki jõudnud Indiasse. Kolumbuse avastatud ala kannab tänini Lääne-India saarestiku nime. Kuigi eest leida loodetud kõrge kultuuri, vilka kaubanduse ja idamaiste rikkuste asemel kohtuti primitiivsel arengutasemel pärismaalastega, ei kaotanud Kolumbus lootust, sooritades hiljem veel kolm merereisi ja jõudes ka Ameerika mandrialale. India meretee avastas eurooplastele hoopiski Portugali meresõitja Vasco da Gama, kes liikus Hea Lootuse neemelt edasi piki Aafrika idarannikut ning jõudis 20. mail 1498 Aafrika idarannikult palgatud araablasest lootsi abiga Calicuti sadamasse India edelarannikul. Tagasi kodumaale jõudis Vasco da Gama vürtsidest pungil laevadega. Kaua otsitud uus meretee Indiasse oli avastatud. Avastusretked jätkusid ka Ameerika kontinendil. 1497. aastal jõudis Inglismaa lipu all seilanud itaallane Giovanni Caboto Labradori või Newfoundlandi rannikule Põhja-Ameerikas. 1500. aastal sattus portugallane Pedro Álvarez Cabral teel Indiasse kirdetuulte ja hoovuste mõjul tänapäeva Brasiilia rannikule. Tänu Cabrali eksitusele sai Brasiiliast Portugali valdus, kus valitseb tänini portugali keel. Brasiilia rannik jäi purjelaevade ajastu lõpuni peatuspunktiks teel Lõuna-Aafrikasse. Hispaanlastele hakkas selgeks saama, et Indiasse pole nad siiski jõudnud. Arvamuse, et avastatud on hoopis uus manner, käis esimesena välja Itaalia geograaf Amerigo Vespucci. Tema järgi saigi uus manner nimeks Ameerika. 1513 ületas hispaanlane Vasco Núñes de Balboa Panama maakitsuse ning jõudis esimese eurooplasena Vaikse ookeanini. Sellega sai lõpliku kinnituse, et Ameerika näol on tegemist uue kontinendiga. Järgnevalt asuti juba otsima võimalust jõuda Indiasse, purjetades ümber Ameerika mandri. Aastatel 1519–1522 teostus esimene ümbermaailmareis, mida juhtis portugallane Fernão de Magalhães, kes oli Hispaania teenistuses. Tema nime kannab tänini Ameerika mandri lõunatippu ja Tulemaad eraldav väin. Magalhães oli esimene eurooplane, kes jõudis vürtsisaarteni lääne suunast. Meresõitja ise kodumaale tagasi ei jõudnud, sest tapeti Filipiinidel pärismaalastega puhkenud tülis. Ümbermaailmareisi alustanud viiest laevast jõudis Hispaaniasse tagasi vaid üks kaheksateistkümne meeskonnaliikmega pardal. Edasised avastusretked. Nii portugaallased kui hispaanlased olid Indiasse jõudnud lõunapoolkera kaudu. Teoreetiliselt oli olemas võimalus jõuda Indiasse ka ümber Põhja-Aasia või siis Põhja-Ameerika purjetades. Järgmised maadeavastused koondusidki kirde- ja loodeväila otsingutele. Eriti agarad olid uute mereteede otsinguil inglased, kes lootsid omakorda portugallasi ja hispaanlasi edestada. 1553. aastal jõudis Inglise meresõitja Richard Chancellor (en) Põhja-Dvina suudmesse (praeguse Arhangelski kohal). Peagi selgus, et purjelaevadele jääb Põhja meretee siiski läbimatuks. See-eest aga loodi tulutoov meritsi kulgev kaubatee Venemaa ja Lääne-Euroopa vahel. 17. sajandil jõudsid lääne suunast Vaikse ookeanini Vene kasakad. 1648. aastal purjetas Semjon Dežnjov (en)läbi Aasiat ja Ameerikat eraldava väina. Euroopale jäi see maadeavastus teadmatuks: Dežnjovi aruanne avastati ühest Siberi arhiivist alles sadakond aastat hiljem. Enne seda, 1728. aastal, läbis väina Vene teenistuses taanlane Vitus Bering, andes sellele oma nime. Tegelikke looduslikke olusid tundmata otsiti mereteed ka läbi Kanada arktilise saarestiku. Taani kuningas Christian IV lootis just Gröönimaa kaudu Indiasse jõuda. Nendeski otsingutes tuli pettuda. Loodeväil avastati alles 19. sajandi keskpaigas tõdemusega, et jääolude tõttu seda laevasõiduks praktiliselt kasutada ei saa. 17. sajandil algasid ka lõunamandri (Terra Australis) otsingud, mille olemasolu väideti juba antiikajal. Esimesena jõudis 1606. aastal Austraalia rannikuni hollandlane Willem Janszoon. Et tegemist oli Carpentaria lahe äärse väheviljaka kõrbealaga, ei pakkunud avastatud territoorium maadeavastajaile huvi. Alles pärast seda kui inglise meresõitja James Cook jõudis 1770. aastal asustuseks soodsamale ida- ja kagurannikule, tärkas eurooplastes huvi uue mandri vastu. 1788. aastal kujunes tänapäeva Sydney lähistele esimene eurooplaste asundus Austraalias. Pikka aega jäi kauge manner Inglise sunnitööliste väljasaatmispaigaks. Maadeavastuste tulemused. Maadevastused laiendasid oluliselt eurooplaste silmaringi. Kui varauusaja alguseks oli eurooplastele tuntud umbes kakskümmend protsenti maakera pindalast, siis varauusaja lõpuks juba kaheksakümmend protsenti, sealjuures maailmamerest koguni üheksakümmend ja maismaast vaid kuuskümmend protsenti. Keskaja olulisemad kaubateed minetasid tähtsuse ja asendusid uutega. Hispaania ja Portugal kasutasid esmaavastaja seisundit kaubandusmonopoli kehtestamiseks. Nii õnnestus portugallastel haarata enda kätte kogu Aasia vürtsikaubandus ning tõrjuda araabia kaupmehed idakaubandusest välja. See tähendas tõsist lööki Itaalia kaupmeestele, kes seni olid vahendanud Euroopa maadesse kaupu, mida araablased tõid Vahemere lõunaranniku sadamatesse. Uued kaubateed koondusid Atlandi ookeani rannikul asuvatesse sadamatesse, jättes tagaplaanile Vahemere-äärsed linnad, mis olid seni kaubanduses olulist osa etendanud. Maadeavastuste tulemusena tutvusid eurooplased senitundmatute taimede ja loomadega. Ameerikast toodi Euroopasse kartul, tomat, mais ja tubakas, koduloomadest kalkun. Kartulisse suhtuti pikka aega umbusuga ning inimese toidulauale jõudis see alles 18. sajandil, pakkudes leevendust viljaikaldustest tingitud näljahädadele. Seevastu tubakat peeti arstirohuks ja sealjuures just kopsuhaiguste vastu. Negatiivsetest tagajärgedest tuleb nimetada mitme uue haiguse sissetoomist, millest kurikuulsaimaks sai varauusajal ravimatu süüfilis. Prantsusmaal tunti seda Napoli haigusena, Saksamaal Prantsuse haigusena, Poolas nimetati süüfilist Saksa haiguseks ja Venemaal Poola haiguseks. =USUPUHASTUS. UUENDUSLIIKUMINE KATOLIKU KIRIKUS= Varauusaegse Euroopa kujunemist mõjutasid kaks vastandlikku ja samas omavahel seotud protsessi: konfessionaliseerumine ja sekulariseerumine. Kuigi enamasti peetakse domineerivamaks pooleks ühiskonna sekulariseerumist, purustas just usupuhastus (reformatsioon) Euroopa keskaegse ühiskonnakorralduse, avades ukse uude ajastusse. Usupuhastus Valitsevast õpetusest lahknevaid usuvoole on ristiusukirikus olnud selle kujunemisest peale. Katoliku kiriku väidetav kaugenemine algkristluse põhimõtetest tekitas alati vastuseisu ning nõudmisi ristiusu algete juurde tagasi pöörduda. Selles tähenduses ei olnud ka reformatsioon ehk usupuhastusliikumine mingi erand. Küll aga osutusid tavatuks reformatsiooni ulatus ning tagajärjed: pärast ristiusukiriku lõhenemist [kirik|roomakatoliku ja kreekakatoliku kirikuks oli reformatsioon suurim vapustus kristluse ajaloos. Reformatsiooni eeldused ilmnesid juba keskaja lõpul. Lääne-Euroopas kujunenud rahvusriikide valitsejad püüdsid vabaneda paavstivõimu kontrolli alt. Vaimulike privilegeeritud seisund tekitas teiste seisuste rahuolematust. Pahameelt suurendas katoliku kiriku kõlbeline allakäik. Tõsiusksetele ei saanud meelt mööda olla vaimulike kristlikke põhimõtteid eirav eluviis, lihtsuse ja alandlikkuse asendumine toretsemise ja kõrkusega. Paavstide huvid muutusid üha ilmalikumaks, nende sekkumine päevapoliitikasse ei välistanud mehkeldamist isegi kristlikke maid anastava Türgi sultaniga. Erilist pahameelt põhjustas tõsikristlastes patukustutuskirjade – indulgentside – müük. Kiriku väitel võisid pääseda puhastustulest taevasse nii elavad kui ka surnud, kelle heaks patukustutuskirjad lunastati. Kurikuulsaks sai Saksamaal indulgentse müünud dominikaani munk Johann Tetzel (en), kelle korjanduskastil ilutses kiri: Sobald das Geld im Kasten klingt die Seel sich auf gen Himmel schwing’t (Kui kulden kasti kolksatab, hing põrgust taeva volksatab). Kus Tetzel oli indulgentse müünud, jäid kirikud tühjaks, sest rahvas oli end vabaks ostnud nii juba sooritatud kui ka veel kavatsetavatest pattudest. Just Saksamaal oli rahulolematus katoliku kiriku vastu suurim. Kui Prantsusmaal, Hispaanias ja Inglismaal oli paavstivõim sunnitud tegema tugevnevale kuningavõimule mööndusi, siis riiklikult killustunud Saksamaal oli Roomal märksa vabam voli toimetada. Reformatsiooni Saksamaal aitas ette valmistada ka humanismi mõju. Erinevalt Itaalia humanismist, mis avaldus eelkõige antiikaja kultuses, meditsiinis ja õigusteaduses, toetus Saksa humanism moraali ja filosoofia küsimustele, seades eesmärgiks viia ka teoloogia teaduslikule alusele. Reformatsiooni seisukohalt oli oluline „Saksamaa kaheks silmaks” tituleeritud Rotterdami Erasmuse (1467–1536) ning Johann Reuchlini (1455–1522) piiblikriitika. Pärast põhjalikku tutvumist antiikautorite tööga avaldas Erasmus 1516. aastal Uue Testamendi kreekakeelse tekstikriitilise väljaande, söandades korrigeerida ka Piibli ametlikku ladinakeelset tõlget (Vulgata). Reuchlin osales Saksamaal ootamatult elavat vastukaja pälvinud dispuudis, kaitstes juudiusu pühasid raamatuid ristiusku astunud juudi Johannes Pfefferkorni vastu, kes langedes teiste juutide viha alla, nõudis nüüd kättemaksuks kõigi heebreakeelsete raamatute hävitamist (peale Piibli). Saksa humanismist võrsus arusaam, et ristiusu allikad ei ole teadusliku kriitika suhtes puutumatud. Sellega oli Lutheri tegevusele pind ette valmistatud. Martin Luther. Martin Luther (1483–1546) sündis 10. novembril 1483 Saksimaal Eislebenis. Tema isa oli väikese vasekaevanduse omanikuna saavutanud jõukuse ning soovis pojast koolitada juristi. 1501. aastal astus Luther Erfurti ülikooli. 2. juulil 1505 sattus Luther tagasiteel vanematekodust Mansfeldist Stotternheimi küla juures äikesetormi ja tõotas pääsemise korral mungaks hakata. Viisteist päeva hiljem astuski ta augustiinlaste kloostrisse, mis oli Erfurti kuuest kloostrist kõige valjema korraga. Alustanud teoloogiaõpingud, kaitses ta 1512. aastal doktorikraadi ning sai järgmisel aastal Wittenbergi ülikooli teoloogiaprofessoriks. Lutheri põhitähelepanu koondus piiblitekstidele, eriti Pauluse kirjadele, ning keskendus inimese ja Jumala vahekorrale. Ta hakkas kahtlema, kas ainuüksi kirik saab aidata inimese õndsakssaamisele. Üha enam süvenes Lutheris arusaam, et kui inimesel puudub seesmine usk, siis pelgalt kirikus käimisest õndsakssaamiseks ei piisa. Inimene saab õndsaks ainult usu läbi. Praktilises tegevuses asus Luther indulgentside müügi vastu. Et sellest laekuvat raha kasutati ka Rooma Peetri kiriku ehituse finantseerimiseks, väitis Luther: „Kui paavst teaks, milliseid kuritarvitusi indulgentside müük kaasa toob, eelistaks ta sellele Püha Peetruse (Peetri) peakiriku mahapõlemist.” Pärimuse kohaselt lõi kolmekümne kolme aastane Martin Luther 31. oktoobril 1517 Wittenbergi lossikiriku uksele 95 oma vaateid selgitavat ladinakeelset teesi. Tegelikult saatis ta need kuurvürstikoja eesistujale Mainzi peapiiskopile ning Brandenburgi piiskopile, hiljem veel ka kolleegidele ja sõpradele, kes lasksid need trükkida ja ka saksa keelde tõlgituna avaldada. Kõrvuti vastuseisuga indulgentside müügile vaidlustas Luther paavstikiriku ilmeksimatuse. Lutheri teesid leidsid kogu Saksamaal väga suurt vastukaja. Oma osa etendas selles sakslaste loomupärane religioossus. Renessansi mõju polnud Saksamaal nii suur kui Itaalias. Pühakute ja reliikviate kultuses ületasid sakslased teisi Euroopa rahvaid. Nii oli Saksi kuurvürsti Friedrich Targa (en) valduses väidetavalt 19 tuhat mitmesugust reliikviat: lapse sõime killud, pisut Petlemma lauda õlgi, Jeesuse okaskrooni tükikesi ning patukustutuskirju kaheks miljoniks aastaks. Ka vaimulikul kirjandusel oli tollasel Saksamaal suur mõju. Hulgaliselt ilmus pihi-, missa- ja troostiraamatuid. Esindatud oli isegi niisugune raamatuliik nagu surivoodikirjandus. Nõnda jätkus ka Lutheri teesidel piisavalt lugejaid. Aprillis 1518 esines Martin Luther Heidelbergis ordukapiitli ees, pälvides nooremate vaimulike vaimustava poolehoiu. Juunis-juulis 1519 pidas Luther Leipzigis dispuudi teoloogiaprofessor Johann Eckiga (en), eitades usuallikatena paavstlikku primaati, kirikutraditsiooni ning kirikukogude (kontsiilide) otsuseid. See tähendas Lutheri lõplikku lahkulöömist Roomast. Paavstivõim suhtus toimuvasse esialgu täieliku ignorantsusega. 16. sajandi algust on nimetatud ka renessansspaavstide ajajärguks. Selle avas Aleksander VI Borgia kellel oli kolm või neli last, neist tuntuim hertsog [[Cesare Borgia], kes juba 1493. aastal sai kaheksateistaastasena kardinaliks ning kujunes Machiavelli kuulsa traktaadi „Valitseja” prototüübiks. Aleksander VI-le järgnes tema vihavaenlane Julius II kes suurema osa valitsemisajast pidas sõdu. Ühe kaasaegse Prantsuse pamfleti järgi ei olevat Peetrus paradiisiväravas paavsti ära tundnud, kuna too oli ilmunud sinna raudrüüs ja täies relvastuses. [[Leo X] (Giovanni de’ Medici) on peetud ateistiks paavstitroonil: ta armastas teatrit ning korraldas Vatikanis karnevale. Kolmekümne kaheksa aastaselt paavstiks valitud firenzelast ootas Rooma saabudes auvärav antiikjumalate kujudega ning kirjaga „Peale Marsi ja Veenuse valitsusaega algab nüüd Pallase valitsus”. Saksamaal alanud reformatsiooni pidas paavst Leo X üksnes „munkade omavaheliseks lobaks”. Roomal oli muidki muresid – kas või lähenevad Saksa keisri valimised. Pärast [[Maximilian I] surma 1519. aastal polnud ka keisrivõimust reformatsiooni takistajat. Tee Lutheri vaadete üha laiemale levikule oli sellega avatud. 1520. aastal avaldas Martin Luther kolm programmilist kirja. Esimesega neist, „Saksa kristlikule aadlile”, pöördus ta augustis keisri ja riigipäeva seisuste poole üleskutsega reformida kirikut. Luther nõudis Rooma raha maksmise lõpetamist ning rahvusliku kiriku ideed. Lutheri arvates olid preestriõigused antud igale kristlasele, mistõttu kogudus valigu ise endale õpetaja. Samas kirjas nõudis Luther vaimulikele õigust abielluda ning vaidles paavsti ainuõiguse vastu Piiblit tõlgendada. Teises, oktoobris avaldatud kirjas „Kiriku Paabeli vangipõlvest” väitis Luther, et usulise tõe ainsaks allikaks on pühakiri (Piibel). Katoliku kiriku seitsmest sakramendist tunnistas Luther vaid kahte Piiblis põhjendatut: ristimist ja armulauda. Et katoliku kirik lubas armulauaveini üksnes vaimulikele, väitis Luther, et kirik on vangis, kuni kõigile usklikele armulaual karikat ei anta. Novembris avaldatud kolmandas kirjas „Ristiinimese vabadusest” kordas Luther, et inimene saab õndsaks üksnes usu läbi. Senise arusaama kohaselt olid õndsaks saamisel määravad heateod, patukahetsus ning kümne käsu järgimine, mis asetas kiriku institutsioonina väga olulisele kohale. Lutheri järgi ei sünni õndsakssaamine mitte tänu tahtepingutusele või hüvelistele tegudele, vaid üksnes Jumala armu (sola gratia), inimese enda usu (sola fide) ning pühakirja järgimise (sola scriptura) läbi. Sellega olid uue õpetuse põhialused paika seatud. Lõpuks jõudis toimuv ka paavstikoja teadvusesse. Leo X andis välja Lutheri-vastase bulla, kus teatas, et „metssiga rüüstab Issanda viinamäge”. 10. detsembril 1520 põletas Luther tudengite näitemängu käigus bulla ära. Veebruaris 1521 tunnistas paavsti legaat, et üheksa kümnendikku rahvast toetab Lutherit, ülejäänud aga karjuvad „surm Rooma kuuriale!” Paavst pani Lutheri kirikuvande alla ning ka äsja keisriks valitud Karl V püüdis teda mõjutada esitatud seisukohtadest loobuma. Lutheri seljatagune oli muutunud üha tugevamaks. Tema kõrgeimaks toetajaks sai Saksi kuurvürst Friedrich Tark ning Wittenbergi ülikool, mille Friedrichi oli 1502. aastal asutanud ja mida asuti kutsuma ka „Saksa Roomaks”. Wittenbergi ülikoolis tegutsesid Martin Lutheri peamised kaastöölised: Philip Melanchthon, Lucas Cranach (milline?), Johannes Bugenhagen. 1521. aastal kutsuti Luther aru andma Wormsis toimuvale riigipäevale. Lutherile oli see triumfireis: kõikjal võttis rahvas teda tervitustega vastu. Ka riigipäeva ees jäi Luther oma vaadetele truuks, lausudes 18. aprillil 1521 oma kuulsaks saanud sõnad: Hier stehe ich und kann nicht anders (Siin ma seisan ja teisiti ma ei või). Riigipäev pani 6. mail Lutheri lisaks kirikuvandele ka riigivande alla, mis sisuliselt tähendas lindpriiks kuulutamist. Keisri turbekiri kaitses Lutherit üksnes riigipäevale ja sealt tagasi sõiduks. Saksi kuurvürst Friedrich Tark lavastas röövlite kallaletungi, mille tagajärjel Luther jäi teadmata kadunuks, ning pakkus talle varjupaika Eisenachi lähedases Wartburgi lossis (en). Varjates end junkur Jörgina Wartburgis, tõlkis Luther Uue Testamendi saksa keelde. Rahvaliikumised. Reformatsioon vallandas mitmeid rahvaliikumisi. Üle kogu Saksamaa seikles arvukalt rändapostleid, kes levitasid oma ilmutusi ja viimsepäevaootusi. Lutheri kirja „Ristiinimese vabadusest” väärtõlgendused kütsid üles sotsiaalset rahulolematust. Suurimaks rahvaväljaastumiseks kujunes aastatel 1524–1525 toimunud Saksa talurahvasõda (Der große Bauernkrieg), mille tuumikala ulatus Schwarzwaldist Tüüringini. Vürstivõimu tugevnemine ja rooma õiguse sisseviimine piiras talupoegade kasutusõigusi metsale, heina- ja karjamaadele ning veekogudele, nad kaotasid jahi- ja kalapüügiõiguse, nende andamid ja koormised aga suurenesid. Soov saada tagasi vanad õigused ning kehtestada jumalik õiglus, andis talurahvasõjale konservatiivse iseloomu. Ülestõusnute tuntuimaks programmiks kujunes Švaabi talupoegade „12 artiklit”, mida levitati trükituna. „Kuna Kristus on ju kõiki oma verega lunastanud, ei taha ka meie enam olla pärisorjad, vaid vabad,” deklareerisid talupojad, olles valmis kõigist nõudmistest loobuma, juhul kui need on pühakirjaga vastuolus. Ühtekokku osales ülestõusus üle 300 tuhande talupoja. Talurahvasalkade juhtideks tõusid mitmel pool senise positsiooni kaotanud riigirüütlid. Ülestõusu värvikamaks liidriks sai Tüüringi jutlustaja Thomas Müntzer, kes kuulutas välja kommunistliku jumalariigi, nõudes seisulike vahede kõrvaldamist ja maaomandi võrdset jaotamist. Müntzer oli esimene, kes hakkas jutlustama rahvakeeles. Mõnel pool ühinesid talurahvasõjaga ka linnad, andes kogu liikumisele teise suuna: ühendada Saksamaa kindla keisrivõimu alla (Heilbronni manifest). Lutherile oli talurahvasõja puhkemine suur vapustus, sest ta tunnetas selles ka oma süüd ja vastutust. 1522. aasta kevadel oli ta naasnud Wartburgist Wittenbergi ning asunud üles ehitama uut kirikut. Jumalateenistusel seati kesksele kohale rahvakeelne jutlus. Koguduse elavdamiseks ja kaasamiseks lülitati jumalateenistusse kirikulaul. Martin Luther ise kirjutas mitmeid laulud, millest mõned, nagu „Üks kindel linn ja varjupaik” („Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott”; en) või jõululaul „Ma tulen taevast ülevalt” („Vom Himmel hoch, da komm ich her”; en) on käibel veel tänapäevalgi. 1525. aastal abiellus Martin Luther endise nunna Katharina von Boraga, mis kindlasti omas ka teatud sümboolset tähendust. Wittenbergi jäi Luther kuni surmani 18. veebruaril 1546. Ta on maetud Wittenbergi lossikirikusse. Riik ja reformatsioon. Keisrivõim üritas esialgu reformatsiooni jõuga maha suruda. Wormsi edikt 6. maist 1521 kuulutas nii Martin Lutheri kui ka tema toetajad lindpriiks. Samas polnud riigipäevgi enam üksmeelne. 1526. aastal Speyeris peetud riigipäeval, kus Itaalia sõdadega seotud Karl V ei saanud osaleda, nõudsid vürstid endale usuvabaduse ning õiguse määrata ka oma alamate usku. Reformatsiooniga kaasa läinud vürstkondades kehtestati ilmaliku võimu toel uued kirikukorraldused. Saksi kuurvürst oli esimene, kes 1528. aastal nimetas ametisse konsistooriumi ja superintendendid. Kirikuvarad sekulariseeriti, kloostrid suleti. Kui 1529. aastal toimunud järjekordsel Speyeri riigipäeval üritati keisri kohalolekul taas reformatsiooni peatada, avaldas osa saadikuid protesti, nõudes Wormsi edikti tühistamist; sellest asjaolust tulenebki reformatsiooniga kaasaläinute nimetamine „protestantideks”. 1530. aasta Augsburgi riigipäeval sõnastas Lutheri lähimaid kaasvõitlejaid Philipp Melanchton protestantliku Augsburgi usutunnistuse (Confessio Augustana). Reformatsiooni Saksamaal polnud enam võimalik maha suruda. Pealegi vajas keiser prantslaste ja türklastega sõdimiseks kodurahu. Seitsmest kuurvürstist kolm – Saksi, Brandenburgi ja Pfalzi – olid protestantide poolel. Nendega liitus neljandana reformatsiooni soosiv Kölni peapiiskop. Alles 1546. aastal asus Karl V väevõimuga usuühtsust taastama, vallandades protestantide kaitseks 1531. aastal loodud Schmalkaldeni liidu järgi nime saanud Schmalkadeni sõjad (1546–1548 ja 1552–1555; Schmalkaldeni sõda või sõjad?, Schmalkalden-linn). Kuigi keisrit saatis sõjaline edu, toetasid vürstid pigem protestante, kartes keisrivõimu tugevnedes kaotada oma võimupositsioone. 1555. aastal sõlmitud Augsburgi usurahuga tunnustati protestante Augsburgi usutunnistuse alusel teise riigireligioonina. Seega puudutas usurahu vaid luterlasi. Kalvinistid ja kõik teised usulahud jäeti usurahust välja. Ühtlasi sätestati, et alamad peavad järgima maahärra usutunnistust: kelle võim, selle usk (cuius regio eius religio). See põhimõte pidi tagama usuühtsuse vähemasti vürstkondade tasandil. Erandiks olid riigilinnad, mis kohustusid lubama mõlema konfessiooni teenistusi. Vaimulik vürst (peapiiskop, piiskop) pidi usuvahetuse korral ameti maha panema ning kapiitel valima uue katoliku usku järeltulija. Aadlile ja linnadele kindlustati ka vaimulikel territooriumidel usuvabadus. Reformatsioon võitis ennekõike Saksamaa põhja- ja idapoolsetel aladel. Lääne- ja Lõuna-Saksamaa jäid valdavalt katoliku usku. Karl V katse keisririiki tugevamini liita lõppes täieliku nurjumisega. Pärast Augsburgi usurahu oli Saksamaa veelgi lõhestatum kui varem. Reformatsioon Šveitsis. Kalvinism. Saksamaalt alguse saanud reformatsioon leidis peagi toetust ka teistes Euroopa maades. Šveitsis sai reformatsiooniliikumine alguse 1522. aasta paastuaegsest provokatiivsest vorstisöömisest Zürichi trükkal Christoph Froschaueri (en) juures, kus viibis ka Šveitsi reformatsiooni juhtfiguur, evangeelne jutlustaja Ulrich Zwingli (1484–1531). Järgmisel aastal kuulutas Zwingli linnavõimude toetusel Zürichi paavstivõimust sõltumatuks. Kirik allutati linna magistraadile, kiriku maavaldus sekulariseeriti. Kaotati paastumise ja tsölibaadi nõue. Katoliku missa asendati piiblilugemise ja jutlusega, mida võisid pidada ka ilmalikud isikud. Pühakute luud maeti maha. Nii nagu luterlased, nõudsid ka Zwingli toetajad ilmalikele armulaual veini jagamist. Kuigi Zwingli ja Lutheri õpetuses oli palju ühiseid jooni, olid nad eri seisukohtadel armulaualeiva tõlgendamise küsimustes, mis põhjustas nn armulauatüli. 1529. aastal kohtusid Luther ja Zwingli Marburgis (Marburger Religionsgespräch), kuid üksmeelele ei jõudnud. Lutheri meelest oli armulaud osasaamine Kristuse ihust, Zwingli seevastu pidas seda vaid sümboolseks mälestuspühaks, tõdedes, et „ei või olla, et kolmekümneaastane inimene võiks peituda taignatükis sellisel viisil, et teda seal ei märgataks”. Zwingli tahe viia usupuhastus läbi ka katoliku usu juurde jäänud Šveitsi kantonites vallandas kodusõja (wikipedia:Second War of Kappel). 1531. aasta oktoobris toimunud Kappeli lahingus said Zwinglit toetanud Zürichi väed maakantonitelt lüüa. Zwingli hukkus. See peatas mõneks ajaks reformatsiooniliikumise Šveitsis ning kindlustas osas kantonites katoliku usu püsimajäämise. Uue hoo andis reformatsioonile Pariisist protestantlike vaadete pärast Baselisse põgenenud Johann Calvin (prantsuspäraselt Jean Cauvin) (1509–1564). Calvini 1536. aastal avaldatud „Ristiusu õpetus” („Christianae religionis institutio”; en) võttis ka ilmalikele arusaadavas keeles kokku kogu protestantliku dogmaatika, pannes aluse luterlusest märksa radikaalsemale kalvinismile. Kesksel kohal Calvini õpetuses oli jumaliku ettemääratuse ehk predestinatsiooni tees. Selle kohaselt on Jumal määranud ühed inimesed õndsaks saama, teised aga hukatusse. Kui katoliku kiriku arvates võis inimene oma käitumisega õndsaks saamisele kaasa aidata, siis Luther eitas inimese tahtevabadust kui vastuolu Jumala kõikvõimsusega. Samal seisukohal oli ka Calvin, ent tema arvates võib Jumal inimesele oma valikust ka maises elus märku anda. Hiljem on Calvinit vulgariseeritud, otsekui oleks ta väitnud, et majanduslik edu ongi väljavalituse tõend. Siiski hülgas ta senise arusaama kasinusest kui kristlikust väärtusest ning äritegevusest kui patust. 1541. aastal asus Calvin juba Genfis oma õpetust praktikasse rakendama. Et kogu koguduse tähelepanu koonduks jutlusele ja palvetele, kõrvaldati kirikutest altarid ja pühapildid. Teenistusi peeti ilma küünlasära ja orelimänguta. Pühapäeviti ja kirikupühadel keelati mis tahes lõbustused. Eelistatuks sai musta värvi riietus, loobuti ka ehete kandmisest. Koguduse valitud ametikandjatel oli õigus igal ajal kontrollida inimese eraelu. Karmi kirikukorralduse ignoreerijaid võis tabada koguni hukkamine. Lähedastele seisukohtadele vaatamata jäid Zwingli ja Calvini õpetus pikka aega vormiliselt lahku. Zwingli õpetuse pooldajaskond koondus valdavalt Šveitsi idaossa, kalvinistid aga läände. Šveitsi keskosas jäi püsima katoliku usk. Alles 1566. aastal ühendati mõlemad protestantlikud voolud ka vormiliselt (Confessio Helvetica posterior; en), pannes aluse reformeeritud kirikule. Juba 1559. aastal oli asutatud Genfi akadeemia, mis seadis eesmärgiks kalvinismi levitamise üle kogu Euroopa. Šveitsist levis kalvinism Prantsusmaale, sealt edasi Madalmaadesse ja Šotimaale. Saksamaal leidis kalvinism enim poolehoidjaid Reini-äärses Pfalzis. Kesk-Ida-Euroopas saavutasid kalvinistid mõneks ajaks ülekaalu Ungaris, Böömi- ja Määrimaal, Poolas ja Leedus. Anabaptistid. Kolme protestantliku põhivoolu – luterlus, kalvinism, anglikaani kirik – kõrvale kujunes hulgaliselt kõikvõimalikke teisi usuvoole. Ühe sellise liikumise moodustasid täiskasvanute teistkordse ristimise nõudlejad (anabaptistid, taasristijad). Nende teenistused piirdusid piiblilugemise ja armulauaga. Nad keeldusid relvakandmisest ja avalikest ametitest. Tuntud anabaptist oli köösner Melchior Hoffmann, kes muu hulgas oli üks 1525. aasta jaanuaris Tartus korraldatud pildirüüste eestvedajaid. Anabaptistide tähetund saabus veebruaris 1534 võimu kehtestamisega Münsteris. Linn kuulutati Uueks Jeruusalemmaks. Kaotati raha, kõik võlad kustutati, elanike käes olev kuld ja hõbe konfiskeeriti. Anabaptistide veendumuste kohaselt kehtestati kõigile teistkordne ristimissund. Naistel keelati vallaliseks jääda, mis tähendas polügaamia kehtestamist. Anabaptistid jäid võimule enam kui aastaks. Juunis 1535 põletasid jumalariigi viimased kaitsjad endid Münsteri peakirikus. Martin Lutheri esimestele ülesastumisele järgnenud nelja aastakümnega kujunes Euroopas, vaatamata sisemistele erinevustele, ühtne protestantlik blokk, kuhu kuulus suur osa Saksamaast, Taani-Norra, Rootsi (koos Soomega), Baltikum, Inglismaa, Šotimaa, Põhja-Madalmaad, Austria pärusmaad, suurem osa Šveitsist ja Transilvaaniast. Tugevasti olid reformatsioon mõjutanud ka Prantsusmaad, Ungarit ja Poolat. Reformatsioonist puutumata jäid Hispaania ja Portugal, Itaalia, Lõuna-Madalmaad, üksikud alad Lääne- ja Lõuna-Saksamaal ning Iirimaa (v.a Ulster). Uuendusliikumine katoliku kirikus Katoliku kiriku vastuseis reformatsioonile avaldus ühelt poolt otseses vastutegevuses (vastureformatsioonis), teisalt aga kiriku enese uuenemisprotsessis, mis sai alguse juba enne reformatsiooni vallandumist. Otsese vastusena reformatsioonile tugevnes inkvisitsioon, mis seadis eesmärgiks protestantismi kui väärõpetuse väljajuurimise ning teisitimõtlejate hävitamise. Itaaliast õnnestus reformatsioon eemal hoida paljuski just tänu inkvisitsioonile. 1559. aastal avaldati keelatud raamatute nimekiri (Index auctorum et librorum prohibitorum), mis sisaldas neljakümne kaheksa ketserliku piiblitõlke kõrval ka näiteks Giovanni Boccaccio „Dekameroni” ning Niccolò Machiavelli traktaati „Valitseja” („Il principe”). Nimekirja raamatutest, mille lugemist tuli katoliiklastel vältida, täiendati pidevalt veel kuni 1966. aastani, mil see lõplikult tühistati. Inkvisitsiooni toimimist aitab seletada Itaalia astronoomi Galileo Galilei (1564–1642) juhtum. Valmistanud pikksilma, avastas Galilei Jupiteri kaaslased. Järeldades sellest, et ka Maa pöörleb ümber oma telje ning tiirleb ümber Päikese, kinnitas ta Koperniku vaateid, mis too oli avaldanud juba sada aastat varem. Paavst Urbanus VIII toetas esialgu Galilei uuringuid, kui aga viimane üllitas oma õpetuse dialoogina, kus vastaspoolt esindas rumalavõitu tegelane nimega Simplicius (ld ’lihtsameelne’), suutsid Galilei vastased paavsti veenda, et tegemist on pilaga tema aadressil. Astronoomile ei tulnud kasuks ka tema haiglane ärrituvus ja oma õiguse sageli taktitundetu tagaajamine. Galileil jätkus enesekindlust ka 1633. aastal peetud inkvisitsiooniprotsessil. Kuigi teda sunniti vormiliselt oma õpetusest loobuma, kuulutas Galilei saalist väljudes: „Ta liigub siiski” (Eppur si muove) – st Maa liigub umber Päikese ja ümber oma telje. Oma elupäevad lõpetas Galilei maapagenduses, kus tal võimaldati siiski uurimistööd jätkata. Inkvisitsioonist olulisematki osa etendas nn katoliiklik reformatsioon – uuendusliikumine katoliku kirikus eneses. Katoliku kiriku uuenemisega kaasnes vagadusideaali taassünd. Loodi uusi vaimulikke ordusid: 1528. aastal kaputsiinid (said nime teravatipulise kapuutsi järgi), kes võtsid missiooniks vaeste ja haigete eest hoolitsemise; 1535. aastal tütarlaste kasvatuse ning koolitusega tegelev ursuliinide ordu; 1540. aastal jesuiitide ordu. Jesuiitide ordu rajajaks sai baski päritolu aadlik Ignatius Loyola (1491–1556). 1521. aastal sai ta sõjateenistuses olles raskelt haavata: kahurikuul purustas parema jala reieluu. Valesti kokku kasvanud luud murti uuesti lahti ning jalga venitati pikemaks – protseduur, mis tollastes oludes ei erinenud palju piinamisest. Kogetud kannatused viisid Loyola usulise ärkamiseni. Ta loobus kogu varast ning suundus Pühale Maale muslimeid kristlusesse pöörama. Tõdedes, et misjonitööks napib tal teadmisi, pöördus Loyola tagasi Hispaaniasse, et astuda ülikooli. Sattunud vastuollu inkvisitsiooniga, lahkus Loyola Prantsusmaale ning rajas Pariisis mõttekaaslaste ringi, mis panigi aluse jesuiitide ordule. Jesuiitide ordu ehitati üles rangele hierarhiale. Selle eesotsas asus eluaegne kindral, „must paavst”, kel oli ordu üle absoluutne võim. Tema kõrval seisis admonitor, manitseja, kes hoidis iga kindrali sammu kriitika all. Lisaks kolmele mungatõotusele (vaesus, vallalisus, sõnakuulmine) võtsid jesuiidid veel neljandagi kohustuse, tõotades täielikult kuuletuda paavstile. „Ma usun, et valge, mida ma näen on must, kui paavstlik kirik seda nii defineerib,” kinnitas Loyola. Jesuiitide koolitamiseks asutati 1551. aastal Roomas Collegium Romanum (en) ning aasta hiljem samuti Roomas Collegium Germanicum. Saksamaal rajati esimene jesuiitide kolleegium 1544. aastal Kölnis. Jesuiitide ordu ülalpidamisel olid ülikoolid Innsbruckis, Würzburgis ja Grazis. Pihiisade, nõunike ja troonipärijate kasvatajatena jõudsid jesuiidid mitmesse Euroopa kuningakotta. Jesuiitide eduka tegevuse näiteks on Poola. Esimesed jesuiidid saabusid Poolasse Ermlandi (en) piiskopi kardinal Stanislaus Hosiuse kutsel juba 1564. aastal. Leedus asutasid jesuiidid 1578. aastal Vilniuse akadeemia. 1583. aastal jõudsid jesuiidid Riiga ja Tartusse. Tartus kujunes jesuiitide kõige põhjapoolsem kolleegium. Jesuiitidele toetus ka 1587. aastal Poola kuningaks valitud Sigismund III, alustades Poola-Leedu tagasipööramist katoliku usku. Kui veel 1586. aastal olid Leedu senati 23 liikmest 13 protestandid, siis 1632. aastal olid juba kõik 25 senaatorit roomakatoliku usku. Bresti kirikuuniooniga (1596) allutati paavstivõimule koguni suur osa kreekakatoliku kirikust Poola alal. Kavatsus rekatoliseerida ka Rootsi ala kukkus siiski läbi. Katoliku kiriku organisatsioonilisele tugevnemisele aitas oluliselt kaasa Trento kirikukogu (Tridentinum) (1545–1563, istungjärkudega 1545–1549, 1551–1552 ja 1562–1563). Kuigi kirikukogu leidis aset keisririigi pinnal, andsid seal tooni itaallased – ultramontaanid (mäetagused), kes olid vastu mis tahes kompromissidele. Kirikukogu päevakorras seisnud ketserluse väljajuurimine välistas protestantide osavõtu. Teisel istungil protestandid Karl V käsul küll osalesid, kuid mingile ühisele kokkuleppele mõistagi ei jõutud. Kui kahel esimesel istungjärgul oli tulipunktis Saksamaal toimuv, siis kolmandal juba sündmused Prantsusmaal. Kirikukogu oli vastu mis tahes detsentraliseerimisele ning kinnitas veel kord paavsti ilmeksimatuse põhimõtet. Alles kolmandal istungil asuti kirikureformide juurde: keelustati ametikumulatsioon (http://eki.ee/dict/vsl/index.cgi?Q=kumulatsioon&F=M&C06=et ), tugevdati ordu- ja kloostridistsipliini ning korrastati vaimulike ettevalmistamist. Selgemat eristumist protestantismist taotles ka Piibli tõlgendamise ainuõiguse jätmine kirikule ning kirikutraditsiooni jätkuv väärtustamine Piibli kõrval. Kokkuvõttes taastas Trento kirikukogu katoliku kiriku kõikuma löönud ühtsuse ning aitas kiiremini ületada reformatsioonist tingitud kriisi. Soodsalt mõjus katoliku kiriku autoriteedile renessansspaavstide asendumine reformpaavstidega. Paulus III taastas inkvisitsiooni ja kutsus kokku kirikukogu. [[Paulus IV] kehtestas keelatud raamatute nimekirja Index librorum’i. Temalt pärines ka korraldus Michelangelo „Viimse kohtupäeva” paljad figuurid sündsalt kinni katta. [[Pius V] kehtestas ranged meetmed simoonia (vaimulikuametiga hangeldamine) tõkestamiseks. [[Gregorius XIII] viis 1582. aasta oktoobris läbi kalendrireformi, pannes aluse suuremas osas maailmas tänapäevani kehtivale [[Gregoriuse kalender|Gregoriuse kalendrile]. Katoliku kiriku reformimise viis lõpule paavst Sixtus V kes korraldas ümber kardinalide kolleegiumi ning sätestas piiskoppidele aruandluskohustuse Rooma ees. Tema ajal valmis ka Piibli uuendatud ladinakeelne tõlge Clementina (tõlke avaldamise ajal 1592 võimul olnud paavst [[Clemens VIII] järgi). = ABSOLUTISM JA VALGUSTUS= Riikluse areng varauusajal kulges isikukesksuselt (valitseja kui riikluse kandja) suurema institutsionaliseerituse suunas. Koos rahvusriikide kujunemisega asendus arusaam kuulumisest ühe või teise valitseja alamate hulka kuulumisega ühtsesse natsiooni. Robert Gaguin (en) („Compendium super Francorum origine et gestis”, 1495) käsitles prantslasi väljavalitud rahvana, kes frankidena roomlaste alistatud Gallia 5. sajandil tagasi võtsid. Johannes Magnus („Historia de omnibus Gothorum Sveonumque Regibus”) lõi müüdi rootslaste põlvnemisest gootidest. Poolakad pidasid esivanemateks sarmaate. Hollandis kujunes müüt Rooma võimu ajal Reini ja Maasi vahel elanud vabadust armastavatest bataavidest kui hollandlaste eelkäijatest. Rahvusriikide kujunemisega asendus õhtumaine kristlik ühtsus (res publica christiana) omavahel konkureerivate dünastiliste ja rahvuslike huvidega, millele pärast reformatsiooni lisandusid veel usulised vastuolud. Just 16. sajandi usuvaenused ning soov lõhenenud ühiskond taas koondada aitas kujundada tugevat suveräänivõimu, mis 17.–18. sajandil teostus enamikku Euroopat hõlmavas absolutistlikus valitsemissüsteemis (monarchia absolutissima). Absolutism Absolutismi teoreetiliseks põhjendajaks sai Prantsuse jurist Jean Bodin (Bodinus, 1530–1596), kelle põhitööd „Six livres de la République” (Kuus raamatut riigist, 1576) mõjutasid pealtnähtud Pärtliöö sündmused. Eristades kolme traditsioonilist riigivormi – demokraatiat (enamuse võim), aristokraatiat (vähemuse võim) ja monarhiat (üksikisiku võim), andis Bodin kindla eelistuse viimasele. Nii demokraatia kui ka aristokraatia olid Bodini meelest ebastabiilsed ning võisid edukalt toimida vaid õige lühiajaliselt. Elanike turvalisust ja heaolu saavat tagada vaid piiramatu kuningavõim kogu rahvusliku territooriumi üle. Bodin oli veendunud, et suveräänsust (maiestas) saab kanda vaid üks isik, kui neid on palju, pole ka suveräänsust. Suverääniks oleku esimeseks nõudeks seadis Bodin võimu eluaegsuse. Teiseks pidi suverääni võim olema absoluutne ja jagamatu. Suveräänsel majesteedil, väitis Bodin, peab olema õigus välja anda seadusi kõigile alamatele, ilma et ta vajaks nende tingimusteta heakskiitu (princeps legibus solutus). Kõik seadused pidid lähtuma ainult suverääni enda vabast tahtest – „sest selline on meie tahtmine” (car tel est notre plaisir). Bodin eitas nii Aristotelese püstitatud võimude lahususe printsiipi kui ka keskaegset riigiideaali, mis nägi paljude seisuste kooskõlalist tegevust. Ideaalne monarhia oli Bodini silmis harmooniline, vastavalt varandusele ja võimetele õiglaselt koormisi ja kohustusi jagav ning rangelt loomuõiguse põhimõtteid arvestav. Nii Bodin kui teisedki absolutismi toetajad tõmbasid selge piiri absolutismi ning türannia vahele, rõhutades perekonna ja omandipuutumatuse kaitset. Kõige klassikalisemal kujul avaldus absolutism Mandri-Euroopas, eelkõige Prantsusmaal. Inglismaa valitsemises oli absolutistlikke jooni vaid kodusõja-eelsel ning restauratsiooni perioodil. Ka Skandinaavias kehtestus absolutism Mandri-Euroopast nõrgemal kujul. Mõistagi ei kujunenud absolutistlikku riigikorda Euroopa vabariikides, samuti Poolas. Absolutistlik riigikord seadis valitseja taas riigi keskpunkti. „Riik – see olen mina!” (L’Etat c’est moi!) ei olnud ainult Louis XIV-le omistatav lendlause. Monarhist sai riigivõimu ainuteostaja: ta oli valitsusjuht, sõjaväe ülemjuhataja, ülemkohtunik, sageli ka kirikupea ühes isikus. Valitseja isiksus, tema oskused ja võimed määrasid paljuski riigi käekäigu. Valitseja otsustusala kasv suurendas ka tema töökoormust. Louis XIV veetis päevas kaheksa kuni kümme tundi kirjutuslaua taga või nõupidamistel. Absolutistliku riigikorra oluliseks toeks sai alaline sõjavägi (miles perpetuus), mis jättis relvajõudude käsutusõiguse vaid monarhile. Sõjaväe komplekteerimine ning selle ülalpidamine nõudis maksusüsteemi ümberkorraldamist ning senisest märksa keerulisema haldusaparaadi väljakujundamist, mis tõid kaasa võimu bürokratiseerumise ning ametnikkonna kui uue ja mõjuka ühiskonnakihi tekke. Majanduspoliitiliselt toetus absolutistlik riigivõim merkantilismile. Lisaks riiklikult juhitavale majandusele, tsentraliseeritud valitsusaparaadile ja alalisele sõjaväele toetus absolutism rangelt kontrollitavale rahvuskirikule. Murdes senise, keskajast pärineva feodaal-seisusliku korralduse, avas absolutism tee modernsele kodanlikule ühiskonnale. Absolutistlik riigivõim ei suutnud end täielikult maksma panna mitte üheski riigis. Ühiskonna seisuslik korraldus ning seisulikud esindused jäid püsima varauusaja lõpuni. Kuigi Louis XIV aegsel Prantsusmaal ei kutsutud kokku üleriiklikke generaalstaate (états généraux), tegutsesid edasi seisuslikud esindused (états provinciaux) Bretagnes, Burgundias, Provence’is ja Languedocis. Suuremal või vähemal määral piirasid kuninga absolutistlikku võimu parliament Inglismaal, cortes Hispaanias ja Portugalis, parlamento Sitsiilias, riksdag Skandinaavia maades. Seisuste esindustest võidi mööda minna, nende tegevust halvata või blokeerida, kuid neid ei hävitatud. Esmajoones sõltusid monarhid seisuste esindustest maksustusküsimustes. Põhimõte „Mis kõikidesse puutub, vajab ka kõikide heaksiitu” (Quod omnes tangit, ab omnibus approbari debet) kehtis edasi ka varauusajal. Valgustus Valgustust (pr éclairer, sks Aufklärung, ingl enlightenment) peetakse kõige olulisemaks vaimseks liikumiseks Euroopas pärast reformatsiooni. 18. sajandit nimetatakse sageli ka valgustussajandiks (le siècle des lumières). Valgustuse klassikalise definitsiooni andis 1784. aastal Immanuel Kant (1724–1804), nimetades valgustust inimese väljumiseks tema omasüülisest alaealisusest (Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit). Valgustus kritiseeris autoriteetidele, sh kirikule tuginevat mõtteviisi ning innustas söakust mõelda iseseisvalt, laskmata end teistel juhtida. Valgustuse juhtmõtteks oli usk mõistusesse kui maailma tunnetamise peamisesse allikasse. Valgustajad väljendasid piiramatut optimismi ja usku neile lõpmatuina näivatesse inimvõimetesse, veendumust, et inimmõistuse piiramatud võimalused tagavad inimkonnale järjekindla progressi. Valgustusliikumine leidis tuge Prantsuse ratsionalismist (Descartes) ja Inglise empirismist (Bacon, Locke), loodusteaduste arengust ning jälgimis- ja mõõtetehnika täiustumisest (mikroskoop, teleskoop, elavhõbedatermomeeter, pendelkell). Mõistus, kriitikajulgus, vaimne vabadus ja religioosne tolerants asendas traditsiooni, dogmaatilisuse, kirikliku ja riikliku autoriteedi kummardamise. Usk maailma mõistuspärasesse korrastatusesse väljendus ka uues, deistlikus lähenemine Jumalasse, keda vaadeldi kui maailma loojat, kes selle edasisse korraldamisesse enam ei sekku. Kuigi valgustust on enamasti seostatud prantslastega, on valgustusliikumise tegelik kodumaa siiski Inglismaa, mis oli nii oma poliitilises kui majanduslikus arengus kõige kaugemale jõudnud. Ka Prantsuse valgustajatele andis tõuke vahetu kokkupuude Inglismaaga, kuhu sõideti tutvuma vabama poliitilise korralduse ja uute ideedega. Pea kõik tuntumad Prantsuse valgustajad tegid rännaku Inglismaale ja tõid sealt kaasa uusi ideid, tehes need prantsuse keeles kogu Euroopale tuttavaks. Jean le Rond d'Alembert (1717–1783) ja Denis Diderot (1713–1784) avaldasid kolmekümneviieköiteline „Encyclopédie ou Dictionnaire raisonné des Sciences, des Arts et des Métiers” (Entsüklopeedia ehk teaduste, kunstide ja ametioskuste seletav sõnaraamat, 1751–1780), esitades uut, senisest erinevat maailmanägemust. Ühiskondliku lepingu teooria. Koos valgustusega kujunes välja uus käsitlus riigivõimust ja selle geneesist. Olulise eeltöö tegi rahvusvahelise õiguse rajajana ajalukku läinud Hugo Grotius (1583–1645), kalvinistist hollandlane, kes arendas välja ratsionalistlikult põhjendatud loomuõiguse kontseptsiooni, kõneldes seadustest, mis on püsivad ja muutumatud, nagu kaks korda kaks on neli. Inglane Thomas Hobbes (1588–1679) väitis, et kuningavõim pole Jumalast, vaid rahvast, seletades esimesena riigi kujunemist ühiskondliku lepingu sõlmimisena. Oma põhitöös „Leviathan” (Leviaatan, 1651) kirjeldas Hobbes riigieelset ühiskonda kui „kõikide sõda kõikide vastu” (bellum omnium contra omnes), mis sundinud füüsilise eksistentsi säilitamiseks sõlmima lepingu, millega ohverdati senised vabadused piiramatu võimuga suveräänile. Hobbesi käsitus monarhi võimust ei erinenud oluliselt Bodini omast. Ka Hobbes pidas vajalikuks, et monarhi kätte oleks koondunud nii seadusandlik, täidesaatev kui ka kohtuvõim. Kõrvuti õigusega valitseda lasus monarhil Hobbesi järgi ka kohustus kindlustada alamate julgeolek. Juhul kui ta seda garanteerida ei suuda, ja ainult sel juhul, oli alamatel Hobbesi arvates õigus vastupanule. Ühiskondliku lepingu teooriat arendas edasi John Locke (1632–1704), kes raamatus „Two Treatises on Government” (Kaks traktaati valitsemisest en, 1690) esitas esimesena inimõiguste käsitluse. Erinevalt Hobbesist leidis Locke, et riigieelne ühiskond polnud kaugeltki anarhia, inimesed olid sündinud vabana, elasid mõistuspäraselt ja üksteist abistades. Olukord muutus koos üleminekuga põlluharimisele, kui tekkis varanduslik ebavõrdsus, mis senise rahuühiskonna komplitseeris. Et iga inimese individuaalne loomuõiguse tunne ei saanud olla üldkehtiv kogu ühiskonnale, oligi Locke’i järgi tarvis ühiskondlikku lepingut. Ka pärast lepingu sõlmimist säilitab rahvas suveräniteedi, mis tagatakse võimude lahususe printsiibiga. Locke pidas väga oluliseks, et seadusandlik võim (parlament) ei asuks ise seadusi ellu rakendama ning täidesaatev võim (selle reserveeris Locke kuningale) ei looks ise seadusi. Locke pööras suurt tähelepanu tasakaalu saavutamisele kahe võimu vahel. Nii ei tohtivat ükski seadus jõustuda kuninga kinnituseta, maksude kehtestamine pidi aga jääma vaid seadusandliku võimu kompetentsi. Locke pidas oluliseks riigi ja kiriku lahutamist ning kritiseeris usulist sallimatust, väites, et „on naeruväärne, kui Taanis karistatakse inimest seepärast, et ta pole luterlane, Genfis, et pole kalvinist ja Viinis, et pole katoliiklane”. Locke’i õpetus oli aluseks Põhja-Ameerika (1776) ning Prantsusmaa (1789) inimõiguste deklaratsioonidele ning rajas tee Euroopa liberalismile. Valgustajate esikolmik. Valgustajate esikolmiku moodustasid prantslased Charles-Louis de Secondat Montesquieu (1689–1755), François-Marie Arouet Voltaire (1694–1778) ja Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712–1778). Nimekast aadlisuguvõsast pärit Montesquieu elutööks sai raamat „De l’esprit des lois” („Seaduste vaimust” en, 1748), milles ta eristas kahte liiki seadusi: loomuõigusest tulenevaid ühiskonnast sõltumatuid muutumatuid seadusi ning positiivseid seadusi, mis sõltuvalt ajast ja ruumist on ühiskonniti erinevad. Montesquieu arvates määras iga ühiskonna loomuse ümbritsev õhustik: looduslikud olud ja kliima. Riigi väike pindala soosib vabariiki, võimaldades selle esindajatel püsivalt kokku tulla, suurem territoorium nõuab juba monarhiat, väga suure territooriumiga riigid nagu Venemaa olid Montesquieu arvates valitsetavad vaid despootia abil. Vabaduse vaimu kohtavat Montesquieu meelest pigem mägedes kui tasandikel; soojas kliimas on inimene pelglikum, külmemas aga julge. Montesquieu ei pidanud vajalikuks kogu inimkonnale ühesuguste universaalsete seaduste kehtestamist, vaid eelistas seadusi, mis vastasid võimalikult rohkem iga konkreetse ühiskonna loomusele. Vabadust tõlgendas Montesquieu õigusena teha kõike, mida seadused lubavad. Just seaduslikkus eristab ühiskonda anarhiast või despootiast. Viimast pidas Montesquieu kõigist valitsemisvormidest halvimaks ning Euroopale täiesti sobimatuks. Ka kõiki teisi valitsemisviise analüüsides pidas Montesquieu esmatähtsaks, et need ei kasvaks teatud tingimustes üle despootiaks. Seepärast pidi aristokraatia Montesquieu meelest hoiduma pigem demokraatia kui monarhia suunas, monarhia seevastu aga aristokraatia suunas, et vältida türanniaks muutumist. Radikaalset demokraatiat, mis tagaks inimestele ka majandusliku võrdsuse, pidas Montesquieu ohtlikuks, kuna see tooks kaasa kaose ja edasi juba diktatuuri. Inglismaa eeskujul toetas Montesquieu võimude lahususe põhimõtet, kus seadusandlik võim (parlament) annaks seadusi, aga ei tegeleks nende ellurakendamisega; täidesaatev võim (kuningas) täidaks seadusi, omamata samas seadusliku initsiatiivi õigust, ning kolmanda võimuna tasakaalustaksid kahte esimest sõltumatud kohtunikud. Jõuka kodanlase perekonnast pärit Voltaire pidas ideaalseks valitsemisviisiks samuti monarhiat. Kõigi inimeste võrdsust taotlevasse demokraatiasse suhtus Voltaire aasivalt: „Meie õnnetus maailmas on inimesed jagatud kahte klassi: rikkad käskijad ja vaesed teenijad. Kardinali kokk võib öelda: olen samasugune inimene nagu mu härragi. Kui türklased vallutavad Rooma, saan mina kardinaliks ja minu härra – kui ma ta üldse teenistusse võtan – kokaks. Kuniks aga sultan pole Roomat vallutanud, peab kokk oma tööd tegema, et mitte kogu ühiskonnakorraldust pea peale pöörata.” Enam kui keegi teine nimekatest valgustajatest uskus Voltaire valgustatud monarhiasse, lootes, et valgustusest mõjutatud valitsejad suudavad ühiskonda paremaks reformida. Voltaire oli külaliseks Preisimaa kuninga Friedrich II õukonnas ning kirjavahetuses Venemaa keisrinna Katariina II-ga. Genfis kellassepa pojana sündinud Rousseau elas suurema osa elust Prantsusmaal. Ideaalset riigivormi Rousseau ei leidnudki. Rousseau pidas oluliseks, et seadusandja lähtuks ühiskonna üldisest tahtest (volonté générale), mis ei tähistanud mitte ainult hetkel eksisteeriva, vaid ka eelnevate ja järgnevate põlvkondade tahet. Arendades edasi ühiskondliku lepingu teooriat, seletas Rousseau seda kui üksikisikute kokkulepet allutada oma arvamused, otsustused ja õigused kogu ühiskonna kui terviku huvidele ja otsustele. Tunnistamata üksikisiku võimutäiust, jäi ka esindusdemokraatia Rousseau jaoks ebatäiuslikuks: mis tahes esinduskogu (parlament) hakkab seadusi vastu võtma ikkagi üksnes oma huve arvestades. „Inglise rahvas kujutleb end vaba olevat. Tegelikult on ta seda ainult parlamendisaadikute valimiste ajal. Kui need on toimunud, elab ta jälle orjapõlves edasi.” Ideaalne riik sai Rousseau jaoks olla vaid väga väike, nagu Šveitsi kanton või siis Kreeka polis, mis võimaldaks otsuseid langetada rahvakoosolekul. Samas oli ta sunnitud möönma, et ka rahvakoosolek võib olla äraostetav. Kameralistid. Valgustajate riigiõpetuslikud seisukohad jäid pigem teoreetilisteks konstruktsioonideks. Märksa praktilisemaid valitsemisõpetusi pakkusid Saksa kameralistid, otsides vastust küsimusele, kuidas tagada ühiskonna üldist hüveolu. Kameralistid lähtusid arusaamast, et üksikindiviid saab elada heaolus ja õnnes üksnes siis, kui riik (ühiskond) teda toetab. See seadis riigile kohustuse hoolitseda oma alamate eest hällist hauani. Kui Christian Thomasius (1655–1728), kelle tavapärase ladina keele asemel saksa keeles peetud ülikooliloengut „Von Nachahnung der Franzosen” („Prantslaste järeleahvimisest”, 1687) on peetud ka Saksa valgustuse lähtedaatumiks, pidas oluliseks seada seadusi andva valitseja kõrvale teda nõustav filosoof, siis Christian Wolff (1679–1754) nägi ideaalina valgustatud ja haritud valitsejat ennast. Ühelt poolt pidasid kameralistid vajalikuks, et valitseja võim oleks piiramatu, andes talle vabad käed riigile ja ühiskonnale vajalike seaduste kehtestamiseks, teisalt jällegi sidusid kameralistid valitsejale antud õigused kohustusega valitseda nõnda, et see tagaks üldise heaolu ja õnne. Saksa kameralismis saavutas riiklik reglementeerimine haripunkti. Kameralistidel ei olnud eluvaldkonda, mida poleks kõrgemalt poolt paika pandud seaduste, korralduste või ettekirjutustega. Kameralismi majanduspoliitika oli selgelt merkantilistlik ning nägi ette privileegide, keeldude ja tariifide üksikasjaliku süsteemi. Füsiokraadid. Teist teed valgustatud absolutismi põhjendamisel liikusid Prantsuse füsiokraadid, kellest tuntuim ja mõjukaim oli kuningas Louis XV ihuarst François Quesnay (1694–1774). Temalt pärineb ka füsiokratismi põhiteos „Tableau économique” („Majanduspilt” en, 1758), mis esitas esimese tervikliku nägemuse rahvamajanduse toimimisest. Quesnay jagas ühiskonna kolme aktiivsesse klassi: tootjad (classe productive) – talupojad, kalurid ja mäetöölised; (maa)omanikud (classe propriétaire) – aadel, kirik ja kuningas; ning „viljatu klass” (classe stérile), mille moodustasid kaupmehed, käsitöölised ja pankurid. Neile lisandus passiivne elanikkond – sõjaväelased ja ametnikud, kes majandusprotsessis osalesid vaid tarbijaina (classe disponible). Quesnay järgi kehtivad majanduses ühelt poolt püsivad ja muutumatud seadused (ordre naturel) ning nende kõrval ajastust ja ühiskonnast sõltuvad kirjutatud seadused (ordre positif). Viimaseid iseloomustas Quesnay arvukate reglementide ja korralduste lasuna, mis viib majanduse loomulikust tasakaalust välja ning tuleb seetõttu kõrvaldada. Sellest pärineb ka füsiokraatide juhtlause „Laissez faire et laissez passer!” („Laske teha ja andke minna!”). Füsiokraatide põhimõtteks oli tagada üksikisiku vabadus majanduses, omandikindlus ja -puutumatus. Mis tahes riiklik sekkumine majandusellu oli füsiokraatide meelest lubamatu, kahjustades mitte ainult iga üksikisiku majanduslikke õigusi, vaid ka majandust tervikuna. Majandusharudest pidasid füsiokraadid tähtsaimaks põllumajandust, mis ainsana annab puhastulu (produit net). Kõik teised majandusharud tegelevad üksnes töötlemise või vahendamisega. Quesnay soovitatud maksureform nägi ette vaid puhastulu maksustamist, mis tähendas ka seni maksuvabade vaimulike ja aadlike maksustamist. Ka pöörasid füsiokraadid senisest märksa suuremat tähelepanu talurahva kaitsele. Oma ideaalide teostajana nägid ka füsiokraadid valgustatud monarhiat, piiramatu võimuga valitsejat, kes suudab füsiokraatlike eesmärkide nimel sellele vastu seisvate ühiskonnakihtide vastupanu võimutäiusega murda. „Ka kuningad on inimesed”. Tänu valgustusele sai Jumala asemikuks maal peetavast valitsejast „rahva esimene teener”, nagu tituleeris end Preisimaa kuningas Friedrich II. Valitseja ei vastandanud ennnast enam alamatele, vaid esitles kui ühiskonna liiget, kellel lasub teistest suurem vastutus üleüldise hüveolu tagamises. Toimunud muutus avaldus ka välises pildis. Purpurmantlites muinasjutukuningate aeg sai ümber. Friedrich Wilhelm I oli esimene monarh, kes hakkas kandma armee mundrit. Friedrich II oli juba sunnitud tõdema, et „ka kuningad on pelgalt inimesed” (Die Könige sind auch nicht anders als Menschen). Kõik see ei muutnud valgustatud valitsejate võimutäiust väiksemaks, kui see oli absolutismiajastu kõrghetkedel. Arusaam, et kuningas peab tegelema kõigi ja kõigega pigem süvenes ning õigust olla viimase instantsi otsustaja kasutasid valgustatud valitsejad juba kohusetundest rohkemgi kui nende eelkäijad. Toetav suhtumine valgustatud absolutismi mõranes 18. sajandi lõpuks. Saavutatud vaimse vabaduse kõrval hakati üha rohkem nõudlema ka poliitilist vabadust. Kui Thomasius ja Wolff olid veel seisukohal, et rahva enamik ei tule oma elu korraldamisega iseseisvalt toime ja vajab valgustatud valitseja tuge, siis koos valgustuse edenemisega kasvas ka vaimne ja sotsiaalne enesevastutus. Jõudu koguv liberalism nägi valgustatud valitseja asemel võimu juures juba valgustatud rahvast. = RAHVUSVAHELISED SUHTED= Prantsusmaa ja Habsburgide vastasseisu kujunemine. Itaalia sõjad Varauusaja algus pakkus võimaluse nii Saksamaa kui ka Itaalia poliitiliseks ühendamiseks. 16. sajandi esimese poole Euroopa rahvusvahelist olustikku mõjutasid kõige enam kaks paralleelselt kulgevat sündmusteahelat: Habsburgide valduste ootamatu ja ulatuslik kasv ning Itaalia sõjad (1494–1559). Habsburgide valduste kasvu varauusaja alguses tingis paljuski juhuste kokkulangevus. Hilisem keiser Maximilian I abiellus Habsburgide troonipärijana 1477. aastal Burgundia hertsogi Charles Südi tütre Mariaga (või Marie?), kelle surma järel 1482. aastal pärisid Habsburgid nii Burgundia Ülemmaad (Habsburgide Madalmaad; tänapäeva Prantsusmaa idaosa) kui ka Madalmaad (tänapäeva Holland ilma Friisimaata, Belgia, Luksemburg ja osa Prantsusmaa põhjapoolseid piirialasid). Prantsusmaa vallandatud Burgundia pärilussõda (en-õige?) lõppes 1493. aastal sõlmitud Senlis' lepinguga (en), mille alusel Burgundia jagati. Prantslastele langesid Ülemmaadest Saône’i jõest läände jäävad alad (edaspidi Burgundia hertsogiriik) ning Madalmaadest Pikardia. Habsburgidele jäid peaaegu tervikuna Madalmaad ning Ülemmaadest moodustunud Burgundia vabakrahvkond (tänapäeval Franche-Comté). Burgundia pärilussõjast algas kaks ja pool sajandit kestnud vastasseis Habsburgide ja Prantsusmaa vahel. Habsburgide valduste pärijaks sai keiser Maximilian I poeg Philipp Ilus, kes oli abielus Hispaania kuninga Fernando II tütre Juana Nõdrameelsega. Sellest abielust sündis 1500. aastal poeg Karl, kes pärast isa surma 1506 päris Habsburgide Burgundia valdused ning 1516. aastal Carlos I nime all ka pärijateta jäänud Hispaania trooni. Pärast vanaisa Maximilian I surma 1519 pretendeeris Karl õnnestunult ka Saksa-Rooma keisri troonile. Sellega oli Prantsusmaa nii põhjast, idast kui lõunast ümbritsetud Habsburgide võimu alla kuuluvatest maadest. Itaalia sõdade vallandumine. Prantsusmaa välispoliitilised huvid keskendusid varauusaja alguses Itaaliale. Tollane Itaalia oli kultuuritasemelt kahtlematult Euroopa enamarenenud osa. Poliitiliselt jäi Itaalia killustatuks, andes Dantele võimaluse võrrelda oma kodumaad „tüürita laevaga tormis”. Viis mõjukamat riiki – Milano hertsogkond, mida selle strateegilise asendi tõttu Lombardia madalikul üle Alpide kulgevate kaubateede ristmikul nimetati ka „Itaalia lukuks”; Veneetsia vabariik, millele kuulusid lisaks Itaalia aladele ka Dalmaatsia rannik, Kreeta ja Küpros ning arvukad Egeuse mere saared; Itaalia kunsti ja vaimu metropol Firenze vabariik, mida valitses Medicite perekond; Kirikuriik paavsti ilmaliku võimu alana ning Aragóni (Hispaania) võimu alla kuulunud Mõlema Sitsiilia (Napoli) kuningriik – hoidsid vastastiku üksteist ohjes ning olid valmis ühiseks vastutegevuseks niipea, kui mõni neist üritab laiendada oma ülemvõimu kogu poolsaarele. Nagu märkis Machiavelli: „Noil valitsustel ja valitsejail pidi olema kaks peamist hoolt: et Itaaliasse ei siseneks relva jõul mõni võõras valitseja ja et keegi neist endist ei haaraks suuremat võimu.” Rohkem kui pool sajandit kestnud Itaalia sõjad vallandas Milano hertsog Ludovico Sforza, kes lootis laiendada võimu Itaalias Prantsuse kuninga Charles VIII abiga, kes omakorda pretendeeris kunagi Prantsuse dünastiale kuulunud ja keskaja lõpul Aragóni kuninga võimu alla läinud Lõuna-Itaaliale (Napolile). Charles VIII plaanid ei piirdunud ainuüksi Itaaliaga. Kuningas nägi vaimusilmas end Konstantinoopoli vabastajana pool sajandit kestnud Türgi ikkest ning Bütsantsi impeeriumi taastajana. Tugeva suurtükiväega õnnestus Charles VIII vallutada poole aastaga peaaegu kogu Itaalia. Itaallased olid valmis toetama prantslasi Fernando II Katoliiklase vastu, ent prantslaste barbaarne käitumine tekitas vastuseisu. 1495. aastal moodustasid paavst, keiser, Hispaania kuningapaar, Veneetsia doodž ning Milano hertsog, kes prantslased Itaaliasse kutsus, aga hiljem poolt vahetas, Prantsusmaa-vastase Püha Liiga ning ühendatud vastasjõudude survel oli Charles VIII sunnitud oma väed Itaaliast tagasi tooma. Firenzelased kasutasid kujunenud olukorda Medicite minema kihutamiseks. Võimu haaranud dominikaani munk Girolamo Savonarola (1452–1498) kehtestas teokraatliku ainuvõimu, millega kaasnes väärtasjade, luksusesemete, aga ka maalide ja raamatute hävitamine, ilmaliku muusika ja lõbustuste keeld. Inimeste eraelu seati rangete reglementide ja kontrolli alla. 1498. aastal õnnestus Medicitel võim mässulises linnas taastada. Savonarola poodi üles ning seejärel põletati ketserina. 1498. aastal troonile tõusnud kuningas Louis XII tungis juba esimesel valitsemisaastal taas Itaaliasse. 1500. aastal vallutati Milano. Hertsog Sforza suri prantslaste vangistuses. Järgmisel aastal vallutasid prantslased ka Napoli. Paraku loobus Fernando II Katoliiklane varem sõlmitud kokkuleppest Mõlema Sitsiilia kuningriik jagada. Prantslastel tuli taas taanduda ning tunnustada Hispaania ülemvõimu Lõuna-Itaalias. Itaalia lõunaosas olukord küll stabiliseerus, ent Põhja-Itaalias jäi kõik lahtiseks. Paavst Julius II kuulutas prantslased ketseriteks ning moodustas uue ühisrinde prantslaste väljatõrjumiseks kogu Itaaliast. Oma panuse andsid šveitslased, kes 1512. aastal vallutasid Milano. Prantslaste sõjakäik Itaaliasse oli taas luhtunud. 1515. aastal Prantsusmaa kuningaks saanud [[François I] [1515–1547) alustas valitsemist nagu kaks eelkäijatki – sõjakäiguga Milano alla. Et šveitslased olid ligipääsetavad kurud blokeerinud, viis kuningas väe üle Alpide rohkem kui kahe tuhande meetri kõrguselt mööda muularadu. 13.–14. septembril 1515 Milano lähistel toimunud Marignano lahingus (en) lõid prantslased Milano hertsogi palgatud Šveitsi palgasõdurite väe puruks. 14 tuhat šveitslast tapeti. Marignano on jäänud Šveitsi ajaloo üheks suuremaks katastroofiks. 1499. aastal end keisririigist lahkulöönuks kuulutanud kolmeteistkümnest kantonist koosnev Šveitsi Vandeliit (sks Eidgenossenschaft) oli 16. sajandi alguses hõivanud ka Alpidest lõunasse jäävaid alasid. Edasi seati Šveitsi laienemisele piir. Šveitslased kohustusid järgima neutraliteeti, mida nad on pidanud tänini. Sacco di Roma. Milano langes taas prantslaste võimu alla. Pärast Maximilian I surma kandideeris ka François I Saksa keisritroonile, kuid jäi siiski Karl V alla. Prantsuse-Hispaania vastasseis kasvas üle Prantsusmaa-Habsburgide vastasseisuks. Pavia lahingus 1525. aastal õnnestus keisril François I vangistada. Raudpuuris Hispaaniasse viidud Prantsuse kuningas tõotas loobuda nii Itaalia vallutustest kui ka Burgundia pärandist, ent vabanenuna tühistas ta paavst Clemens VII toetusel rahu ning alustas Habsburgide vastu uut sõda. Kättemaksuks rüüstas keisri ülekaalukalt protestantidest palgatud sõjavägi mais 1527 Roomat. Sacco di Roma nime all ajalukku läinud hävitustöös hukkus üle 30 tuhande inimese. Palgasõdurite pealik riietus paavstiks, käskides roomlastel oma jalgu suudelda. Nunnad tiriti kloostritest bordellidesse. Alles katku puhkemine sundis sakslasi Roomast lahkuma. Paradoksaalsena langes Itaalia kõrgrenessanssi ajastu just Itaalia sõdade perioodile: [[Leonardo da Vinci] (1442–1519) maalis Milanos aastail 1495–1497 „Püha õhtusöömaaja” ja aastail 1503–1506 Firenzes „Mona Lisa”. Michelangelol (1475–1564) valmis 1504 Firenzes tema kuulus „Taavet” ning 1512. aastal lõpetas ta Roomas Sixtuse kabeli laemaali. Raffael (1483–1520) tegutses arhitekti ja alates 1515. aastast töödejuhatajana Rooma Peetri kiriku ehitusel, maalides samal ajal ka „Sixtuse Madonna”. Tizianil (surn 1576) valmisid Veneetsias esimesed kuulsad tööd. Alles sajandi teisel veerandil tabas Itaaliat ja sealset kultuuri langus ning otsekui selle sümbolina maalis Michelangelo aastail 1536–1541 Sixtuse kabeli idaseinale „Viimse kohtupäeva”. Türgi oht. Itaalia sõjad jätkusid veel kolm aastakümmet. Lisapingeid tekitas jõudu koguv reformatsioon ning türklaste edasitung Euroopas: 1529. aastal piirasid Türgi väed juba Viini (Viini piiramine - en). Kolm aastat varem, 1526 türklaste vastu peetud Mohácsi lahingus uppus põgenedes jõge ületanud Tšehhi ja Ungari kuningas Lajos II. Kuningas oli abielus Karl V õe Mariaga, kuninga õde aga Karli ja Maria venna Ferdinandiga. Viimasest saigi Böömimaa, Horvaatia ning mõningate sekelduste järel ka Ungari troonipärija. Nii langes Habsburgide sülle veel üks ootamatu pärand. 1529. aastal Cambrai’s sõlmitud nn daamiderahu (Cambrai lahing) – Prantsusmaad esindas kuninga ema, keisrit tema tädi – tõi Itaalia sõdadesse vaid lühikese hingetõmbeaja. Kuna keiser ja Hispaania olid dünastilises liidus, ei saanud ka vastaspool liitlasi valida. François I tegi koostööd türklastega, pakkudes 1544. aastal Türgi laevastikule talvitumiseks peavarju Touloni sadamas. Õhtumaa jaoks skandaalsena tundunud liitlassuhte muutis veelgi pikantsemaks asjaolu, et prantslasi Habsburgide vastu toetav paavst ja sultan olid ühes leeris. Itaalia sõdade lõpp ja tulemused. 1555. aastal sõlmitud Augsburgi usurahu tähistas Karl V püüdluste luhtumist. Loodetud universaalmonarhia asemel oli üha nominaalsemaks muutuva keisrivõimuga Saksamaa lisaks poliitilisele killustatusele ka usuliselt lõhenenud. 1556. aastal loobus Karl V troonist, jagades Habsburgide valdused kaheks. Vend Ferdinandile pärandas Karl keisritrooni koos Austria pärusvalduste, Böömimaa ja Ungariga. Poeg [[Felipe II] päris Hispaania koos meretaguste kolooniate, Madalmaade ja Itaalia valdustega (Mõlema Sitsiilia kuningriik koos Sardiiniaga ning Milano). Karl ise lahkus Hispaaniasse San Yuste’i (?) kloostrisse, kus ta mõne aasta pärast (1558) suri. Viimastel eluaastatel kogus trooni hüljanud keiser kelli, üritades neid asjatult ühte aega näitama panna. Itaalia sõdade lõppmäng toimus Hispaania kuninga Felipe II ja Prantsusmaa kuninga [[Henri II] vahel. Kuigi Hispaania Habsburgid jõudsid 1557. aastal Madalmaadest lähtuvalt üksnes kahe päevateekonna kaugusele Pariisist, olid prantslased omakorda edukamad Austria Habsburgide vastu, hõivates juba varem Lotringis (Lorraine) Tulli ([[Toul]), Metzi ja Wirteni (Verdun) piiskopkonnad ning vallutades 1558. aastal Calais’, tõrjudes hispaanlaste liitlastena sõdinud inglased (Felipe II oli abielus Mary Tudoriga) lõplikult mandrilt välja. 1559. aastal sõlmitud Cateau-Cambrésis’ rahu lõpetas Itaalia sõjad. Kumbki pool ei saavutanud oma tahtmist. Habsburgide universaalmonarhia jäi loomata. Prantslastel ei õnnestunud end vabastada Habsburgide haardest. Itaalia, kelle pärast sõdu alustati, jäi Hispaania Habsburgide mõju alla. Sõltumatuse säilitasid vaid Veneetsia, Kirikuriik ning Prantsusmaa piiril asuv Savoia. Kuigi kodanliku ühiskonna võrsed kujunesid Itaalias varem kui kusagil mujal Euroopas, jäi Itaalia areng edaspidi kängu. Hispaania riigipankrotid laostasid ka Itaalia panganduse. Kaubateede ümberpaiknemine Vahemerelt Atlandi ookeanile hävitas senise kaubandusliku õitsengu. Vaid luksuskaupade osas (Veneetsia klaas ja juveelitooted) õnnestus itaallastel oma positsioon Euroopa turul säilitada. Kolmekümneaastane sõda (1618–1648) Ehkki 16. sajandi teisel poolel oli Saksamaal, kus 1555. aastal oli sõlmitud Augsburgi usurahu, usulisi pingeid märksa vähem kui näiteks Prantsusmaal, Madalmaades või Inglismaal, vallandusid need taas seda teravamalt 17. sajandi alguses, kutsudes esile Euroopa ajaloo ühe veriseima sõja. Selle peamiseks tandriks jäi küll Saksamaa, ent sõtta haarati ka mitmed teised Euroopa riigid. Keisririigi sisemise korralduse üle puhkenud heitlus muutus ulatuslikuks rahvusvaheliseks konfliktiks. Sõja vallandas Praha defenestratsioon: 23. mail 1618 viskasid protestantidest aadlikud Praha linnuses tekkinud tüli käigus kaks keisri nõunikku ja nendega kaasas olnud sekretäri aknast välja (sks Prager Fenstersturz). Kuigi aken oli maapinnast ligi paarikümne meetri kõrgusel, jäid kõik ellu, maandudes sõnnikuhunnikus. Sekretär, kelle keiser hiljem aadliseisusesse tõstis, sai uueks nimeks Hohenfall – kõrgeltlangenu. Tšehhide eestvõttel moodustatud konföderatsioon (Confoederatio Bohemica) liitis Habsburgide vastu Böömimaa, Määrimaa, Sileesia ja Lausitzi seisused ning Austria evangeelsed linnad. 27. augustil 1619 valisid seisused Prahas uueks kuningaks Pfalzi kuurvürsti Friedrich V, protestantliku uniooni asutanud Fredrich IV poja. See tähendas lahkulöömist Habsburgidest. Päev hiljem, 28. augustil valiti Saksa keisriks Ferdinand II fanaatiline katoliiklane, kes oli pälvinud Austria pärusvaldusi ([[Steiermark], Kärnten ja Krain; en) rekatoliseerides protestantide õgija (Protestantenfresser) hüüdnime. Tekkinud vastasseis vallandas paratamatult sõja. Böömi sõda. Sõja algus ei olnud protestantidele edukas. Katoliku liiga sõjaväed krahv Johann Tilly juhtimisel saavutasid 8. novembril 1620 Praha väravate juures peetud Valgemäe (tšehhi Bílá hora) lahingus (Valgemäe lahing; en) täieliku võidu konföderatsiooni vägede üle. Samal ajal vallutasid Flandriast lähtunud Hispaania väed kuurvürst Friedrichi Reinimaa valdused. „Talvekuningaks” pilgatud Friedrich V põgenes Hollandisse. Talle kuulunud kuurvürsti tiitel anti katoliku koalitsiooni liidrile Baieri Maximilianile. Böömimaal algas protestantide julm karistamine. Nende juhid hukati, pool aadli maavaldusest konfiskeeriti. Järgnes vägivaldne rekatoliseerimine ja germaniseerimine. Maalt lahkus üle 150 tuhande protestandi. 1627. aastal kehtestatud uue valitsemiskorraldusega saadeti seisuste esindus laiali ning Tšehhi kuningakroon kinnistati jäädavalt Habsburgidele. Perioodi 1618–1624 Kolmekümneaastases sõjas nimetatakse ka Böömi sõjaks. Taani sõda. Katoliiklaste edu põhjustas ärevust protestantlikes maades. Inglismaa ja Hollandi rahalisel toetusel astus protestantide poolel sõtta Taani kuningas Christian IV, kes Holsteini hertsogina kuulus Saksa riigivürstide hulka. Algas sõja teine – Taani periood, mis hõlmab aastaid 1625–1629. Et keisril puudus vägede palkamiseks raha, pakkus talle abi Albrecht von Wallenstein (1583–1634) – seiklejast böömi aadlik, kes kogus enam kui 100 tuhande mehelise sõjaväe. Wallensteini põhimõtte oli „sõda toitku sõda”, mis tähendas, et vägi pidi end elatama vallutuste käigus võetud sõjasaagist. Nõnda kujunes Wallensteini juhtimise all ajaloo suurimaid röövlijõuke, kes valmistas ühtviisi hirmu nii protestantidele kui katoliiklastele. Wallensteini väe kõrval tegutsesid edasi ka Katoliku liiga väed krahv Tilly juhtimisel. Järgnevas sõjategevuses said taanlased lüüa ning tõrjuti Põhja-Saksamaalt välja. Protestantide ainsaks suuremaks eduks jäi Stralsundi õnnestunud kaitsmine 1628. aastal. Mais 1629 sõlmiti Lübecki rahu, millega Taani kohustus edaspidi mitte sekkuma Saksamaa siseasjadesse. Kuigi kogu riik oli läinud keiser Ferdinand II kontrolli alla, olid tema tegevusvõimalused üpris piiratud. Habsburgide universaalmonarhia taastamist ei lubanud Prantsusmaa ja Rootsi vastuseis. Wallensteini pakutud absolutistlikku riigireformi takistas vürstide vastupanu. Viimaste nõudel pidi keiser Wallensteini väe laiali saatma, mis seadis ta taas sõltuvusse Katoliku liiga vägedest. Saksamaa täielikule rekatoliseerimisele seisid vastu protestantlikud vürstid. Nende sõjaline lüüsaamine andis keisrile siiski tegevusruumi. 1629. aasta 6. märtsi restitutsiooniediktiga nõuti pärast 1552. aastat (Passau leping) protestantismi pöördunud aladel katoliku usu taastamist. Rootsi sõda. Uue jõuna sekkus Kolmekümneaastasesse sõtta Rootsi. Tõsiuskliku luterlasena polnud kuningas Gustav II Adolfil sugugi ükskõik, kuidas lõpeb protestantide ja katoliiklaste heitlus Saksamaal. Rootsi sõtta astumist mõjutas ka soov kindlustada Rootsi ülemvõimu Läänemerel, eriti selle lõunakaldal, toetudes Põhja-Saksa protestantlikele vürstidele. Kolmekümneaastase sõja kolmas, Rootsi periood hõlmas aastad 1630–1635. See algas 6. juulil 1630, mil Põhjala Lõviks kutsutud Gustav II Adolfi vägi maabus Pommeris. Saksa protestantlikud vürstid suhtusid rootslaste edusse esialgu umbusklikult. Pööre tuli 17. septembril 1631, mil Lumekuningaks pilgatud Gustav II Adolf saavutas Leipzigi lähedal Breitenfeldi lahingus Tilly juhitud Katoliku liiga vägede üle täieliku võidu. Rootslased tungisid takistamatult edasi Baierisse, jõudes välja Bodeni järveni. Pärast Tilly langemist 17. mail 1632 lahingus Lechi jõel pöördus keiser uuesti abi saamiseks Wallensteini poole. 16. (vkj 6.) novembril 1632 kohtusid Wallensteini ja Gustav II Adolfi väed Leipzigi lähedal Lützeni lahingus. Rootslastel õnnestus seegi lahing võita, ent kuningas Gustav II Adolf sai surmavalt haavata. Wallenstein tapeti keisri korraldatud vandenõus 1634. aastal. 6. septembril 1634 said rootslased Nördlingeni lahingus (en) valusa kaotuse katoliiklasi toetavatelt Hispaania vägedelt. See oli ka viimane võit, millega hispaanlased võisid varauusajal uhkustada. Rootslased olid sunnitud Lõuna-Saksamaalt taanduma. 1635. aastal sõlmiti Prahas kokkulepe, millega keiser loobus restitutsiooniedikti läbiviimisest valdavalt protestantidega asustatud vürstkondades, nagu Saksimaa, Brandenburg, Mecklenburg. Kokkuleppega liitus enamik Saksa vürste, mis võimaldanuks sõja lõpetada. Selle vastu seisid aga Rootsi ja Prantsusmaa. Prantsuse sõda. Sõja neljas ja viimane periood aastail 1635–1648 kannab Prantsuse sõja nime. Prantsusmaa, kes oli kogu sõja vältel protestante rahaliselt toetanud, astus 1635. aastal nende poolel avalikult sõtta. Ühtlasi tähendas see uue Prantsuse-Hispaania sõja (1635–1659) vallandumist. 1636. aastal tungisid Hispaania väed Flandriast Prantsusmaale, ohustades Pariisi. Prantslased vallutasid Reini paremal kaldal Habsburgidele kuuluva Breisachi kindluse, lõigates sellega ära Hispaania ühendusteed, ning tungisid 1640 Madalmaadesse. Prantslasi toetasid samal ajal Portugalis ja Kataloonias alanud Hispaania-vastased liikumised. Edu saatis taas ka rootslasi: 1641. aastal võtsid nad kindral Banéri juhtimisel ette julge rünnaku üle jäätunud Doonau, üritades Regensburgis vahistada keisri koos riigipäevaga. Perioodi suuremaid lahinguid peeti 19. mail 1643 Põhja-Prantsusmaal Rocroi all, kus prantslased purustasid hispaanlaste väe. Sõda venis ja sellel ei näinud tulevat lõppu. Saksamaa oli sõjategevusest laastatud. Mecklenburgis vähenes elanike arv 70 protsenti. Uus keiser Ferdinand III oli usuküsimustes eelkäijast märksa tolerantsem ning see andis lootust sõda lõpetada. [[Vestfaali rahu]. Rahuläbirääkimisi peeti korraga kahes Vestfaali linnas: katoliiklikus Münsteris ning protestantlikus Osnabrückis. Tegemist oli pretsedenditu sündmusega diplomaatia ajaloos: nii paljude riikide esindajaid polnud veel kunagi korraga rahuläbirääkimistele kaasatud. Seetõttu kulus palju aega etiketi ja tiitlite täpsustamisele. Püha Tooli esindanud Fabio Chigi – tulevane paavst Aleksander VII – oli enda sõnul valmis nimetama Tema Ekstsellentsiks igaüht, kes seda vaid soovis, kui see vaid aitaks kaasa rahu kiiremale saavutamisele. Sama eesmärki teenis ka rootslaste äkkrünnak Prahale 1648. aasta suvel. Linn langes barbaarse rüüstamise ohvriks, mida meenutab tänapäevani suur osa Rootsi muuseumide kunstiaaretest. 1648. aastal sõlmitud Vestfaali rahu kinnitas taas Augsburgi usurahu põhimõtteid. Kolmanda usundina katoliku ja luteri usu kõrval tunnustati lepinguga ka kalvinismi. Riigipäeval tuli katoliiklaste (Corpus Catholicorum) ja protestantide (Corpus Evangelicorum) saadikuil religiooniküsimusi edaspidi arutada eraldi ning vastavaid seadusi sai kehtestada vaid mõlema poole heakskiidul. Ka keiserlikus kohtus pidi olema võrdselt katoliiklastest ja protestantidest kohtunikke. Pfalzi valitseja sai tagasi kuurvürsti tiitli, millega kuurvürtside arv tõusis kaheksani. Keisririik kandis ka territoriaalseid kaotusi: Rootsile langes Ees-Pommeri Rügeni saare ja Oderi suudmega, Bremeni ja Verdeni piiskopkond Elbe ja Weseri suudmealaga ning Wismari linn. Prantsusmaa sai suurema osa Elsassist. Esmakordselt ulatus Prantsusmaa idapiir Reini jõeni, lisaks kaks kindlust (Breisach ja Philippsburg) Reini paremal kaldal. Vestfaali rahu tunnustas lõplikult Ühendatud Provintside Vabariigi (Holland) ja Šveitsi iseseisvust. Vestfaali rahu pani aluse moodsa rahvusvahelise õiguse väljakujunemisele, mis tunnistab riikide suveräänsust, territoriaalset terviklikkust ning võrdõiguslikkust, sõltumata nende suurusest. Järgneva poolteise sajandi jooksul peeti Vestfaali rahu Euroopa stabiilsuse tagatiseks. Sellele viidati hilisemates sõlmitud rahulepetes. Ka rahvusriikluse põhimõtet seostatakse Vestfaali rahuga. Prantsusmaa hegemoonia Euroopas *hegemoonia - juhtiv seisund (VSL) Pärast Kolmekümneaastast sõda jätkunud Hispaania ja Prantsusmaa vastasseis lõppes 1659. aastal Püreneede rahuga, millega senine, Itaalia sõdadest püsinud Hispaania hegemoonia Euroopas asendus Prantsusmaa omaga. Erinevalt Inglismaast või Hollandist ei huvitanud 17. sajandi Prantsusmaad niivõrd koloniaalvallutused kui Euroopa. Esimeseks sihiks seadis Louis XIV „Gallia looduslike piiride taastamise”, kaugemas perspektiivis nähti Prantsusmaa jõudmist Karl Suure aegsete piirideni. Et Püreneede mäestikuni oli Prantsusmaa piir juba jõudnud, sai uueks looduslikuks tähiseks Reini jõgi, milleni jõudmine tähendas võitluse jätkumist Habsburgidega. 17. sajandi nelja viimase aastakümnega kasvas Prantsusmaa armee 160 tuhande meheni, muutudes Euroopa suurimaks. Markii de Louvois (en), sõjaminister aastail 1666–1691, pani armee mundrisse ja andis sellele modernse struktuuri. Jalavägi sai taas olulisimaks väeliigiks. Sõjaväeinsener markii de Vaubani (en) juhtimisel ehitati välja piirikindlustuste vöönd uut tüüpi bastionidega, millel puudus nn surnud tsoon. Kadetikoolid võimaldasid ka kodanliku päritolu andekamatel ohvitseril kõige kõrgemate auastmeni jõuda. Habsburgide piiramisrõnga nõrgendamist alustas Prantsusmaa devolutsioonisõjaga Hispaania Madalmaade (Belgia) vastu (1667–1668). Viidates Madalmaades kehtivale pärimisõigusele, mis eelistas vanemat tütart nooremale pojale ning selle ülekandmisele (devolutsioonile), leidis Louis XIV, et Hispaania eelmise kuninga Felipe IV väimehena on tal suurem seaduslik õigus Hispaania Madalmaadele kui uueks kuningaks saanud Felipe IV teisest abielust sündinud pojal. Prantsusmaa vastu moodustunud Inglismaa, Hollandi ja Rootsi koalitsioon sundis kuningat sõda lõpetama ning sõlmima 1668. aastal Aacheni rahu. Prantsusmaa valdusesse langes kümmekond Flandria linna, teiste hulgas ka Lille. 1672. aastal alustas vahepeal Inglismaaga salalepingu sõlminud Louis XIV karistussõda Hollandi vastu, lootes kasutada Hispaania eeldatavat appitulekut Hollandile ettekäändena uueks sõjaks Hispaania Madalmaadega. Hollandlased avasid taas tammid ning ujutasid Prantsuse väed üle. Inglismaa loobus Louis XIV toetamisest. Prantsusmaa vastastega ühines ka Brandenburgi suur kuurvürst Friedrich Wilhelm, kes kartis oma Reinil asuvate väikevalduste pärast. 1678. aastal sõlmitud Nijmegeni rahuga sai Prantsusmaa Burgundia krahvkonna (Franche-Comté), mis Burgundia Ülemmaade jagamisel 1492. aastal oli jäänud Habsburgidele. Osa Reini-äärseid valdusi õnnestus Prantsusmaal taasühendamiste (reunioonide) sildi all haarata endale kohtu teel, kasutades ära Vestfaali rahulepingute ebamääraseid formuleeringuid ning keisrivõimu seotust Türgi-vastase sõjaga. Kui Prantsuse kohtuvõimud olid ühe või teise ala tunnistanud Prantsusmaale kuuluvaks, marssisid sinna otsekohe Prantsuse väed. 1681. aastal hõivasid prantslased Strassburgi (Strasbourg). 1684. aastal oli sunnitud reunioone tunnustama ka keiser Leopold I Oma keisrist kälimeest kutsus Prantsuse kuningas solvavalt Saksa vabariigi peakapteniks. Saabunud oli Louis XIV välispoliitika kõrghetk. Louis XIV viimane 17. sajandil Habsburgidega peetud sõda oli [[Pfalzi pärilussõda] aastail 1688–1697. Sellega seati Prantsusmaa edasistele vallutustele piir. Pärast seda kui Louis XIV taotles Pfalzi kuurvürsti tiitlit oma Pfalzist pärit vennanaisele Liselottele (en), kujunes Prantsusmaa vastu ulatuslik koalitsioon, kuhu kuulusid kõik suuremad Saksa riigid, Hispaania, Inglismaa, Holland ja Rootsi. Sõda ise oli äärmiselt laastav, hävitades muu hulgas ka Heidelbergi. 1697. aastal sõlmitud Rijswijki rahuga säilitasid prantslased küll Alsace’i (Elsassi) ja Strasbourgi, teistest reunioonidest, sealhulgas kõigist valdustest ida pool Reini jõge, tuli Louis XIV-l loobuda. Prantsusmaa mõjuvõim Euroopas oli saanud esimese tõsise vastulöögi. Hispaania pärilussõda (1701–1714) 1700. aastal suri Hispaania kuningas Carlos II järeltulijateta, pärandades Hispaania Habsburgide valdused Louis XIV noorimale pojapojale Anjou hertsog Philippe’ile, kellest sai kuningas Felipe V. Testament sisaldas nõuet, et kuningas resideeruks alaliselt Madridis, mis juba iseenesest välistas kahe riigi ühendamise. Louis XIV nõustus küll Felipe V Hispaania kuningaks kuulutamisega, kuid vastupidiselt testamendile kinnitas tema õigust ka Prantsuse troonile. Prantsusmaa kontrolli alla oli langemas pea kogu Lääne-Euroopa. Kui juba Pfalzi kuurvürstkonna pärast oli kogu Euroopa end jalule ajanud, siis nüüd moodustati 1701. aastal Haagis Oranje Willemi/William III juhtimisel „suur allianss”, kuhu kuulusid Inglismaa, Holland, keiser ja kõik tähtsamad Saksa riigid, teiste seas Preisimaa, ning Portugal. Allianss seadis omapoolseks troonipretendendiks ertshertsog Karli – keiser Leopold I noorema poja (Leopold I oli olnud abielus Carlos II õega, kuid Karl sündis juba keisri järgmisest abielust) ning kuulutas Prantsusmaale sõja. Hispaania pärilussõja peamisteks tandriteks kujunesid Põhja-Itaalia, Hispaania Madalmaad, Lõuna-Saksamaa ja Hispaania. Enamik Itaalia riike eelistas jääda neutraalseks. Paavst Clemens XI toetas traditsiooniliselt Bourbone. Poliitiliselt lõhenenud oli ka Hispaania: kui Kastiilia oli Bourbonide poolel, siis Kataloonia toetas Habsburge. Sõja mõlemad osapooled lootsid oma leeri meelitada ka Rootsit, kuid käimasolev Põhjasõda ei andnud selleks võimalust. Edu saatis sõjas koalitsiooni: 1703. aastal krooniti ertshertsog Karl Barcelonas Carlos III nime all Hispaania kuningaks. Inglise väejuht, hertsog Marlborough (vist see en) vallutas Hispaania Madalmaad. Sõja teine kangelane, juba võitluses Türgi vastu kuulsust kogunud Savoia prints Eugène (en) tõrjus Põhja-Itaaliast välja sinna tunginud Prantsuse väed. 1710. aastal tulid Inglismaal võimule toorid, kes taotlesid Inglismaa välja astumist käimasolevast sõjast. 1711. aastal suri 1705. aastal keisriks saanud Joseph I ning kuningas Carlos III sai võimaluse kandideerida ka keisritroonile. Hispaania ja Austria Habsburgide kroonide ühendamine oli Inglismaale samavõrd vastuvõetamatu kui sõja vallandanud Hispaania ja Prantsusmaa võimalik personaalunioon. Nõnda asuti Inglismaa eestvõttel kiiresti rahu sõlmima: 1713 kirjutati Utrechtis alla rahulepingule Prantsusmaa ning Inglismaa, Hollandi, Preisimaa, Portugali ja Savoia vahel, 1714. aastal sõlmiti Rastatti rahu Prantsusmaa ning keisri ja Saksa vürstide vahel. Rahulepingu kohaselt sai Felipe V tagasi Hispaania troonile, tingimusel, et Hispaania ja Prantsusmaa ei sõlmi kunagi ei personaal- ega reaaluniooni. Hispaania Habsburgide teised valdused (Madalmaad, Milano, Napoli ja Sardiinia) läksid Austria Habsburgidele. Savoia hertsog Vittorio Amadeo II kes oskas sõja käigus oskuslikult pooli vahetada, sai kuninga tiitli ning Habsburgide valdustest Sitsiilia saare. Inglismaa sai rahulepinguga [[Gibraltar]i kindluse Vahemere suudmes ning Menorca Baleaari saarestikus. Täitus ka Inglismaa peamine eesmärk: välistati nii Bourbonide kui ka Habsburgide võimalik hegemoonia Euroopas. „Pragmaatiline sanktsioon” ja konvenientsipoliitika Hispaania pärilussõda laiendas oluliselt Austria Habsburgide valdusi. Keiser Karl VI avaldas 1713. aastal „pragmaatilise sanktsiooni”, mis kuulutas Habsburgide valdused jagamatuks. Erinevalt keisritroonist lubati neid pärandada ka naisliinis. 1720.–1730. aastaid iseloomustas konvenientsipoliitika (droit de convenance), kus poliitilisi küsimusi ei lahendatud mitte sõjaväljal, vaid kabinettides. Eelkõige oli konvenientsipoliitikast huvitatud Inglismaa, mis seadis oma välispoliitiliseks eesmärgiks poliitilise tasakaalu hoidmise Mandri-Euroopas. Hispaania pärilussõjale järgnenud aastakümnetel üritas Inglismaa nõrgendada eelõige Austria positsioone. Soov leida „pragmaatilisele sanktsioonile” rahvusvahelist tunnustust sundis Austriat mitmetele järeleandmistele, eriti pärast Karl VI troonipärijast poja surma, kui Habsburgide ainsaks pärijaks jäigi tütar [[Maria Theresia]. 1720. aastal andis Austria Savoiale Sardiinia, saades vastu Sitsiilia saare. Nõnda taastus Mõlema Sitsiilia Kuningriik juba Austria Habsburgide valduses. Savoia hakkas sestpeale kandma Sardiinia kuningriigi nime. 1735. aastal nõustus Karl VI uue vahetusega: Mõlema Sitsiilia Kuningriik, mis oli enne pärilussõda kuulunud Hispaaniale, läks Austria Habsburgidelt Hispaania Bourbonidele. Kompensatsiooniks sai Austria Toscana (Firenze) ja Parma väikeriigid Itaalias. Inglastele, kelle huvides oli Austria Vahemerelt eemale tõrjuda, muutus Mandri-Euroopa sellega veelgi tasakaalustatumaks. Seitsmeaastane sõda 1740. aastal suri Karl VI ning „pragmaatilise sanktsiooni” alusel tuli Austrias võimule Karl VI tütar Maria Theresia. Olukorda kasutas äsja Preisimaa troonile saanud Friedrich II, kes ettekäändena keeldus tunnustamast „pragmaatilist sanktsiooni” ning okupeeris Austria enamarenenuma piirkonna – Sileesia. Alternatiivseks troonipretendendiks kuulutati Baieri kuurvürst Albrecht (?), kes oli abielus Karl VI eelkäija Joseph I tütrega. Albrecht hõivas Praha ja krooniti 1742. aastal Karl VII nime all keisriks Inglismaa, millele Austria liigne nõrgendamine tundus sedapuhku juba tasakaalu rikkumisena, saatis Maria Theresiale appi „pragmaatilise armee”. 1745. aastal keiser suri ning uue Baieri kuurvürsti loobuse tõttu keisritroonist valiti uueks keisriks Maria Theresia abikaasa, endine Lotringi hertsog [[Franz I] 1748. aastal sõlmitud [[Aacheni rahu]ga tunnustas ka Preisimaa „pragmaatilist sanktsiooni”, Maria Theresia oli aga sunnitud ülima vastumeelsusega Sileesiast loobuma. Sileesia tagasisaamine jäi Austria välispoliitika nurgakiviks. Pärast seda kui Inglismaa ja Preisimaa sõlmisid 1756. aasta jaanuaris Westminsteri kokkulepe (?) ühiseks tegevuseks Prantsusmaa vastu, sõlmiti mais 1756 Austria riigikantsler Kaunitzi (en) diplomaatilise tegevuse tulemusena liit Austria ja Prantsusmaa vahel. Sajandeid omavahel vaenutsenud Habsburgide ja Bourbonide liidu sõlmimist nimetati nii diplomaatiliseks revolutsiooniks kui alliansside segipaiskumiseks (renversement des alliances). Liitu kindlustati Maria Theresia tütre Marie-Antoinette ja Prantsuse dofääni, hilisema kuninga Louis XVI abieluga. Samal aastal puhkenud Seitsmeaastane sõda (1756–1763) oli esimene vaenutegevus ajaloos, mis omandas maailmasõja mõõdu. Euroopaga üheaegselt sõditi nii Põhja-Ameerikas, Lääne-Aafrikas kui ka Aasias Indias, kus Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa võitlesid koloniaalülemvõimu pärast. Euroopas olid peamisteks sõdivateks poolteks Preisimaa ja Austria. Preisimaad toetas Inglismaaga personaalunioonis olev Hannover, Austria olulisemad liitlased olid Venemaa ja Rootsi. Sõja vallandas Preisimaa, okupeerides Saksimaa. Kuigi riigipäeva otsusel astus keisririik sõtta Austria poolel, kulgesid sõja esimesed aastad edukamalt Preisimaale. Pärast järjekordset võidukat lahingut Roßbachi all 5. novembril 1757 vabandas Freidrich II vangistatud kindralite ees toidulaua kehvust: „Härrased, ma ei arvanud, et te tulete nii ruttu ja nii suurel hulgal.” Sõja jätkudes Preisimaa jõud rauges. Friedrich II pääses paaril korral üksnes imekombel lahingust eluga: vastase kuul tabas kas hobust või rinnataskus asunud portsigari. Vene väed vallutasid Königsbergi ning hõivasid koos Austria vägedega lühikeseks ajaks isegi Berliini. 1762. aastal sõlmitud eraldirahu Venemaaga) päästis Preisimaa hullemast. 1763. aastal sõja lõpetanud Hubertusburgi rahuga säilitas Preisimaa kõik sõjaeelsed valdused, sealhulgas ka peamiseks tüliõunaks olnud Sileesia. Türgi ekspansiooni tagasitõrjumine Varauusaja alguseks oli Türgi – 1301. aastal riigile aluse pannud sultan Osman I nime järgi ka Osmanite riik – haaranud oma kontrolli alla kogu Kagu-Euroopa, mis jäi Doonau kesk- ja alamjooksust lõunasse. Türgi võimu kõrgpunkt langes sultan Süleyman II Toreda valitsusajale Tema võimu all vallutasid türklased 1521 [[Belgrad]i, kehtestasid kontrolli Veneetsia ja Genua vürtsi- ja kullakaubandusele ning lõid ungarlasi 1526 Mohácsi lahingus, kus kaotas elu ka kuningas Lajos II. Kaotus türklastele lõhestas Ungari mitmeks sajandiks. Szekésfehérváris valiti uueks Ungari kuningaks János Zápolya, Bratislavas aga Lajos II õemees ja keiser Karl V vend Ferdinand (?). Zápolya kutsus appi türklased, kes 1529. aastal sultan Süleyman Toreda juhtimisel suundusid 200 tuhande mehe ja 20 tuhande kaameliga Viini poole. Septembri keskpaigast oktoobri keskpaigani kestnud Viini piiramine hoidis kogu Euroopat ärevil. Et türklasi tagasi tõrjuda, kutsus Luther ka protestante üles keisrile appi minema. Ebaõnnestumine Viini all peatas türklaste edasitungi Euroopas. Gyalu lepinguga (en) aastast 1541 jagati Ungari kolmeks. Suurem osa Ungarist allutati Türgi provintsina (pašalõkina - ?) sultani vahetule võimule. Kuningriigi lääne- ja põhjaosa – Slovakkia koos vahetult keisririigiga piirnevate aladega – läks Habsburgide võimu alla, jäädes ka edaspidi keisririigi piirest välja. Ungari idapoolsetest aladest moodustati Transilvaania vürstiriik, mis kuulus Ungari autonoomseima osana Türgi vasallsõltuvusse. Esimeseks Transilvaania vürstiks sai János Zápolya vastsündinud poeg (kes?), kes valitses Transilvaaniat kuni surmani 1571. Seejärel vürstiks saanud István Báthory valiti 1575. aastal ka Poola troonile. Ungarlaste ja türklaste sõjaline vastasseis jätkus ka edaspidi. 1552. aastal kaitsesid kaks tuhat ungarlast enam kui kuu aega Egeri kindlust (wikipedia: ) saja tuhande türklase vastu. 1566. aastal Szigetvári (Szigetvári lahing - en) kaitsmise lõpetanud käsitsivõitluses hukkusid kõik ungarlased. Szigetvári piiramisel sai surma ka sultan Süleyman II Tore. Võitlused Vahemerel. Türklaste edasitung vallandas võitluse ka Vahemerel. Pärast Põhja-Aafrika allutamist ohustasid türklased Hispaania ja Lõuna-Itaalia vahelist mereühendust. 1535 vallutas Karl V laevastik Tunise ja vabastas 20 tuhat kristlast, keda seal vangis hoiti. Kristlaste edu jäi siiski üürikeseks. Juba 1538. aastal hävitasid türklased Préveza (Préveza merelahing) all Hispaania, Veneetsia ja paavsti ühislaevastiku 150 laeva ja 12 tuhande mehega. Pärast seda kui Prantsusmaa sõlmis 1536. aastal liidu Türgiga, milles mõlemad pooled lubasid tagada vaba liikumise nii laevadele, kaupadele kui inimestele, murenes ka kristlik ühisrinne. Pöördepunktiks Türgi ülemvõimule Vahemerel kujunes 7. oktoobril 1571 Korintose lahes toimunud Lepanto merelahing, kus Püha Liiga (Hispaania, Veneetsia, paavst) laevastik andis Türgi merejõududele hävitava löögi. Tegemist oli ühtlasi viimase suurema sõudelaevastiku kokkupõrkega ajaloos. Kuigi türklaste positsioon Vahemere idaosas jäi endiselt tugevaks – juba 1571 langes Türgi võimu alla varem Veneetsiale kuulunud Küpros –, oli Türgi laevastiku ülemvõim Vahemere ülejäänud osas murtud. 16. sajandi lõpul – 17. sajandi alguses sultanivõim Türgis nõrgenes. 1606. aastal sultani ja keisri vahel sõlmitud lepingus tunnistas sultan keisrit samaväärsena, mis tähendas loobumist kogu maailma ülemvalitseja tiitlist. Türgi valduste piir Euroopas stabiliseerus terveks sajandiks. Kagu-Euroopa Türgi võimu all. Türgi kätte oli langenud kogu Kagu-Euroopa, mis suuremas osas allutati vahetult keskvõimule. Vasallvürstiriikide staatusesse jäid lisaks Transilvaaniale ka Valahhia ja Moldova. Bütsantsi-aegne haldusstruktuur säilitati, mis tagas hästi korraldatud provintsiaalvalitsuse. Üldise maksuna kehtestati kõigile alistatud rahvastele pearaha. Koormised tervikuna polnud siiski suuremad kui kristlike valitsejate ajal. Puudus ka teoorjus. Kaubandus ja tööndus elasid 17. sajandil üle tuntava õitsengu. Kuna türklased ise kaubanduse ega tööndusega ei tegelnud, lubati nendes valdkondades tegutseda armeenlastel ja kreeklastel. Kohalike rahvaste religioonile, keelele ja kultuurile ei avaldatud kuigi tugevat survet, puudus ka vägivaldne islamiseerimine. Kuna „uskmatud” pidid maksma makse, millest moslemid olid vabastatud, ei olnud riik huvitatud maksubaasi ahendamisest. Uusi ristiusukirikuid ehitada polnud siiski lubatud. Türgi võim tõi Kagu-Euroopas kaasa sotsiaalse nivelleerumine. Vana aadel suri välja, uut peale ei kasvanud. Ainus võimalus sotsiaalsel redelil tõusta oli astuda islami usku. Albaanlased, bosnialased ja mõned kreeklased seda ka tegid. Lisaks pearaha maksmise kohustusele korraldati kristlikel aladel iga nelja-viie aasta järel teismeliste poiste sundvärbamine riigiteenistusse. Tugevamad poisid suunati sultani isiklike orjadena sõjateenistusse. Nendest komplekteeriti 12 tuhande meheline janitšaride eliitjalaväekorpus. Janitšarid elasid vallalistena kloostritaolistes kasarmutes valju distsipliini all. Teine osa poisse, kes paistsid intelligentsematena, õpetati samasugustes karmides tingimustes valitsusametnikeks. Nõnda valitseti, kaitsti ja laiendati vallutatud alasid orjade ja renegaatidega. Isegi Türgi valitsusjuht suurvesiir oli sageli slaavi või kreeka päritolu. Türgi uus tulemine. Türgi uuele tõusule panid aluse Albaania päritolu Köprülü (en) suguvõsast pärit suurvesiirid – sultani palees köögipoisina alustanud Mehmed (kes?) ja tema poeg Ahmed (kes?). Nende juhtimisel alustasid türklased uut ekspansiooni Euroopa suunal. 1669. aastal vallutati Kreeta, 1672 langes türklaste kätte Podoolia. 1683 piirasid suurvesiir Kara Mustafa'' (en) juhitud Türgi väed teistkordselt Viini (Viini lahing; en). Keiser Leopold I pages ümberpiiratud linnast. „Euroopa päästjaks” osutus Poola kuningas Jan III Sobieski kes 12. septembril lõi türklasi [[Kahlenberg]i juures Viini väravate all väega, mis oli kogutud üle Euroopa; kõrvale jäid vaid türklaste traditsioonilised toetajad prantslased. Viini piiramine kujunes Türgi ekspansiooni pöördepunktiks Euroopas. Sestpeale algas türklaste väljatõrjumine, milles juhtroll kuulus Austriale. Suures Türgi sõjas (1683–1699) vallutati türklastelt tagasi Ungari, mis koos Transilvaaniaga läks Austria võimu alla. Euroopa riikide omavahelistes sõdades kehtinud reeglitest türklastega sõdides kinni ei peetud, mistõttu saatis sõjategevust eriline julmus ja vägivald. Hukatud türklastelt nüliti nahk ja nad kuivatati muumiateks. 1699. aastal sõlmitud Karlowitzi rahuga nihutati Türgi valduste piir Balkanil taas Doonaule, kus see oli olnud ka varauusaja alguses. Poola sai tagasi Podoolia ning Veneetsia Dalmaatsia rannikuala. Habsburgide valdustega liideti veel Horvaatia ja Slavoonia (tänapäeva Horvaatia). Iseseisvust taotlevate Ungari '''kurutsite vabadusvõitluses Austria labantsitega --?? (1703–1711) ei õnnestunud ungarlastel siiski Habsburgide ülemvõimu kukutada. Pärast uut Austria-Türgi sõda (1716–1718) sõlmitud Passarowitzi rahuga saavutas Austria suurimad piirid ajaloos, hõivates ka Põhja-Serbia ja Väike-Valahhia, mis pärast 1737–1739 toimunud sõda sõlmitud Belgradi rahuga tuli türklastele tagastada. Kuni varauusaja lõpuni püsis Türgi piir Balkanil muutusteta. Poola ja Austria kõrval sekkus sündmustesse Kagu-Euroopas ka 1686. aastal Türgi-vastase Püha Liigaga liitunud Venemaa. Juba 1696. aastal õnnestus venelastel vallutada Doni suudmes asuv Aasovi kindlus, mis küll läks aastateks 1711–1739 tagasi Türgile. Olulisemat edu saavutasid venelased alles 18. sajandi teisel poolel, mil kahe sõja (1768–1774; 1787–1792) tulemusel õnnestus hõivata Türgi ja selle Krimmi vasallkhaaniriigi valdused Musta mere põhjarannikul Bugist läänes Kubani jõeni idas. Katariina II eesmärk vallutada Konstantinoopol ja viia Venemaa piir Vahemereni oli juba käeulatuses, kuid jäi siiski teostamata. Türgilt tagasi võetud alade koloniseerimine. 18. sajandil algas türklastelt tagasi võidetud aladel ulatuslik saksa kolonisatsioon, mis pani aluse osalt tänini säilinud saksa vähemusele Kagu-Euroopa maades. Suur osa kolonistidest olid protestandid, keda katoliku Austrias taga kiusati. Saksa kolonisatsioon kujunes Ungaris Doonau ja Balatoni vahelisel alal, Serbia põhjaosas (Vojvodina), tänapäeva Rumeenia lääne- ja põhjaosas (Banat (või Banaat?), Transilvaania) ning Lääne-Ukrainas (Galiitsia, Bukoviina). Musta mere põhjaranniku stepiala koloniseerisid venelased. Katariina II lähikondlase vürst Grigori Potjomkini eestvõttel asutati Sevastopoli ja Odessa sadamalinn. Venemaa uutes valdustes 1787. aastal korraldatud ühise ringsõiduga, kus osalesid Katariina II, Austria keiser Joseph II ja Poola kuningas Stanisław II August, seonduvad nn Potjomkini külad – kolonistide õitsvat elu kujutavad dekoratsioonid. = PRANTSUSMAA = Prantsusmaa oli varauusaja Euroopa kõige väljapaistvam monarhia. Juba Philippe Ilusast peale kandsid end „kiriku vanimaks tütreks” pidava Prantsusmaa kuningad tiitlit Rex christianissimus – „kõigekristlikum kuningas”. 16. sajandi alguseks oli Prantsusmaa poliitiline ühendamine lõppenud ning kehtestunud tugev kuningavõim. Alates 1497. aastast lõppesid kuninga ediktid sõnadega car tel est notre plaisir – ‘sest selline on meie tahtmine’. Generaalstaadid (états généraux) käisid vormiliselt küll veel 1614. aastani koos, kuid kuningavõimu need enam oluliselt ei piiranud. Prantsusmaa tähtsuse kasvule Euroopas panid aluse Itaalia sõjad, mida 1494. aastal alustas kuningas Charles VIII Kuigi Itaalia sõjad ei andnud Prantsusmaale territoriaalseid võite, aitasid need kaasa kuningavõimu edasisele tugevnemisele ning tõstsid oluliselt Prantsusmaa rahvusvahelist reputatsiooni. Reformatsioon Prantsusmaal Reformatsioon jättis prantslased esialgu ükskõikseks. Kuningas [[François I] oli rahul 1516. aastal sõlmitud [[Bologna konkordaat|Bologna konkordaadiga], mis andis talle õiguse nimetada ametisse piiskoppe ja abte. Sellega muudeti vaimulikkond Prantsusmaal kuningast sõltuvaks ning paavstivõimu vastu astumiseks polnud põhjust. Ka talurahva olukord oli Prantsusmaal parem kui Saksamaal. Seetõttu levis protestantism pea eranditult üksnes linnakodanluse hulgas. Pariisis keelustas parlament luterlike kirjade levitamise. Seda eiranud augustiinlasest munk Jean Vallieré (väike tähtsus) saadeti 1523. aastal luterliku ketserina tuleriidale. Temast sai reformatsiooni esimene ohver Prantsusmaal. Samal aastal alustas Piibli tõlkimist prantsuse keelde. Temagi oli sunnitud vahepeal põgenema, tõusis aga hiljem kuninga raamatukoguhoidjaks. Luterlaste tõsisem jälitamine algas 1530. aastatel lendlehtede afääri (affaire des placards; en) ajel: 1534. aastal jõudsid luterlikud kirjutised juba kuninganna magamistoa uksele. Lõuna-Prantsusmaal hakkas peamiselt aadli ja alamvaimulikkonna hulgas 1540. aastatel levima kalvinism. Šveitslaste Vandeliidu nime järgi (sks Eidgenossenschaft) hakati Prantsuse kalviniste nimetama hugenottideks. Henri II jäi välispoliitikas pragmaatiliselt reformatsiooni poolele: parasjagu käimas olevates Itaalia sõdades võitles Prantsusmaa katolike Habsburgide ja paavsti vastu. Sisepoliitikas seevastu suhtus kuningas riigi ühtsust lagundavasse reformatsiooni vaenulikult. 1551. aastal anti ketserite jälitamine üle kuninglikele kohtutele. 1557. aasta [[Compiègne’i edikt]iga ähvardati kõiki reformaatorlike õpetuste pooldajaid surmanuhtlusega. 1559. aastal sõlmitud Cateau-Cambrésis' rahu lõpetas Itaalia sõjad. Ususõjad Prantsusmaal aga alles hakkasid õiget hoogu koguma, olles seotud kolme perekonna võimuvõitlusega. Kuninga lähisugulased Bourbonid toetasid protestante, õukonnas mõjukad Guise'id (en) katoliiklasi, troonil istuvad Valois'd aga püüdsid laveerida mõlema leeri vahel. Cateau-Cambrésis’ rahupidustuste turniiril sai kuningas Henri II surmavalt haavata – piik tabas teda otse silma. Troonile tõusis 15-aastane François II Regendiks sai noore kuninga ema [[Caterina de' Medici], kes jagas võimu Guise’ide perekonnaga. Lotringist pärit Guise’id saavutasid esmalt positsiooni Šoti õukonnas: kuningas James V abiellus Lotringi Mariega. Sellest abielust sündis 1542. aastal tütar, hilisem Mary Stuart, kes juba viieaastaselt määrati mehele temast kaks aastat nooremale troonipärijale François’le ning toodi Prantsusmaale. Abielu sõlmiti küll alles 1558, kui Mary oli saanud 16-aastaseks. François II oodatust märksa varasem troonile jõudmine suurendas veelgi Guise’ide perekonna mõju. Hertsog François Guise (en) oli kuninga vägede ülemjuhataja, tema vend Charles Guise (en) Reimsi peapiiskop ning Prantsusmaa rikkaim prelaat. Seni suhteliselt stabiilsel Prantsusmaal algasid rahutud ajad. Vaatamata Henri II ediktidele ei õnnestunud kalvinismi levikut peatada. Mais 1559 pidasid Prantsuse hugenotid esimest rahvuslikku sinodit. Tolleks ajaks oli kalvinistidel üle kogu maa – valdavalt Lõuna-Prantsusmaal ja Normandias – juba kaks tuhat kogudust. Nende alade aadel tundis end kuningavõimu soosingust kõrvale jäetuna. Saamata kiriku maavaldusi kuningalt, loodeti neid hankida reformatsiooni teel. Kalvinistide eesotsas seisid Kapetingide kõrvalharust pärit Bourbonid, kes valitsesid Hispaania ja Prantsusmaa piiril asuvat väikest Navarra kuningriiki. 1560. aastal üritasid Bourbonid vandenõu abil „vabastada noor kuningas Guise’de türanniast”. Kuningas kavatseti kinni võtta, Guise’id võimult kõrvaldada, kutsuda kokku generaalstaadid ning avada tee protestantismile. Vandenõu ei õnnestunud. Selle juhid, kel ei jõudnud põgeneda, poodi üles Amboise’ kuningalossi juures üles. Samal aastal suri ootamatult kuningas François II ning troonile tõusis tema kümneaastane vend Charles IX Olukorra lepitamiseks kutsuti esimest korda pärast 1504. aastat taas kokku generaalstaadid. 1560. aastal [[Orléans]is kokku tulnud seisuste esindusel kodurahu saavutada ei õnnestunud. Caterina de’ Medici oli usuküsimustes üsna ükskõikne, kuid kuningavõimu tugevdamiseks pidas vajalikuks hoida katoliiklaste ja kalvinistide vahel tasakaalu ning lähenes Bourbonidele. Mõõdukamate (politiques) ühe liidri kantsler Michel de l'Hôpitali eestvõttel avaldati jaanuaris 1562 tolerantsusedikt, millega kõik varasemad hugenottide vastu suunatud korraldused tühistati. Pingeid see vähemaks ei võtnud. Kuna hugenottide teenistused olid kinnised, liikus nende kohta kõikvõimalikke kuulujutte, mis väitsid, et armulaua riituseks tapetakse lapsi ja vägistatakse tüdrukuid. Niisugused jutud külvasid katoliiklastesse umbusku, aga ka vaenu protestantide vastu. Hugenottide sõjad 1. märtsil 1562 tappis François Guise’i juhitud väesalk Vassy (ei leia õiget kohta) alevis jumalateenistuse ajal paar(kümmend) kalvinisti (hukatute arvu üle vaieldakse tänini), vallandades ligi kolm aastakümmet kestnud kodusõja. Prantsuse ajalookirjutus eristab kaheksa hugenottide sõda aastatel 1562–1589. Esialgu saavutasid hugenotid edu. 1570. aastal kolmanda hugenottide sõja lõpetanud Saint-Germaini kokkuleppega lubati protestantidel kogu riigis jumalateenistusi pidada. Nad said õiguse astuda riigiametitesse ning neile kinnistati neli kindluslinna: Montauban, Cognac, La Rochelle ja La Charité. Bourbone toetanud kalvinistist admiral Gaspard de Coligny (vt wikipedia:Gaspard de Coligny) sai kuninga nõuandjana sisuliselt uueks regendiks. Coligny suurejoonelised plaanid Hispaania nõrgestamiseks, mis nägid ette ka koloniaalvalduste hõivamist Ameerikas, ei leidnud Caterina de’Medici poolehoidu. Pealegi oli Colignyst saanud arvestatav konkurent Caterina enda võimuambitsioonidele. Et kindlustada protestantide mõju, abiellus Navarra kuningapoeg Henri Bourbon 18. augustil 1572 kuninga õe Margueritega viimase vastuseisust hoolimata. 22. augustil haavas Guise’ide palgatud mõrvar admiral Colignyd. Kartes kättemaksu, otsustati õukonnas, et pulmade puhul Pariisi kogunenud hugenottidele tehakse korraga lõpp. Nende majade uksed tähistati valgete ristidega. 24. augusti varahommikul kell kaks algas Pärtliöö veresaun. Pariisis tapeti kaks tuhat protestanti, teiste hulgas ka päev varem pääsenud admiral Coligny. Kogu maal langes pärtliööl ja järgnevatel päevadel kuni kümme tuhat hugenotti. Protestantismist lahti öelnud Navarra Henri jäeti ellu. Et mitte end näidata hüpiknukuna poliitiliste jõudude käes, võttis kuningas Charles IX vastutuse Pärtliöö veresauna eest enda peale. Protestantlikes maades tekitas toimunu hirmu ja õudust, Roomas seevastu peeti tänujumalateenistusi. Hispaania kuningas Felipe II, saanud teate Pärtliööst, puhkes väidetavalt elus esimest ja viimast korda naerma. Pärast Pärtliööd oli Prantsusmaa lõhestatum kui kunagi varem. 1572. aastal loodud kalvinistliku uniooni mõju alla langes suurem osa Lõuna-Prantsusmaast. Kõlasid üleskutsed mõrvata türannist kuningas. Enne kui hugenotid selle plaani teostada jõudsid, 1574. aastal, kuningas Charles IX suri. Poola kuningaks valitud Charles IX vend, Anjou hertsog Henri pages Poolast ja krooniti Henri III nime all kuningaks Prantsusmaa troonile oli jõudnud juba kolmas Caterina de’ Medici poeg. Kuigi aeg ja olukord nõudsid tugevat valitsejat, oli Henri III troonil üsna abitu. Riigi valitsemisest märksa rohkem meeldis Henrile õmmelda ja tikkida. Soov Prantsusmaa ühtsust säilitada sundis kuningat Pärtliööd kahetsema ning hugenottidele mingilgi määral vastu tulema. 1576. aasta [[Beaulieu edikt]iga, mis lõpetas viienda hugenottide sõja, taastati usuvabadus. Leppimatud katoliiklased lõid seejärel vastukaaluks oma liiga, mille etteotsa sai Henri Guise. Olukorra muutis katoliiklaste jaoks veelgi ärevamaks viimase Caterina de’ Medici poja, Madalmaade põhjaprovintside asehaldurina tegutsenud François surm 1584. aastal – olukorras, kus võimuloleval kuningal järeltulijaid polnud, andis see troonipärija õigused Navarra Henrile. Pärtliööst katoliku usu vastuvõtmise teel pääsenud Henri vahetas taas usku ning temast sai Lõuna-Prantsusmaa hugenottide liider. Järgnes viimane, kaheksas ja pikim hugenottide sõda – kolme Henri sõda aastail 1584–1589. Selle osapoolteks olid kuningas Henri III, troonipärija õigustes Navarra Henri ning katoliiklaste juht Henri Guise, keda toetas ka Pariis (le roi de Paris). Kuigi võitlus käis troonipärija ümber, kartis Henri III ja sugugi mitte alusetult omaenese võimu pärast. Katse kuue tuhande Šveitsi kaardiväelase abiga Pariis oma kontrolli alla saada lõppes kuningale ebaõnnestumisega – mais 1588 tõusis Pariis barrikaadidele, sundides kuninga põgenema. Saanud tuge katoliiklaste lüüasaamisest Hispaania ja Inglismaa heitluses (Võitmatu armaada häving), andis Henri III 23. detsembril 1588 korralduse Henri Guise mõrvata. Järgmisel päeval tabas pistoda ka François Guise’i. Henri III lootus „nüüd olen ma lõpuks kuningas” osutus siiski enneaegseks. Guise’ide matustel osales üle 100 tuhande pariislase, kes üheaegselt küünlaid kustutades vandusid: „Nii kustutagu Issand ka Valois’de dünastia!” 13. jaanuaril 1589 suri intriigide peasepistajaid, kuninga ema Caterina de’ Medici. Henri III andis end lõunast lähenevate Navarra Henri vägede kaitse alla. Koos liiguti Pariisi peale. Katoliiklased ootasid hirmunult uut ja vastupidist Pärtliööd. Lendlehtedes küsiti, kas tõesti ei leidu ainsatki ausat katoliiklast, kes karistaks kuningat Guise’ide tapmise eest. 1. augustil 1589 aus katoliiklane leidus: dominiiklasest munk Jacques Clément viis pariislaste unistuse täide ja mõrvas vihatud kuninga. Nantes’i edikt Henri IV nime all Prantsusmaa troonile saanud Navarra Henri pani aluse Bourbonide dünastiale Prantsusmaal. Katoliiklased uut kuningat ei tunnistanud. Kulus enam kui üheksa aastat, enne kui Henri IV-l õnnestus kehtestada võim kogu riigis. Hispaania saatis Madalmaadest Pariisi kaitseks [[Alessandro Farnese] (kes?) juhitud väed. Henri IV pidi taanduma Normandiasse. Kui Felipe II pakkus troonikandidaadiks oma kolmandast abielust Prantsuse printsessi Élisabetiga sündinud tütart Isabeli, osutusid pariislaste rahvuslikud tunded tugevamaks kui usulised: pigem oldi valmis toetama Navarra Henrid, kui viimane vaid veel kord usku vahetaks, kui andma trooni võõrastesse kätesse. Paris vaut bien une messe – „Pariis väärib missat” – leidis ka kuningas ning astus 25. augustil 1593. aastal taas katoliku usku. Seepeale avas Pariis väravad ning 1594. aastal Henri krooniti. 1596 sunniti Inglismaa ja Hollandi abiga hispaanlased lahkuma. Viimasena tunnustas 1598. aastal uut kuningat katoliku leeri mõjukamaid provintse Bretagne. Nantes’i ediktiga 13. aprillist 1598 kuulutati katoliku usk Prantsusmaal valitsevaks usuks'. Katoliku kirik sai tagasi endised õigused ja vara. Lubati ka protestantide tegevus, kuid mitte Pariisis ega kuningakojas. Hugenottidele antud õigused muutsid nad omamoodi riigiks riigis: neil oli õigus kutsuda kokku generaalstaatide sarnaseid poliitilisi koosolekuid, neil olid esindajad kuninga juures, neile jäeti alles ka varem eraldatud kindluslinnad, millest tuntuim oli La Rochelle. Suur osa katoliiklasi pidas Nantes’i edikti liigseks järeleandmiseks. Kuningale korraldati enam kui kakskümmend atentaati, enne kui fanaatilisel katoliiklasel 'Ravaillac’il õnnestus 14. mail 1610. aastal Henri IV tappa. Henri IV valitsusajal kodusõjas laastatud Prantsusmaa kosus, paljuski tänu rahanduse peakontrolöri hertsog Maximilian de Sullyle (see vist wikipedia:Maximilien de Béthune, Duke of Sully), kes korraldas ümber riigi maksusüsteemi. Kuningas ei unustanud ka alamkihtide heaolu, pidades vajalikuks, et „ka kõige vaesem Prantsuse talupoeg saaks pühapäeval kana potti panna”. Louis XIII Prantsusmaa troonile tõusis mõrvatud kuninga üheksa-aastane poeg Louis XIII Tema valitsusaja algus möödus kodusõjas (1614–1620), kus aristokraatia üritas veel kord, kuid asjatult, tagasi võita kuningavõimu tugevnemisel kaotsi läinud positsioone. Louis XIII valitsusaja pöördepunktiks kujunes 1624. aasta, mil esimeseks ministriks nimetati Richelieu hertsog ja kardinal Armand Jean du Plessis ([[Kardinal Richelieu]; 1585–1642). „Minu esimeseks eesmärgiks oli kuninga suurus, teiseks riigi vägevus (salut publique)”, märkis Richelieu hiljem oma poliitilises testamendis. Eeskätt oli see Richelieu teene, et Louis XIII valitsusaeg avas absolutismi ajastu Prantsusmaal, mille tipuks kujunes Louis XIII poja Päikesekuningas Louis XIV valitsusaeg. Louis XIII eelistas riigiasjade korraldamisel toetuda kardinalile. Tema isiklik panus kuningavõimu tugevdamisesse jäi üpris tagasihoidlikuks. Louis XIII armastas jahil käia, harrastas laulmist ja joonistamist ning pidas lugu heast söögist. Prantsusmaa konfessionaalne lõhestatus ning hugenottide „riik riigis” oli tõsisemaid takistusi absolutismi kehtestamise teel. Ka kodusõjas olid hugenotid asunud kuningavõimu vastaste poolele. 1627. aastal alustasid kuningaväed hugenottide tähtsaima kindluslinna La Rochelle’i piiramist. Ketserluse bastioniks (la bastion de l’hérésie) kuulutatud linn ümbritseti valli ning mere poolt pooleteise kilomeetri pikkuse tammiga, mis takistas inglasi hugenotte abistamast. Pea pooled linna 14 tuhandest elanikust surid nälga, enne kui linn 1628. aasta oktoobris kapituleerus. 1629. aasta armuedikt (Edit de Grâce) säilitas kalvinistidele küll usuvabaduse, kuid neile Nantes’i ediktiga antud poliitilised eriõigused tühistati. Nõnda jäi Prantsusmaa katoliiklikuks maaks protestantliku vähemusega, kelle poliitilisi õigusi oluliselt piirati. Eelkõige Habsburgide vastu suunatud välispoliitikas toetas aga Prantsusmaa ka edaspidi just protestantlikke võime, sekkudes nende poolel ka Kolmekümneaastasesse sõtta. Riigi usulise ühtsuse saavutamise kõrval pidas Richelieu hädavajalikuks piirata kõrgaadli võimu. Kuigi kuninga ema Marie de' Medici õhutas poega Richelieud tagandama, asus Louis XIII vastupidi oma esimest ministrit toetama. Pärast 1630. aasta „tüssatute päeva” (en; Journée des Dupes) oli lahkuma sunnitud hoopiski Maria de’ Medici. Richelieu surus otsustavalt maha kõrgaadli vastupanukatsed. Vandenõulaste maavaldused konfiskeeriti, nende kindlustused hävitati. Keelati duellid. Provintside valitsemiseks saadeti Pariisist kohtadele kuningale alluvad intendandid, kes kontrollisid nii kiriku-, kohtu- kui ka rahandusasju. Päikesekuningas Louis XIV Pärast isa surma viieaastasena troonile tõusnud Louis XIV valitsusaega peetakse absolutismi kõrgajaks kogu Euroopas. Päikesekuningaks (Roi Soleil) kutsutu võimu esimene aastakümme kordas Louis XIII valitsusaja algust. Tegelik võimutäius kuulus kuninga ema Austria Anna soosikule, itaallasele Giulio Mazzarinole (prantsuspäraselt [[Jules Mazarin]) (1602–1661), kes Richelieu soovitusel sai esimeseks ministriks. Mazarin surus maha nii linnade (fronde parlementaire) kui ka aadli (fronde des princes) mässud „vanade õiguste” taastamiseks ning säilitas absolutistliku monarhia, valitsedes kuninga nimel kuni surmani 1661. Juba järgmisel päeval pärast Mazarini surma deklareeris kahekümne kolme aastane kuningas, et hakkab ise valitsema. „Te võite oma nõuannetega minu kõrval seista, kui ma seda palun,” teatas kuningas riiginõukogule. Kuningavõimu kõrgeimateks ametnikeks olid neli riigisekretäri (ministrit) eesotsas rahanduse peakontrolöriga. Louis XIV ajal täitis seda ametit Jean-Baptiste Colbert (1619–1683) – mees, kes riietus alati musta ega naeratanud iialgi. Colbert’i peetakse merkantilistliku majanduspoliitika üheks kõige silmapaistvamaks esindajaks, kes muu hulgas viis esimesena sisse ka tänapäevases mõistes riigieelarve. Richelieu püstitatud eesmärgid jäid kujundama ka Louis XIV sisepoliitikat. Seadnud lipukirjaks „üks kuningas, üks seadus, üks usk” (un roi, une loi, une foi), hakkas Louis XIV piirama poliitilised õigused juba kaotanud hugenottide usuvabadust. Kuningas lootis, et hugenotid loobuvad oma usust ja pöörduvad tagasi katoliiklusse. Neile kehtestati kõrgemad maksud, nad vallandati riigiametitest. Osas paikkondades pandi hugenottidele kogu sõjaväe majutamise ränk koorem, mis andis põhjust kutsuda sõdureid „saabastatud misjonärideks”. Suurem osa kalvinistidest jäi siiski oma usule truuks. Fontainebleau ediktiga 1685. aastal tühistas Louis XIV kaheksakümmend seitseaastat kehtinud Nantes’i edikti. Kalvinistide kirikud suleti või koguni lammutati. Prantsusmaalt lahkus väidetavalt kuni pool miljonit hugenotti, enamikus töönduste omanikud ja oskustöölised, kes suundusid Hollandisse, Inglismaale või Brandenburgi. Üksnes väike osa kalviniste pöördus tagasi katoliku usku, osa aga jätkas teenistusi salaja. Hugenottide viimaseks suuremaks väljaastumiseks kujunes kamisaaride (valgesärklaste) ülestõus Kagu-Prantsusmaal aastail 1702–1705. Kuigi Nantes’i edikti tühistamine tõi kaasa lausa rahvusvahelise skandaali – isegi paavst taunis kuninga teguviisi –, saavutati seeläbi Prantsusmaa usuline ühtsus. 1682. aastal kolis Louis XIV õukond Pariisist Versailles’sse. 1624. aastal ehitama asutud kuninga uues residentsis oli küll üle kahe tuhande ruumi, ent sinna tuli mahutada enam kui paarkümmend tuhat õukondlast ja nende teenrit. Seetõttu oli elu Versailles’s üpris kitsas. Samas tähendas Versailles’st eemalejäämine tollasele aadlimehele sama, kui olla mitte keegi. Aadli koondamine tagas tõhusama kontrolli nende üle ning pidi välistama uute võimalike aadlimässude puhkemise. Kulukas õukonnaelu allutas aadli ka majanduslikult kuningale, pakkudes vastukaaluks mitmeid karjäärivõimalusi. Versailles’ õukonnaetikett muutus peagi kogu Euroopa malliks. See ei puudutanud ainult kõnet, vaid ka liigutusi ja ilmeid. Etikett seadis piinliku täpsusega paika ka kuninga enda igapäevaelu, muutes ta otsekui suureks nukuks, keda selleks väljavalitud isikud riietavad, söödavad, jalutama viivad ja voodisse panevad. Prantsuse keel asendas diplomaatilises suhtlemises seni ametlikuks peetud ladina keele, sobides selleks väljenduste suurema peenuse, painduvuse ja täpsuse poolest. 17. sajandi lõpuks oli prantsuse keel levinud juba sel määral, et muutis teiste keelte valdamise Euroopas peaaegu üleliigseks. Üksnes Austria õukonnas üritati 18. sajandi keskpaigani prantsuse keele sissetungile vastu seista. Louis XIV ajast peale hakkas Prantsusmaa määrama muutusi moemaailmas. Ka Euroopa köögikunst võlgneb palju oskusi Päikesekuninga õukonnale. Prantsusmaal hakati esmakordselt valmistama jäätist ning kääritama vahuveini. Kasuliku söögiriistana pälvis eluõiguse kahvel. Õukonnaelu soodustas ka kirjanduse, kunsti ja muusika edendamist. Louis XIV aegsesse Pariisi rajati raamatukogud, tähetorn ja botaanikaaed. Tänapäeval on ajaloolased veendunud, et Louis XIV ei kasutanud kunagi talle omistatud kuulsaimat väljend „Riik see olen mina” (L’Etat c’est moi!). Surivoodil tõdes kuningas: „Mina lähen ära, aga riik jääb alles” (Je m’en vais, mais l’Etat demeurera toujours). Versailles’ kullasära oli juba tuhmumas, paljuski tänu Louis XIV valitsusaja lõpukümnendite välispoliitilistele ebaõnnestumistele, mis lõpetasid Louis XIV valitsusaja alguseks saavutatud Prantsusmaa ülemvõimu Euroopas. „Pärast meid tulgu või veeuputus” Uueks kuningaks tõusis Louis XIV pojapoeg Louis XV kes oli troonile astudes kõigest viieaastane, nagu vanaisagi. Kuninga täisealiseks saamiseni valitses Prantsusmaad regendina Louis XIV vennapoeg, Orléans’i hertsog Philippe, bulvariromaanidest väljaastunud elumees. Nii sise- kui välispoliitikas stabiilse ajajärgu lõpetas 1721. aastal šotlasest rahanduse peakontrolöri [[John Law] põhjustatud riigipankrot. Koloniaalaktsiate hinna pidurdamatu tõus tõi kaasa börsimulli lõhkemise ning aktsiate väärtuse alanemise nelja protsendini. Paljud, kelle varandus koosneski vaid paberist, laostusid täielikult. 1723. aastal ise valitsema asunud Louis XV tõusis rokokooajastu keskpunkti. Kuninga kõrval teostasid võimu kardinal Fleury ning alates 1745. aastast kuninga armuke Pompadour. Louis XV valitsusaega iseloomustab kõige paremini tema kuulsaks öeldud lause: „Pärast meid tulgu või veeuputus” ( Après nous le déluge). Absolutistlikku valitsemisviisi kritiseeriti üha avalikumalt ja teravamini. Hävitav kaotus tabas Prantsusmaad Seitsmeaastases sõjas (1756–1763), mille tulemusena kaotati koloniaalvaldusi nii Põhja-Ameerikas, Aafrikas kui ka Aasias. 1774. aastal kuningaks saanud Louis XVI kutsus rahandusasjade peakontrolöriks füsiokraat [[Anne Robert Turgot] (1727–1781), lootes majandusreformidega riiki üha süvenevast kriisiolukorrast välja tuua. Viljakaubanduse vabakslaskmine tõi kaasa hindade tõusu ja alamkihtide mässu. Teisalt astus reformide vastu ja ohtu sattunud privileegide kaitseks välja kuninganna Marie-Antoinette’i juhitud õukonnapartei. Turgot vallandati ja reformid kukkusid läbi. Prantsusmaa oli jõudnud revolutsiooni lävele. = 7. INGLISMAA = Rooside sõja lõpp tõi 1485. aastal Inglismaal võimule Tudorite dünastia, kes valitses maad 1603. aastani. Kuningas Henry VII peamiseks ülesandeks oli kodusõjas laastatud riigi stabiliseerimine. Mässuliste aadlike maavalduste konfiskeerimisega nõrgendati feodaalse opositsiooni majanduslikku baasi, kuningast sai riigi suurim maavaldaja. Kuigi Inglismaal jäi parlamendi mõju varauusajal märksa suuremaks kui Mandri-Euroopa seisuslikel esinduskogudel, viis Henry VII läbi parlamendi koosseisu puhastuse, saavutamaks seal kuningavõimu toetavate uusaadlike (gentry) ülekaalu. Suuraadli mõju piiramiseks määras kuningas krahvkondades ametisse peamiselt väikeaadli hulgast pärit rahukohtunikud, kelle kätte koondus võim kohtadel. Rooside sõjast eluga pääsenud kõrgaadlike linnused lammutati ning desarmeeriti: suurtükk kuulutati kuninglikuks relvaks. Varauusaja alguses jagunes [[Suurbritannia saar] Inglismaa ja Šotimaa kuningriigi vahel. Inglise Tudorid püüdsid laiendada oma võimu nii põhjapoolsele Šotimaale, mida valitses Stuartite dünastia kui ka läänepoolsele naabersaarele Iirimaale, kus tuli jagada võimu iirlastest suurmaaomanikega, kes korraldasid jätkuvat vastupanu sõltumatuse kaitseks. Reformatsioon Inglismaal Inglise reformatsiooni keskseks tegelaskujuks sai kuningas Henry VIII Usupuhastuse vallandudes ei läinud Henry VIII sellega kaasa, kirjutades veel 1521. aastal Lutheri-vastase kirja seitsme sakramendi kaitseks, pälvides paavstilt usukaitsja (defensor fidei) tunnustava tiitli. Reformatsiooni eestvedajaks sattus kuningas täiesti isiklikel põhjustel. Pärast vanema venna Arthuri varajast surma abiellus Henry VIII leseks jäänud vennanaise, Aragóni printsessi Catalinaga. Vana Testamendi kohaselt (3Ms 20) pidi selline abielu jääma lastetuks ning paavstilt saadud eriloast hoolimata pidas Henry oma abielu ikkagi patuseks, sest troonipärijat ei sündinud ning viiest tütrestki jäi ellu vaid üks. Kuningas soovis end temast kuus aastat vanemast naisest lahutada ja abielluda endast kuusteist aastat noorema õuedaami [[Anne Boleyn]iga. 1527. aastal alanud ja aastaid väldanud läbirääkimised paavstikuuriaga tulemusi ei andnud: Aragóni Catalina oli Karl V tädi ning pärast Pavia lahingut ei olnud paavstil vähimatki soovi keisriga tülli minna. Et Anne Boleyn ei leppinud üksnes kuninga armukese osaga, tuli Henry VIII-l alustada omal käel reformatsiooni. Kuningas esitas parlamendile mitmeid seadusettepanekuid, mis samm-sammult vähendasid paavsti mõjuvõimu Inglismaal. 1532. aastal loobuti maksude tasumisest paavstikuuriale. Järgmisel aastal nimetati Canterbury peapiiskopiks – Inglismaa kõrgeimaks vaimulikuks – senine kuninga kaplan Thomas Cranmer, kellest sai peamine reformatsiooni läbiviija. Cranmer korraldas kiiresti kuninga lahutuse Aragóni Catalinast ning seejärel uue abielu sõlmimise Anne Boleyniga, kes 1533. aasta septembris sünnitas kuningale tütre, hilisema kuninganna Elizabeth I. Kuningas tühistas paavsti jurisdiktsiooni Inglismaa üle ning keelas piiskoppidel Roomaga igasuguse suhtlemise. Paavst pani vastukäiguna kuninga kirikuvande alla. Novembris 1534 vastu võetud supremaadiaktiga kinnitas parlament kuninga kirikupeaks (supreme head in earth of the Church of England). Inglismaa kirik lahkus Rooma alluvusest. Järgnevatel aastatel suleti Inglismaal kõik kloostrid. Kiriku maavaldus, mis moodustas pea veerandi kogu maaomandist, langes uusaadli ja kodanluse kätte, luues Inglismaal tugeva Rooma-vastase maavaldajate kihi, kes ei soovinud enam endise olukorra taastamist. Paraku ei aidanud ka uus abielu meessoost troonipärijat ilmale tuua. Ainsa ellujäänud lapsena sündis tütar Elizabeth. 1536. aastal saatis kuningas oma teise abikaasa fabritseeritud abielurikkumise süüdistusel tapalavale. Kuninga kolmas abikaasa Jane Seymour suri 1537. aastal pärast kauaoodatud poja Edwardi sünnitamist. 1540. aastal üksnes kuus kuud kestnud abielu Kleve hertsogi tütre Annega lõppes välispoliitilistel põhjustel lahutusega. Kuninga viies abikaasa Catherine Howard hukati 1542. aastal samuti abielurikkumises süüdistatuna, mis sedapuhku polnud alusetu. Catherine Parr, kellega kuningas abiellus 1543. aastal, jäi 1547. aastal juba kolmandat korda lesena kuningat leinama. Ta suri järgmisel aastal juba oma neljandas abielus last sünnitades. Henry VIII valitsusaja lõpuks oli Inglismaal kujunenud „katolitsism ilma paavsti ja munkadeta”. Dogmaatiliselt jäi anglikaani kirik veel mõnda aega katoliku traditsiooniga seotuks. Alles Henry VIII järglase Edward VI ajal avaldas Thomas Cranmer esimese kirikutalituste käsiraamatu „Book of Common Prayer” („[[Üldine palveraamat]”, 1549, en)) ning anglikaani usutunnistuse aluseks saanud „42 artiklit” (1553, vt wikipedia:Thirty-nine Articles). Piibel ilmus tervikuna inglise keeles juba 1535. aastal Miles Coverdale’i tõlgituna. Noort anglikaani kirikut ohustas ühelt poolt katoliikluse, teisalt aga radikaalsete protestantlike voolude pealetung. Pärast Edward VI surma tõusis Inglismaa troonile Mary Tudor – Henry VIII tütar esimesest abielust Aragóni Catalinaga. Kohe pärast kroonimist abiellus kuninganna Hispaania troonipärija Felipega. Kolmekümne kaheksa aastasest Maryst kümme aastat noorem Felipe jäi Inglismaale üksnes lühikeseks ajaks, kandes igaks juhuks rõivaste all raudrüüd. Mary Tudori valitsusaeg tähendas Inglismaale viit aastat katoliku reaktsiooni. Paavst tunnistati taas Inglise kirikupeaks ning evangeelsed piiskopid asendati jälle katoliiklikega. Umbes kolmsada protestanti hukati, teiste hulgas ka Canterbury peapiiskop Thomas Cranmer. Sellest asjaolust pärinebki kuninganna lisanimi Verine, kuigi märksa ohvriterohkemad sündmused ootasid Inglismaad alles ees. Kirikumaade tagasivõtmisest loobuti, sest enamik neist oli juba erakätes. Kuninganna jõudis veel viimasel hetkel sekkuda hispaanlaste poolel Itaalia sõdadesse. Selle tulemusel kaotas Inglismaa 1558. aastal Calais’ – viimase tugipunkti mandril. Elizabeth I 1558. aastal Mary Tudor suri. Ainsaks troonipärijaks oli jäänud Henry VIII ja Anne Boleyni tütar [[Elizabeth I] Kroonimistseremoonial [[Westminster Abbey]s kasutati veel läbisegi inglise ja ladina keelt. Võimule saanud, taastas Elizabeth anglikaani kiriku, võideldes nii katoliiklaste kui ka kalvinistide – Inglise puritaanide – vastu. Viimaste arvates oli anglikaani kirikus ümberkorraldusi liialt vähe. Rooma silmis väljaspool abielu sündinuna ei saanuks Elizabeth paremagi tahtmise korral katoliiklasi toetada. Sündmuste raskuspunkt kandus Šotimaale, kus 1542. aastal tuli troonile vastsündinud Mary Stuart. Mary määrati juba lapsena Prantsusmaa troonipärija tulevaseks abikaasaks ning ta kasvas üles Pariisi katoliiklikus õhkkonnas. Abielu sõlmiti 1558. aastal, 1559 astus François II ootamatult vabanenud troonile ning Maryst sai Prantsusmaa kuninganna. 1560. aastal niisama ootamatult kuningas suri ning leseks jäänud Mary Stuart pöördus tagasi Šotimaad valitsema, võttes Pariisist kaasa nii prantslastest õukonna kui ka sõjaväe. Šotlaste rahvuslik vastupanu leidis väljenduse kalvinismi levikus, mida šotlased võtsid vanatestamentliku rangusega. Calvini õpilane John Knox nõudis katoliiklasest kuninganna kukutamist. Inglismaa toetusel alustati sõjategevust prantslaste vastu, sundides nad Šotimaalt lahkuma. Kalvinistlik kirik muudeti 1567. aastal Šoti riigikirikuks. Prantslaste toetuseta jäänud kuninganna pidi juunis 1567 loobuma troonist poeg James VI kasuks. Lisaks Mary Stuarti katoliku usutunnistusele ärritas Šoti kalviniste ka kuninganna eraelu. Prantsusmaal leseks jäänud Mary Stuart abiellus Šotimaal lord Henry Darnleyga, kellega peagi tekkisid lahkhelid. Sidunud end ühe Itaalia rändmuusikuga, pidi Mary pealt nägema, kuidas Šoti aristokraadid otse tema silme ees tema favoriidi surnuks pussitasid. Uued suhted tekkisid Maryl Bothwelli krahvi James Hepburniga (en). Veebruaris 1567 lendas Mary seaduslik abikaasa lord Darnley oma majaga õhku. Kui siis sellele järgnes Mary laulatus mõrvas kahtlustatud Bothwelli krahviga, oli šotlaste kannatuste karikas täis. 1568. aastal põgenes Mary Šotimaalt, otsides varjupaika Inglismaa kuninganna Elizabethi juures. Viimane heitis Mary hoopiski vangitorni. Inglismaa põhjaosas oli puhkenud katoliiklik mäss eesmärgiga tõsta Mary Stuart Inglise troonile. Nimelt oli Mary Stuart oma isa kuningas James V kaudu seotud ka Inglise trooniga – Henry VIII oli Mary Stuarti vanaonu. 1569 suruti ülestõus maha, ligi kaheksasajale mässus osalenule mõisteti surmanuhtlus. Rooma, kes ei suutnud leppida Inglismaa kaotsiminekuga katoliku kirikule, otsis endiselt võimalusi Elizabeth troonilt tõugata. Itaalias ja Hispaanias valmistati ette vaimulikke Inglismaa rekatoliseerimiseks. Inglismaal omakorda hoogustus katoliiklaste tagakiusamine. Suhtlemist paavsti või jesuiitidega käsitleti kui riigireetmist. Roomast ja Madridist juhitud intriigid Mary Stuarti troonile tõstmiseks viisid veebruaris 1587 üheksateist aastat vangistuses istunud ekskuninganna hukkamiseni. Võitmatu armaada Hispaania kuningas Felipe II otsustas seepeale „ketserite ja röövlite pesa hävitada”, saates Inglismaa vastu oma Võitmatu armaada (Armada Invencible). 12. juulil 1588 lahkus La Coruña sadamast merele 138 laeva kaheksa tuhande madruse ja 11 tuhande sõduriga. Madalmaadest kavatseti veel peale võtta kolmkümmend tuhat Hispaania sõdurit ning maabuda Londoni all. Inglise laevastikku juhtis admiral Francis Drake (1545–1596), kelle karjäär algas Hispaania laevu röövinud piraadina. Kaksteist päeva kestsid Inglise kanalis ägedad lahingud. Inglise laevastik hoidis suurtükitulega hispaanlasi piisavas kauguses, takistamaks neid kasutamast seni edu toonud rammimist ja lähivõitlust. Inglise tulelaevad paiskasid segi armaada lahingukorra. 8. augustiks 1588 olid hispaanlased heitluse inglastega kaotanud. Hispaania laevastiku ülemjuhataja Medina Sidonia hertsog otsustas purjetada tagasi ümber Šotimaa, kus hispaanlaste uueks vastaseks said tormituuled. Alles kuue nädala pärast jõudsid vaevalt pooled laevad Hispaaniasse tagasi, neist omakorda pooled nii tugevalt räsituna, et rohkem nendega merele minna polnud mõtet. „Ma saatsin teid inimeste, mitte tuulte ja karidega võitlema,” oli kuningas nördinud. Lootus Inglismaa ja Madalmaade rekatoliseerimiseks oli läbi kukkunud. Protestandid üle kogu Euroopa nägid Hispaania kaotuses neid toetavat Jumala kätt. Mitte vähem kui katoliiklasi jälitati Inglismaal ka puritaane, kes nõudsid kiriku puhastamist „paavstlikest” elementidest. Nõudes täielikku usuvabadust, astusid puritaanid ka kuningavõimu vastu, soovides kiriku vabastamist kuninga alluvusest. Inglise ajalookirjutus peab kuninganna Elizabethi üheks edukamaks valitsejaks. Inglismaa säilitas rahvusliku sõltumatuse ning anglikaani kiriku. Just Elizabethi ajal algas Inglismaa tõus suureks mereriigiks. 1587. aastal rajas Walter Raleigh esimese Inglise koloonia Põhja-Ameerikasse, nimetades selle vallaliseks jäänud kuninganna auks [[Virginiaks (Neitsimaa)]]. Ning last not least: Elizabethi ajastu andis maailmakirjandusele William Shakespeare’i (1564–1616). Stuartid Inglismaa troonil Nagu Elizabeth oli soovinud, läks pärast tema surma Inglise troon Mary Stuarti pojale, Šotimaa kuningas James VI-le. Inglismaa troonile astus ta James I nime all Nii nagu Elizabeth, toetus ka James I anglikaani riigikirikule, rünnates ühtaegu nii katolitsismi kui puritaanlust –vaatamata sellele, et nii katoliiklased (kuna tegu oli Mary Stuarti pojaga) kui ka puritaanid (sest kuningas oli šotlane) lootsid tema toetusele. 5. novembril 1605 paljastati Londonis [[püssirohuvandenõu] (Gunpowder Plot). Äärmuskatoliiklane Guy Fawkes kavatses parlamendi koos kuningaga õhku lasta, paigutades Westminster Abbey keldrisse kolmkümmend kuus püssirohuvaati. Üks vandenõulastest paljastas ettevõtmise ning Fawkes tabati sündmuskohal askeldamas. Püssirohuvandenõu vallandas järjekordse katoliiklaste tagakiusamise laine. Neist sündmustest on pärit ka tänini püsinud rituaal enne parlamendi istungjärgu algust hoone kelder üle vaadata. Katoliiklaste kõrval jätkati ka puritaanide jälitamist. Osa neist lahkus Inglismaalt Hollandisse ja sealt edasi Ameerika kolooniatesse. James I ei saavutanud kaugeltki sellist populaarsust kui Elizabeth. Inglaste jaoks oli kuningas liialt matslik ja rahvast eemal hoidev. Ka kuninga välimus polnud kiita: James I oli lühikest kasvu, kõverate jalgade ja suure kohmaka pidevalt viltu hoidva peaga. Kartes vandenõud, kandis ta alati paksu vateeritud vammust, mis pidi leevendama pistoda lööki. Kõigele lisaks oli kuningas avalik homoseksuaal, kaasaegsete sõnul „naiste suhtes kõige karskem kõigist kunagi elanud valitsejatest”. Kuninga tuntuim favoriit oli George Villiers (en), kellest hiljem sai Buckinghami hertsog. Kuninga katsed võimupiire avardada viisid ta õige pea vastuollu parlamendiga, millele kuningas jätnuks meeleldi üksnes nõuandva rolli: „Parlamendi alamkoda on nagu peata kana. Istungitel ei ole muud kuulda kui kisa ja karjumist. Imestan, kuidas küll mu esivanemad lubasid sellist asutust.” Peamiseks tüliõunaks kuninga ja parlamendi vahel kujunes maksude kehtestamine. Et kuninga sissetulekud olid määratud keskaegsete tavade alusel, ei võimaldanud need enam suurenenud kulutusi katta. James I pillav elulaad ei õhutanud jällegi parlamendi soovi nende küsimustega tegeleda. Kuninga ja parlamendi vahel tekkinud tüli pärandas James I edasi oma pojale Charles I-le Kuna parlament ei tulnud kuninga nõudmistele vastu, üritas Charles I kehtestada makse parlamendist mööda minnes. Parlament omakorda käsitles esinduskogu heakskiiduta kehtestatud maksude nõudmist või maksmist riigivastase tegevusena. Rahva poolt vihatud kuninga soosiku Buckinghami hertsogi tapmine 1628. aastal teravdas pingeid veelgi. Järgmisel aastal saatis kuningas parlamendi laiali. Järgnevat ühteist aastat (1629–1640), mil kuningas valitses ilma parlamendita, nimetab inglise ajalookirjutus türannia aastateks (Eleven Years Tyranny; [[wikipedia:Personal Rule|en]). Absolutistlikku võimustruktuuri Inglismaal luua ei õnnestunudki. Nagu oma eelkäijad, toetas ka Charles I anglikaani kirikut, soovides laiendada selle mõju ka tema valitsemise all olevale Šotimaale. Anglikaani liturgia kehtestamise katse vallandas 1638. aastal šotlaste mässu, mille järel puhkes kodusõda ka Inglismaal. Kodusõja vallandumine Kodusõja sündmused vallandusid 1640. aastal, mil Šoti mässulistest vaevatud kuningas Charles I oli rahapuudusel ikkagi sunnitud parlamendi kokku kutsuma. Pärast ühtteist aastat vaheaega taas kokku tulnud esinduskogu kasutas otsekohe võimalust ja esitas kuningale pika kaebuste nimekirja. Kolme nädala pärast saatis kuningas „lühikese parlamendi” (Short Parliament) laiali, kuid veel enne aasta lõppu tuli kuningal parlament uuesti kokku kutsuda. Et parlamendi see koosseis püsis, küll vahepealsete ulatuslike puhastustega, kuni 1653. aastani, on see ajalukku läinud „pika parlamendina” (Long Parliament). Juba toona koosnes Inglismaa parlament kahest kojast. Ülemkojas (House of Lords) istusid osalt päritavatel, osalt ametist tulenevatel kohtadel kõrgaadlikud ja -vaimulikud. Alamkoja (House of Commons) liikmed valiti. Valimisõigus oli varandusliku tsensuse alusel umbes viiendikul meessoost elanikest. „Pikas parlamendis” andsid tooni jõukas maa-aadel ning koloniaalkaubandusest rikastunud suurkodanlus. Ajaloo paradoksina istusid Inglismaa ajaloo kõige revolutsioonilisemas parlamendis kõige rikkamad inglased. Parlament üritas nurka surutud kuningalt välja nõuda võimalikult suuremaid järeleandmisi. Kuningal ei lubatud enam parlamenti laiali saata ning talle pandi kohustus vähemalt kord kolme aasta jooksul parlament kokku kutsuda. Kui kuningas sellest keeldus, oli parlamendil õigus ise koguneda. Parlament võttis endale ainuõiguse riigis makse kehtestada. Kuninga senised parlamendi loata sisse seatud maksud, näiteks laevaraha, kaotati. Piirati ka kuninga võimuaparaati. Erakorraline kuningakohus – tähekoda (en) – tuli laiali saata. Lisaks mässule Šotimaal puhkes 1641. aasta sügisel Inglismaa-vastane ülestõus ka Iirimaal. Mõne nädalaga tapeti üle 50 tuhande inglase. Seepeale esitas parlament kuningale „suure remonstrantsi” (Grand Remonstrance), mis tema võimu veelgi piiras. Remonstrants nõudis kuninga militaarvõimu piiramist, valitsuse allutamist parlamendi kontrollile, aga ka anglikaani riigikiriku kohandamist kalvinistidele (puritaanidele) vastuvõetavamaks. Ühtlasi nõuti, et piiskopid heidetaks parlamendi ülemkojast välja. Nimetatud nõudmisi ei võetud parlamendis 22. novembril 1641 enam vastu üksmeeles, vaid napi üheteistkümne enamushäälega (159:148). Kuningas lükkas remonstrantsi tagasi, süüdistades viit parlamendiliiget reetmises. Ilmunud 4. jaanuaril 1642 ihukaitsjatest (cavaliers) saadetuna parlamenti süüdistatavaid kinni võtma, pidi Charles I tõdema, et „linnukesed on ära lennanud” – birds are flown. Võimalust teostada absolutistlik riigipööre ja parlament laiali saata kuningas ei kasutanud. Kuus päeva hiljem põgenes Charles I Londonist. Septembris 1642 viis parlamendi ja kuninga vastasseis kodusõjani. Parlamenti toetas pealinn ja riigi kaguosa, kuninga toetajaskond koondus Põhja- ja Lääne-Inglismaale. Rojalistide katse vallutada London ebaõnnestus. Sõjaline ülekaal kandus järk-järgult parlamendi toetajatele, keda lühikese soengu järgi nimetati ümarpeadeks (Roundheads). Silmapaistev edu saatis Oliver Cromwelli (1599–1658) juhitud ratsaväge – äärmuspuritaanlike vaadetega raudkülgseid (Ironsides) toetas usulise vaimustuse kõrval hea relvastus ning tugev distsipliin: „Looda Jumala peale, aga hoia püssirohi kuiv.” Pärast rojalistide lüüasaamist 1644. aastal Marston Moori ja 1645. aastal Naseby lahingus pages kuningas Šotimaale, kuid šotlased andsid ta parlamendile välja. Cromwelli diktatuur Parlamendi vägedes domineerinud äärmuspuritaanid independendid nõudsid isiklikku usuvabadust ja mis tahes religiooni riikliku toetamise lõpetamist. See viis neid vastuollu parlamendi enamusega, kes šotlaste survel sätestas mõõdukamatele puritaanidele vastuvõetava presbüterliku kirikukorralduse. Independentide juht Cromwell hõivas detsembris 1648 Londoni, lõi Prestoni lahingus (en) puruks rojalistide poole üle läinud Šoti interventsiooniväed ning puhastas seejärel parlamendi presbüüterlastest. Ülemkoda saadeti täies kooseisus laiali. Alles jäänud „päraparlament”, kuhu kuulus vähem kui pool parlamendi esialgsest koosseisust, mõistis kuninga kui „türanni ja rahvavaenlase” surma. 30. jaanuaril 1649, neli päeva pärast kohtuotsuse langetamist, Charles I hukati. Hukkamisplatsile kogunenud rahvahulk seisis vaikides ega juubeldanud. Euroopa kuningakodades põhjustas Charles I hukkamine tõelise šoki. Isegi kauge Venemaa reageeris toimunule Inglise kaupmeeste privileegide tühistamisega. 19. mail 1649 kuulutati Inglismaa vabariigiks (Commonwealth and Free-State). Parlament oli muutunud ekstreemse vähemuse esinduseks, mis püsis üksnes armee toel. Tegelikult kehtestus Inglismaal sõjaväeline diktatuur. Uusi valimisi ei korraldatud, sest need toonuksid kaasa rojalistide ja presbüterlaste koalitsiooni ning Cromwelli režiimi langemise. 1653. aastal saadeti „päraparlament“ laiali, korraldati ka uued parlamendivalimised, kuid valimisõigus anti vaid independentide kogudustele. Mõistagi esindas ka uus parlament üksnes Cromwelli toetavat vähemust. Cromwell ise nimetati eluaegseks lordprotektoriks (Lord Protector). Uus parlament sai tegutseda lühikest aega: 1655. aastal saatis lordprotektor ka selle esinduskogu laiali. Cromwelli positsiooni kindlustas äärmise brutaalsusega mahasurutud Iirimaa ülestõus (1649–1652) ning Šotimaa liitmine sõjalisel teel Inglismaaga (1650–1652), kukutades võimult Charles II nime all Šotimaa kuningaks valitud hukatud Charles I poja. Rahva hulgas oli äärmuslike puritaanlike vaadetega Cromwell äärmiselt ebapopulaarne. Patuks kuulutati nii tantsimine, teatris käimine kui ka tärgeldatud krae kandmine. Lordprotektor ise kolis kuninglikku Whitehalli ja võttis kiiresti omaks õukonna etiketi ja kombed. Kui 3. märtsil 1658 Cromwell ootamatult suri, lõi rahvas Londoni tänavatel tantsu. Ülemvõimu riigis pärandas Cromwell oma pojale Richardile kes aga ei suutnud sõjaväelist diktatuuri säilitada ning loobus valitsemisest mais 1659. Restauratsioon Tekkinud võimuvaakumi lahendas Inglise vägede ülemjuhataja Šotimaal [[George Monk] (ka George Monck), kes hõivas 23. detsembril 1659 Londoni ja korraldas restauratsiooni, tõstes Inglise troonile hukatud kuninga poja Charles II 4. aprillil 1660 välja kuulutatud [[Breda deklaratsioon] kehtestas koos usuvabadusega üleüldise amnestia, mis ei laienenud vaid hukatud kuningat süüdi mõistnud parlamendisaadikutele. Taastati personaalunioon Inglismaa ja Šotimaa vahel. Kehtima jäid piirangud, mis „pikk parlament” aastatel 1640–1641 kuningavõimule oli kehtestanud. Kodusõja ajal konfiskeeritud maad jäeti uute valdajate kätte. Restauratsiooni tulemusel kehtestus Inglismaal konstitutsiooniline monarhia. Parlamendi ülemkoda taastati. Pärast kahtkümmend aastat toimusid taas vabad valimised, mis tõid alamkotta rojalistid ja anglikaanid. Kujunesid kaks rivaalitsevat rühmitust: toorid (Tories) ja viigid (Whigs). Kui toorid olid kuningavõimu ja anglikaani kiriku tugevdamise poolt, esindasid viigid religioosset tolerantsust ja vastupanuõigust kuninglikule omavolile. Independentlik armee saadeti laiali, aga ka kuningal ei lubatud sõjaväge pidada. Samas keelati ka relvastatud vastupanu kuningavõimule (Non-Resistance Act). 1679. aastal avaldatud Habeas Corpus Act (en) keelas Inglise kodanikku kohtuotsuseta vahistada ja vangis pidada, sätestades ühtlasi kohtumenetluse nõuded. Kuningas Charles II suhtus parlamenti kui meelelahutusse, leides, et poliitiline debatt võib olla sama köitev kui komöödia. Kui parlament 1667. aastal riigieelarve oma kontrolli alla võttis, hakkas finantsidest ilma jäetud Charles II otsima koostööd Prantsuse kuninga Louis XIV-ga, sõlmides rahaliste subsiidiumide saamiseks mitmeid salalepinguid ning müües prantslastele tagasi Cromwelli ajal vallutatud Dunkerque’i. Kuulus revolutsioon Pärast Charles II surma sai Inglise troonile tema noorem vend James II Kui Charles II oli inimesena haritud ja äärmiselt delikaatne, siis James II paistis silma halva iseloomu ja rumalusega. Kõige enam ärritas inglasi kuninga astumine katoliku usku. Kuigi katoliiklaste osakaal Inglismaal oli langenud napi nelja protsendini rahvastikust, olid nad protestantlikul Inglismaal püsivalt põlu all. Pärast 1666. aasta Londoni hiidtulekahju süüdistati katoliiklasi linna süütamises. 1678. aastal heideti katoliiklased parlamendist välja, juba alates 1673. aastast lubati kõrgematesse riigiametitesse üksnes anglikaani kiriku toetajaid ([[wikipedia:Test Act|Test Act]). Nõnda tekitas kuninga katoliku usk inglastes piisavat meelehärmi, et sundida teda troonilt tagasi astuma. 1688. aasta juunis kuulutas parlament trooni vakantseks ning pakkus „protestantliku religiooni ja vaba parlamendi kaitseks” kuningakrooni Madalmaade asevalitsejale Oranje Willemile (Williamile), kes oli abielus oma onu James II vanema tütre Maryga. Detsembris 1688 saabus troonipretendent oma vägede saatel Londonisse. James II pages Prantsusmaale. Parlament esitas Williamile ja Maryle valimiskapitulatsioonina õiguste deklaratsiooni, mille allakirjutamisele veebruaris 1689 järgnes kuningapaari kroonimine. Õiguste billi -ekeeles? (Bill of Rights) nime all ajalukku läinud deklaratsiooni kohaselt nõudsid kõik seadusandlikud aktid, eriti aga maksuseadused ja sõjaväe kokkukutsumine, parlamendi mõlema koja kinnitust. Deklaratsioon sätestas saadikute sõnavabaduse ja nende vaba valimise. Kõigile kuninga alamatele anti petitsiooniõigus. James II veretu kukutamine ja Oranje Willemi võimuletulek on Inglise ajalukku kinnistunud Kuulsa revolutsioonina (Glorious Revolution). Parlamentaarse monarhia kindlustumine Kuningas William III nime all valitses Oranje Willem kuni surmani 1702. Seejärel läks troon Mary nooremale õele Annele Tema valitsusajale langes Inglismaa edukas osalemine Hispaania pärilussõjas. Koos Anne surmaga olid hukatud kuninga Charles I otsesed järglased lahkunud. Troon pärandus Charles I õe järeltulijatele, millega sai alguse uus, [[Hannoveri dünastia]. Selle esimeseks valitsejaks sai Charles I õetütre poeg, Hannoveri kuurvürst George I Talle järgnes poeg [[George II] ning viimase pojapoeg [[George III] George I oskas vaevu inglise keelt ega suutnudki saareriigi eluga täiesti kohaneda, eelistades Londonile [[Hannover]i. Suurbritannia ja Hannoveri personaalunioon kestis 1837. aastani. 1701. aasta kokkuleppeakt (Act of Settlement) laiendas veelgi parlamendi võimu. Sestpeale nõudsid seadusaktid nii kuninga kui ka parlamendi ees vastutava peaministri allkirja. Seni kuningale kuulunud õigus kohtunikke ametisse nimetada ja tagandada läks parlamendile. Parlamendivalimised toimusid Inglismaal iga seitsme aasta järel. Kokku oli alamkojas viissada viiskümmend kaheksa kohta. Valimisõigust omas umbes veerand täiskasvanud meestest. Valimisringkonnad püsisid traditsioonilistena, arvestamata vahepeal toimunud rahvastiku muutusi. Londonist valiti alamkotta vaid neli saadikut, Manchesterist mitte ainsatki. Piisavalt oli nn pehastunud kohakesi (rotten boroughs), mis olid rahvast pea tühjaks jäänud, kuid säilitasid esindusõiguse alamkojas. Nii George I kui George II ajal valitsesid parlamendi alamkojas viigid. Enamuspartei määras ametisse nii ministrid kui ka teised kõrgemad riigiametnikud. Parlamendi enamuspartei juht oli ühtlasi kabineti eesotsas (peaminister). Kõige pikemat aega – kakskümmend üks aastat – istus peaministri toolil Robert Walpole Walpole’i nimega on seotud ka esimene umbusaldushääletus Inglise parlamendis, mis sundiski peaministri tagasi astuma. Kuningalt kingituseks saadud maja Londonis [[Downing Street 10] on jäänud peaministri ametiresidentsiks tänapäevani. William Pitt Vanema (en) peaministriks oleku ajal saatis Inglismaad edu Seitsmeaastases sõjas, mis veelgi laiendas Inglise koloniaalvõimu maailmas, hoolimata järgnenud Põhja-Ameerika kolooniate lahkulöömisest tingitud tagasilöögist. 1603. aastast alanud Inglismaa ja Šotimaa lähenemine lõppes kahe parlamendi ühendamisega 1707. aastal. Senine personaalunioon muutus reaaluniooniks. Šotlased said nelikümmend viis kohta parlamendi alam- ja kuusteist kohta ülemkojas. Sellest ajast alates on Suurbritannia ametlik nimetus [[Ühendkuningriik] (United Kingdom). Iirimaa, mida polnud otstarbekas juba ainuüksi seal valitseva katoliku usu tõttu vahetult Inglismaaga integreerida, jäi koloniaalstaatusesse. 1801. aastal said ka iirlased esindusõiguse Inglise parlamendis, kuid see puudutas vaid vähemuse moodustanud protestante. = HISPAANIA = Fernando II ja Isabeli ajal Kastiilia ja Aragóni liitmisel kujunenud Hispaania ühisriik jäi eri keelte ja kultuuride konglomeraadiks. Kui Aragón oli orienteeritud Vahemerele, siis Kastiilia pigem Atlandi ookeanile. Seetõttu olnuks Kastiilia ja Portugali ühisriik märksa loogilisem. Nii Kataloonia kui ka Aragón säilitasid ühisriigi koosseisus omavalitsusliku autonoomia. Kastiilias oli seisuste esindus kortes (cortes) nõrk, koosnedes peamiselt linnade esindajaist, seevastu Aragónis ei olnud kuningal õigust seadusi ega makse ilma kortese nõusolekuta kehtestada. Koos üksteisest isoleeritud seisuste esinduste mõju kahanemisega tugevnes Hispaaniat ühendav kuningavõim. Kuningavõimu tugevnemist toetasid väikeaadlikud (hidalgod) ja linnad, kelle abil õnnestus suuraadlike (grandide) mässukatsed maha suruda. Valitsemissüsteemi keskseks institutsiooniks kujunes riiginõukogu (Consejo de Estado), mis koordineeris teisi valitsusharusid korraldavate nõukogude (kohtukoda, rahandusnõukogu, sõjanõukogu, ülemerevalduste valitsemisega tegelev nõukogu jt) tööd. 1516. aastal sai Hispaania valitsejaks Carlos I kes esialgu jagas vormiliselt võimu ema Juana Nõdrameelsega. Kastiilia kortes seadis Carlose kuningaks valimisele kindlad tingimused: ta pidi resideerima Kastiilias, õppima ära [[kastiilia keel]e (sama mis esp?)(Gentis sündinud kuninga kodune keel oli flaami keel) ega tohtinud jagada riigiameteid välismaalastele. 1519. aastal sai Carlosest ühtaegu ka Saksa keiser Karl V. Keisriks kandideerimist põhjendas kuningas hispaanlastele vajadusega võidelda katoliku usu vastastega, viidates Saksamaal alanud reformatsioonile. Hispaanlaste jaoks ei tundunud see põhjendus tollal veel kuigi veenev. Vanade vabaduste ja privileegide kaitseks puhkenud linnade omavalitsuste comuneros’te ülestõusu (1520–1521; en) mahasurumine tugevdas veelgi kuningavõimu ning vähendas seisuste poliitilist osakaalu Hispaanias. Reformatsioonist jäi Hispaania peaaegu puutumata. Luterlust peeti kõige pahelisemaks ketserluseks ning selle poolehoidjad jõuti kõrvaldada, enne kui liikumine saavutanuks laiema ulatuse. Just Hispaaniast kujunes 16. sajandil katoliku maailma tugisammas. Felipe II 1556. aastal loobus Carlos I (Karl V) troonist. Uueks kuningaks sai tema poeg Felipe II [1556–1598), kelle valitseda jäid lisaks Hispaaniale ja selle koloniaalvaldustele veel Madalmaad, Sitsiilia, Sardiinia, Napoli ja Milano. Hispaanias üles kasvanud Felipe II oli sügavalt katoliiklike vaadetega. „Kui mu poeg langeks ketserlusse, tooksin ma ise tema tuleriidale puid,” väitis kuningas. Felipe II valitsusaega langes katoliku usu levitamine Ladina-Ameerikas, aga ka massirepressioonid ketserite vastu. Hispaanias korraldati 16. sajandi teisel poolel enam kui sada avalikku autodafeed – ketserite põletamist, kus korraga heideti tuleriidale kuni sadakond inimest. Inkvisitsioonist sai kuningavõimu tööriist: inkvisiitorid olid juba 16. sajandil reeglina mitte enam teoloogid, vaid juristid. Eelkõige langesid inkvisitsiooni ohvriteks ristiusku astunud juudid ja moslemid, hiljem juba ka reformatsioonivooludega kaasa läinud. Üle 100 tuhande juudi ja ]moriski (ristitud maurid) saadeti Felipe II ajal maalt välja. Hispaanlastel keelati välismaa ülikoolides õppimine – erandiks olid üksnes Bologna ja Rooma. Kuigi enamik hispaanlasi kartis inkvisitsiooni, kardeti ketserlust veelgi rohkem. Kuninga residents toodi Valladolidist Madridi, kus 1563. aastal alustati kloosterpalee El Escorial ehitamist. Kõrgaadli hoidis Felipe II õukonnast eemal, suheldes üksnes kõige lähemate usaldusalustega. Kuningas armastas ise palvekirju lugeda ja neis kirjavigu parandada. Tema elu kulges troostitus üksluisuses: ta sõi alati ühtesid ja samu, täpselt samal kellaajal lauale antud roogasid; ta kandis alati ühte ja sama musta rüüd; ta tegi iga päev sama väljasõidu oma lossi rõõmutusse, inimtühja ümbruskonda. Hilisematel eluaastatel lahkus ta oma toast ainult selleks, et missat kuulata. Felipe II raamatukogus, kus oli neliteist tuhat köidet, leidus nii koraani väljaandeid kui Erasmuse kirju, oma maaligaleriisse kogus ta teiste hulgas ka Hieronymus Boschi töid. Felipe II ajal jõudis Hispaania oma võimu tippu. Hispaania sõjaväge peeti Euroopa parimaks. Hispaania riietus ja kombed olid maailmamood. 1580. aastal liideti Hispaaniaga ka Portugal, misjärel oli kogu Pürenee poolsaar Hispaania kuninga võimu all. Portugali liitmine ei toimunud küll sõjalisel teel, kuid ka mitte ilma jõuavalduseta. Portugali kuningas Sebastião I, kes oli 1578. aastal lahkunud ristisõtta, et Põhja-Aafrikast islam välja tõrjuda, jäi kõrbes koos oma purustatud armee riismetega teadmata kadunuks. Kuna kuningal otseseid järglasi polnud, loovutasid Portugali seisused trooni Hispaania kuningast nõole – pärast seda kui Alba hertsogi juhitud Hispaania laevastik oli blokeerinud Tejo jõe suudme Lissabonis. Hispaania kohustus respekteerima Portugali seadusi, nimetama ametisse Portugali päritolu viitsekuninga ning portugallastest koosneva valitsusnõukogu (Consejo de Portugal). Kavandati isegi Hispaania pealinna üle viimist Lissaboni, ent kuninga kõhkluste tõttu jäi see siiski teostamata. Portugali liitmine lähendas Hispaaniat veelgi enam Atlandile, jättes Vahemere üha rohkem tagaplaanile. Ometi oli Hispaania edukas sellelgi suunal: 1571 saavutas Hispaania laevastik ohvriterohke võidu Lepanto lahingus, võttes sellega türklastelt võitmatuse oreooli ning murdes nende ülemvõimu Vahemere lääneosas, mis oluliselt julgestas ühendusteid Hispaania ja tema Itaalia valduste vahel. Välispoliitikas toetas Felipe II kõikumatult vastureformatsiooni: 1588. aastal saatis ta Võitmatu Armaada Inglismaad vallutama. Hispaania väed toetasid katoliiklasi hugenottide sõdades Prantsusmaal, inkvisitsiooni abil üritati maha suruda vabadusvõitlust Madalmaade provintsides. Hispaania kohalolekut oli tunda kogu toonases Lääne-Euroopas. Hispaania allakäiguteel Ent võimsuse tipule jõudnud Hispaanias võis juba tunnetada algavat langust. Kümneprotsendise maksu – alcabala (en) – kehtestamine nii kinnis- kui vallasvaratehingutele halvas Hispaania kaubanduse. Maailma rikkaim riik kuulutas kahel korral – aastail 1557 ja 1575 – välja pankroti. Koos Felipe II surmaga 1598. aastal langes ka Hispaania: ülemvõim maailmamerel oli murtud, Madalmaade põhjapoolsed provintsid lahkulöönud, riigikassa tühi ning majandus allakäiguteel. Felipe III oli flegmaatiline ja tahtejõuetu, jättes kogu võimu oma soosikule Lerma hertsogile, keda tituleeriti Hispaania suurimaks vargaks, kes seganud kuninga mõjutamiseks nõiarohte. Saabunud oli [[Miguel de Cervantes]e (1547–1616) Don Quijote ajastu. Riigikassa oli alailma tühi ning kuninglik ihukaitse pidi kerjama kloostriväravate juures vaestesuppi. Hispaania linnades olid põhilised savihurtsikud, kus valgust andsid üksnes Jumalaema kujukeste ees põlevad õlilambikesed. Madridi peeti Euroopa räpaseimaks pealinnaks. Maa oli täis hulkureid ja kerjuseid. Lisaks tuli ülal pidada tervet plejaadi vaimulikke. Maksude edasine tõstmine hävitas vähesegi allesoleva töönduse. Hispaania aadelkond oli diferentseerunumaid kogu Euroopas. Suuraadel kasutas tohutuid maavaldusi meriinolammaste karjatamiseks. Põllud muudeti heinamaaks. Kaks korda aastas liikusid lambakarjad Kastiilia ühest otsast teise, süües ühtlasi puhtaks külakogukondade karjamaad. Nende liikumise takistamiseks keelati talupoegadel põldude tarastamine. Arvukad Hispaania väikeaadlikud meenutasid seevastu Cervantese kangelast, kelle varandus koosnes vaid „piigist, vanast kilbist, kõhnast setukast ja hurdakoerast”. Hispaania rahvaarv kahanes. Seda tingis nii ulatuslik väljaränne Ameerikasse eldoraadot (el Dorado – kullamaa) otsima kui ka Hispaaniat tabanud ikaldused ja taudid. Aastail 1596–1602 puhkenud katkuepideemia tappis pool miljonit inimest. 1609. aastal sunniti maalt lahkuma 270 tuhat moriskit, kes olid sinna jäänud pärast Felipe II repressioone. Enamik neist suundus Põhja-Aafrikasse. Allakäik jätkus ka kuningas Felipe IV ajal Tegelikku võimu teostas Olivarese hertsog. Kuna protestantlik Pfalzi kuurvürstkond ohustas Hispaania Itaalia-valduste ühendusteed Madalmaadega, mis kulges piki Reini orgu, astus Hispaania Kolmekümneaastasesse sõtta. Hispaania suurejoonelistest plaanidest kõneleb katse saavutada Läänemerel tugipunkt [[Stralsund]i näol, mida Wallenstein 1625. aastal ebaõnnestunult piiras, ja tõrjuda hollandlased sealsest kaubandusest välja. Pärast Prantsusmaa sõjakuulutust 1635 olid hispaanlased sunnitud võitlema juba kahel rindel. 1640. aastal kukutati Hispaania ülemvõim Portugalis. Portugalil ei olnud mingit vajadust sõdida Prantsusmaaga. Portugali majandushuve kahjustas ka peale sunnitud kaubandusblokaad Inglismaa ja Hollandi vastu. Samas ei suutnud Hispaania kaitsta Portugali kolooniaid Madalmaade rünnakute eest. Kuigi portugallased ootasid ikkagi veel tagasi kõrbes kaduma läinud kuningat, pakkusid rahulolematud kõrgaadlikud krooni Bragança hertsogile. 1. detsembril 1640 vallutati viitsekuninga palee Lissabonis ning hertsog kuulutati João IV nime all kuningaks. Setsessioonisõda (lahkulöömissõda) Hispaaniaga, kus Portugali toetasid Prantsusmaa, Holland ja Inglismaa, kestis 1668. aastani, mil Hispaania oli sunnitud kaotust tunnistama. 1640. aastatel puhkesid ülestõusud ka Kataloonias ja Napolis, kus oldi valmis end allutama Prantsusmaa võimule. Louis XIII jõuti juba kuulutada Barcelona krahviks. Need alad suutis Hispaania siiski säilitada. Vestfaali rahuga 1648 kaotas Hispaania lõplikult Hollandi ning Püreneede rahuga 1659 Prantsusmaale ka osa Madalmaade lõunaprovintsidest. Hispaania hegemoonia Euroopas oli lõppenud. Hispaania Bourbonide võimu all Felipe IV poeg Carlos II oli lisaks infantiilsusele ka rahhiidi põdemise järel füüsiliselt sant. Nagu tõdes Prantsuse saadik, „on täies ulatuses võimatu kirjeldada Hispaania valitsemises ilmnevat korratust või seda viletsust, milleni Kastiilia on langenud”. Carlosel järeltulijaid polnud ja nii oli kogu Euroopa ärevil, kes pärib pärast kuninga surma Hispaania ja selle hiigelvaldused. Hispaania pärilussõja (1701–1713/14) tulemusel asus Hispaania troonile Habsburgid asemel Bourbonide (hsp Borbón) dünastia. Bourbonide [[Felipe V] ning [[Fernando VI] valitsemise all Hispaania kosus. Saavutamata küll niisusgust tähtsust ja mõju, mis oli 16. sajandil, jäi Hispaania endiselt maailma suurimaks koloniaalimpeeriumiks. Kolmanda Bourbonist kuninga [[Carlos III] ajal viidi Hispaanias läbi mitmeid valgustuslikke reforme, mille initsiaatoriks oli kuninga lähikondlane krahv Pedro Aranda-Kes?? (1718–1798). Aranda oli sidemetes Prantsuse valgustajatega ning seadis sihiks tõsta Hispaania kiiremini areneva protestantliku Põhja-Euroopa tasemele. Carlos III ajal lõpetati Hispaanias nõiaprotsessid ning maalt saadeti välja jesuiidid – Aranda meelest välistas ainuüksi jesuiitide olemasolu ühiskonnas vajaliku tolerantsuse. Portugalist olid jesuiidid välja saadetud juba 1759. aastal. Portugalis juhtis valgustuslikke reforme peaminister markii Pombal (1699–1782: [[wikipedia:Sebastião José de Carvalho e Melo, 1st Marquis of Pombal|en]), kes pälvis kuningas José Manueli usalduse, kui lahendas kiirelt ja toimekalt 1755. aasta Lissaboni maavärinale järgnenud kriisi. Et jesuiidid kasutasid looduskatastroofi agitatsioonina reformide vastu, otsustas Pombal nad kõrvaldada. Pombali eeskuju järgis krahv Aranda. 31. märtsi 1767 hommikul piirati jesuiitide elupaigad sisse. Ametnikud, kellele väljasaatmine ülesandeks tehti, olid juba eelnevalt saanud vastavate korraldustega kirjad, mille avamine enne õiget tähtaega oli surmanuhtluse ähvardusel keelatud. Seetõttu tabas väljasaatmine jesuiite täieliku ootamatusena. Kuus tuhat jesuiiti pandi laevadele, lubades neil kaasa võtta üksnes nii palju vara, kui nad jõudsid kanda. Kuhu merele saadetud jesuiidid lähevad, see polnud enam Hispaania mure. Pärast pikemat ekslemist Vahemerel randusid nad viimaks [[Korsika]l. Samalaadne aktsioon korraldati ka Hispaania kolooniates, kus ookeanile saadetud jesuiite tabas enamasti häving. Katoliku kirikul oli hispaanlastele veel 18. sajandi teisel poolelgi äärmiselt suur mõju. Selle vähendamiseks lõi Aranda riikliku hoolekande süsteemi, et asendada kirikut, kes jagas ainuüksi Madridis iga päev 30 tuhandele vaesele tasuta suppi. Rahvale jäid Aranda ümberkorraldused võõraks. Kui kuningas 1768. aastal oma nimepäeval tavakohaselt kuningalossi rõdule ilmus ja küsis, mida rahvas soovib, kuulis ta ühest suust: lubada jesuiitidel tagasi tulla. Mõistagi jäi see soov rahuldamata. 1773. aastal saatis paavst Clemens XIV jesuiitide ordu laiali. Selleski sündmuses oli Aranda käsi mängus. Majanduse edenemiseks rajati Hispaanias kanaleid ja maanteid – viimaseid peeti Inglismaa kõrval Euroopa parimaiks. Barcelonast kujunes varauusaja lõpuks maailma suurim tekstiilitööstuse keskus. Võitluseks kuritegevusega üritas Aranda muuta Hispaania traditsioonilist riietust: keelata pikad mantlid ja laiaäärelised kübarad, mis varjasid näo. Aranda kehtestas taolise rõivastuse timukate ametiriietuseks, mispeale saavutaski soovitud tulemuse: rahvas muutis kiiresti riietumisharjumusi. Madridi tänavatele paigutati viis tuhat õlilampi ja linn tehti korda. Veel 18. sajandi keskel Euroopa räpaseimaks pealinnaks peetud linna rajati parke ja alleesid. = 10. SAKSAMAA = Varauusaja alguseks oli Saksa Rahva Püha Rooma Keisririik (Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nation) kujunenud ilmalike ja vaimulike vürstkondade kogumiks, mida sidus üha nimelisemaks muutuv keisrivõim. Samas peeti keisrit vormiliselt endiselt Euroopa kõrgeimaks ilmalikuks valitsejaks. Kõrvuti kuningavõimu tugevnemise ja rahvusriikide väljakujunemisega Lääne-Euroopas üritasid ka esimesed varauusaegsed keisrid suurendada oma võimu ning lootsid kui mitte keskaegse universaalmonarhia taastamist, siis vähemalt Saksa alade tihedamat koondamist keisrivõimu ümber. Viimaseks rüütliks kutsutud Maximilian I oli esimene keiser, kes ei lasknud end paavstil kroonida. Vürstide omavaheliste vaenuste lõpetamiseks kuulutas keiser 1495. aasta [[Wormsi riigipäev]al välja „igavese rahu” ning asutas tülide lahendamiseks Maini-äärsesse Frankfurti keiserliku õuekohtu (Reichskammergericht). Menetluse aegluse tõttu muutus õuekohus küll tollase Euroopa pilaaluseks, aitas aga sellegipoolest kaasa varauusaegse õiguskorralduse arengule, sealhulgas rooma õiguse retseptsioonile. Tähelepanuväärne oli ka õuekohtu asukoha lahutamine keisri residentsist: pikemat aega paiknes kohus Speyeris (1527–1689) ja Wetzlaris (1689–1806). Et leida vahendeid ühtse sise- ja välispoliitika teostamiseks, saavutas Maximilian I Wormsi riigipäevalt küll nõusoleku kogu keisririiki hõlmava üldise maksu (Gemeiner Pfennig; en) kehtestamiseks, kuid haldussuutmatuse tõttu selle kogumiseni ei jõutudki. Pärast Maximilian I surma pretendeerisid keisritroonile tema Hispaania kuningast pojapoeg Karl (Carlos I) ning Prantsusmaa kuningas François I. Et Karli toetavad suurettevõtjad Fuggerid ostsid ära kõik kuurvürstid peale Saksimaa Friedrich Targa, tagas see Habsburgide jätkamise keisritroonil. Karl V 1519–1556 võis tõemeeli väita, et „tema valdustes ei lähe päike kunagi looja”. Habsburgide põlisvaldustele, mis jäid valdavalt tänapäeva Austria alale, olid 15. sajandi lõpus ja 16. sajandi alguses lisandunud Burgundia (Ülemmaad), Madalmaad, Böömi- ja Määrimaa ning Ungari. Keisrikrooni kõrval kuulus Habsburgidele ka Hispaania troon koos Itaalia-valduste ning meretaguste kolooniatega. Karl V võimu alla kuulunud alad kujutasid endast eri keelte, kultuuride ja õiguskorralduste konglomeraati, mida ei sidunud miski peale pooleldi juhuse läbi sündinud pärimiste. Keiser ise kõnelnud teadlastega ladina, sõpradega hispaania, naistega itaalia ja vaenlastega saksa keeles. Soodsatele eeldustele vaatamata kujunes Karl V valitsusaeg äärmiselt komplitseerituks. Saksamaa ühendamist takistas puhkenud reformatsioon, mis lõhestas niigi poliitiliselt killunenud riigi ka usulisel pinnal. Reformatsioon kindlustas veelgi vürstide võimu, kes ei soovinud oma positsioone kaotada ning tegutsesid keisrivõimu tugevnemise vastu. Toetades küll katoliku usku, rivaalitses keisrivõim samaaegselt paavstivõimuga, mis takistas katoliku ühisleeri loomist Euroopas. Viimast takistasid ka jätkuvad Itaalia sõjad. Karli valimine François I asemel kesiritroonile suurendas veelgi Habsburgide vastasseisu Prantsusmaad valitsevate Valois’dega. Pinged lammutasid Euroopa kristlikku ühtsust ega võimaldanud luua ühisrinnet just Karl V ajal keisririiki ja kogu Euroopat ähvardanud Türgi ekspansiooni vastu. Augsburgi usurahu 1555. aastal nõrgendas veelgi keisrivõimu ning süvendas Saksamaa poliitilist killustatust. Allakäik tabas ka Saksamaa majandust: hansakaubandus varises kokku, Vahemere kaubateedel võimutsesid türklased. Saksamaa jäi kõrvale ka koloniaalvalduste hõivamisest. Usulisele lõhestumisele vaatamata oli Saksamaa 16. sajandi teisel poolel otsekui rahusaareke kogu Euroopat haaranud usuheitluste keerises. Karl V-le järgnenud keisrid Ferdinand I ja [[Maximilian II] olid usuküsimustes tolerantsed. Protestantism saavutas Saksamaal oma suurima ulatuse: katoliiklaste osakaal vähenes kolmekümnele protsendile. Järgmine keiser [[Rudolf II] oli üles kasvanud Hispaanias ning saanud hariduse jesuiitidelt. Uus keiser toetas küll vastureformatsiooni, võtmata siiski ette otsustavaid samme katoliku kiriku positsioonide taastamiseks. Seltsimatu veidrikuna veetis ta suurema osa ajast Praha keisrilossis alkeemia ja astronoomiaga tegeldes. Vastureformatsioon taaselustas usulisi pingeid ka Saksamaal. 1607. aastal tõkestasid protestandid [[Donauwörth]is katoliku protsessiooni. Riigilinnana (Reichsstadt) oli Donauwörthis Augsburgi usurahu alusel tagatud nii protestantide kui katoliiklaste õigused. Arvulises ülekaalus protestandid ei jätnud kasutamata võimalust katoliiklastele koht kätte näidata. Keisri toetusel saadeti protestante karistama Baieri kuurvürsti Maximiliani väed. See sai ajendiks protestantliku uniooni loomisele 1608. aastal eesotsas kalvinistist Pfalzi kuurvürsti Friedrich IV-ga. Luterlasest Saksi kuurvürst jäi unioonist kõrvale. Vastukaaluna protestantidele asutati 1609. aastal Baieri kuurvürsti juhtimisel Katoliku Liiga. Uue ususõja puhkemiseks Saksamaal oli kõik valmis. 1618. aastal alanud Kolmekümneaastane sõda kurnas niigi poliitiliselt ja majanduslikult nõrgenenud Saksamaad äärmusliku piirini. Saksamaa arengus tähistas 1648. aastal sõja lõpetanud Vestfaali rahu ajaloolist pöördepunkti, kinnistades enam kui kaheks sajandiks maa poliitilise killustatuse ligi kolmesajaks tegelikult iseseisvaks riigiks. Saksa vürstid said lisaks ühinemisõigusele õiguse pidada sõjaväge ja sõlmida välislepinguid, tingimusel, et need ei ole suunatud keisri vastu. Keisri tegelik võim jäi edaspidi piiratuks üksnes Habsburgide pärusvaldustega (Austria, Ungari, Böömi- ja Määrimaa), andes Voltaire’ile hiljem põhjust ironiseerida, et „Saksa Rahva Püha Rooma Keisririik ei ole ei püha, pole kuidagi seotud Roomaga ega ole enam ka impeerium”. Pärast 1648. aastat peeti keisrist rääkides silmas eelkõige Austria valitsejat. Alates 1663. aastast alaliselt Regensburgis resideerunud riigipäeval oli üksnes konsultatiivvõim. Vürstid saatsid istungitele esindajad, kes iga hääletamise eel sõitsid laiali valitsejate seisukohti selgitama. Saksamaa edasine areng sai olla vaid maa ühendamine. 18. sajandi alguses kujunes välja saksa dualism – kaks keskset riiki, mille ümber võis tulevane koondumine toimuda. Need olid keisri (Habsburgide) valdused (Austria) ning Brandenburg-Preisimaa. Preisimaa Preisimaa riikluse ajalugu algab aastast 1525, mil pärast Saksa ordu Preisimaa haru sekulariseerumist moodustus Poolast vasallsõltuvuses olev Preisimaa hertsogiriik – esimene protestantlik riik kogu Euroopas. Ordu viimane kõrgmeister Albrecht pani aluse Hohenzollernite dünastiale Preisimaal. 1618. aastast oli Preisimaa personaalunioonis Brandenburgi kuurvürstkonnaga, mis koosnes paljudest üksteisest eraldatud aladest Oderi ja Reini vahel. 1648. aasta Vestfaali rahuga liideti Brandenburgiga Taga-Pommeri, millega saavutati täiendav väljapääs Läänemerele. Brandenburgi ja Preisimaa reaalse ühendamise teostas Brandenburgi Suureks kuurvürstiks kutsutud Friedrich Wilhelm 1660. aasta [[Oliwa rahu]leping vabastas Preisimaa Poola vasallsõltuvusest. Suure kuurvürsti valitsemisaega jäi Berliini väljaehitamine ning enam kui 20 tuhande prantsuse hugenoti ümberasumine Brandenburgi alale, millega luterluse kõrvale levis ka kalvinism. Suure kuurvürsti poeg Friedrich III kroonis end 1701. aastal Friedrich I nime all Preisimaa kuningaks. Et Saksamaal ei saanud olla kahte kroonitud pead, Brandenburg kuulus aga keisririigi koosseisu, sai Friedrich võtta üksnes keisri võimu alt välja jääva Preisimaa tiitli. Kuigi riigi tuumikalaks oli edasi Brandenburg, jäi riigi nimeks Preisimaa. Friedrich I poeg Friedrich Wilhelm I oli kokkuhoiu ja kitsiduse sümbol ning on ajalukku läinud äärmusliku merkantilismi esindajana. Berliini tänavatel võidi naistel rõivaid katki rebida, kui need olid valmistatud importriidest. Erinevalt luksust armastanud isast kahandas Friedrich Wilhelm õukonna kulutusi senisest viiendikuni: kammerhärrad vallandati, muusikakapellist jäeti palgale üksnes trompetist, lauahõbe saadeti ümbersulatamisele. Õukonda asendas kuninga lähikondlastest „tubakakolleegium” (Tabakskollegium), mis istus koos õllekruusi ümber. Põhiosa riigi sissetulekutest kulutas Friedrich Wilhelm I sõjaväe palkamisele. Kokkuhoiu eesmärgil asendati palgasõjavägi nekrutiväega: [[nekrut]id pidid õppustest vabal ajal hankima elatist põllutöödega. Aadlikud suunati ohvitseridena sundteenistusse. Kuningas ise riietus mundrisse ja kontrollis alatasa sõdurite väljaõpet. Mitte asjatult ei nimetatud Friedrich Wilhelmit Sõdurkuningaks (Soldatenkönig): tema valitsusaja lõpuks oli Preisimaa armees 80 000 meest, mis moodustas viis protsenti rahvastikust ning ületas Euroopa sõjaväe ja elanikkonna tavapärase suhtarvu (üks protsent) viiekordselt. Ka kurikuulus preisi kord ja distsipliin, rivisamm ja ka kadalipukaristus pärinevad Friedrich Wilhelm I ajast. Omaette vaatamisväärsus oli kuninga kaardivägi, mis koosnes üle kogu Euroopa värvatud eriti pikakasvulistest meestest. Loonud Preisimaa hiigelarmee, ei osalenud kuningas ometigi üheski vallutussõjas. Siingi oli põhjuseks Friedrich Wilhelmi kasinus ja kokkuhoidlikkus: vallutussõjad nõudnuks suuri kulutusi nii rahas kui elavjõus. Kõrvuti Preisimaa armeega arendas Friedrich Wilhelm välja ka Preisi bürokraatiasüsteemi, mille keskseks asutiseks kujunes 1723. aastal loodud peadirektoorium (Generaldirektorium). Kuningas ise langetas otsused ainuisikuliselt, saates need kuulsates sinistes ümbrikutes (Blauen Briefe) ministritele täitmiseks ning nõudes neilt mitte nõuannet, vaid kuulekust. Provintsiaalametnikkond seati ametisse põhimõttel, et ükski ametnik ei töötaks kodupaigas. Riigiametnikud allutati kindlale teenistuskorrale. Kuningas ise peksis kepiga mehi, kui talle näis, et nad Berliini tänavatel jõude hulguvad. Tema lemmikväljend oli: „Mitte targutada!” Tähelepanuväärne oli Friedrich Wilhelm I koostöö pietistidega. Ka Eesti ajaloos olulist osa etendanud August Hermann Franke (August Hermann Francke?) koolid ja hoolekandeasutused (Frankesche Stiftungen), mis ta Halles rajas, alustasid tegevust just kuninga soosingul. Friedrich Wilhelm I isikuomaduste juurde kuulus sügav vagadus, kristlik eluviis, abielutruudus, vähenõudlik riietus, töökus ja kohusetunne. Veendunud luterlasena ei toetanud kuningas usuvabadust. Küll aga pakkus ta asüüli 20 tuhandele luterlasele, kelle Salzburgi peapiiskop 1732. aastal välja saatis. Sõdurkuninga järel Preisimaa troonile tõusnud Friedrich II oli paljuski isa vastandiks, huvitudes juba noorelt prantsuse (valgustus)kirjandusest. Veel troonipärijana sai alguse Friedrichi kirjavahetus Voltairega. Tulnud võimule, keelustas Friedrich II juba esimesel nädalal riigis piinamised ning deklareeris usuvabadust: Jeder muß nach seiner Façon selig werden – „Igaüks peab omal viisil õndsaks saama”. Berliini külje alla [[Potsdam]i rajas Friedrich II Preisimaa Versailles’ – Sanssouci lossi, kuhu kuningas kutsus haritlasi kogu Euroopast, eelkõige Prantsusmaalt. Pikemat aega viibis Friedrichi õukonnas ka Voltaire. Õukonnaelu sisustasid vestlusõhtud – Tafelrunde’d – ning muusikalised soire’d, kus osales ka kuningas, mängides flööti. Friedrich Wilhelm I kutsus seetõttu poega aasivalt vilepillimängijaks. Friedrich II komponeeris ka ise muusikat. Isa loodud valitsemisaparaati Friedrich II ei muutnud. Berliini jäänud ministritega suhtles kuningas kirja teel, kutsudes nad üksnes kord aastas Potsdami. Friedrichil polnud ka nõunikke. „Riigi esimene teener” tõusis juba varahommikul kell kolm või neli, et asuda tööle. Valgustatud valitsejale kohaselt uuendati Friedrich II ajal kogu õiguskorraldus. Kohtusüsteemi ümberkorraldamisega lühendati kohtuasjade menetlusaega. Kohtunikelt hakati nõudma õigusalast väljaõpet, mille kontrollimiseks seati sisse riiklikud eksamid. Aastakümneid ette valmistatud seaduste koguga „Das Allgemeine Landrecht” („Üldine maaõigus”, 1794/1796) jõuti valmis pärast kuninga surma. Deklareerides küll kohtuvõimu sõltumatust, sekkus kuningas mitmel korral isiklikult kohtuvaidluste lahendamisesse, muutes omal äranägemisel juba langetatud kohtuotsuseid. Erinevalt isast ei jätnud Friedrich II Preisimaa hiigelarmeed kasutamata, vallandades juba esimesel valitsusaastal sõja Austriaga ja annekteerides Sileesia. Seitsmeaastase sõja alguseks oli Preisi armees püssi all juba 150 000 meest. Et preislased kandsid uhkusega sõjaväemundrit, „kuninga helesinist kuube”, jättes uue mundri saamisel vana pereliikmetele kasutamiseks, tundus Preisi riik välismaalastele hiiglasliku kasarmuna. Friedrich II jätkas isa alustatud merkantilistlikku majanduspoliitikat. Sisse veetava kohvi asemel propageeris kuningas õlle joomist. Rahvaarvu suurendamiseks kuivendati ja koloniseeriti Oderi-äärsed soised alad, kuhu rajati üle tuhande uue küla. Preisimaale kuulunud Ida-Friisimaal rajati haritava maa juurdesaamiseks Hollandi eeskujul poldreid. Talupoegade ümberasustamist teistelt Saksa aladelt soodustas ka riigis valitsev usuline tolerantsus. Näljahädadest üle saamiseks hoogustas Friedrich II kartulikasvatust, pidamata paljuks talupoegi isiklikult põllul juhendada. Tänu riigi viljamagasinide süsteemile tuldi Preisimaal 1771/1772. aasta näljahädaga valutumalt toime kui naaberaladel. Kuninga enda valdustes ehk domeenimaadel kaotas Friedrich II talupoegade pärisorjuse. Friedrich II-le järgnes Preisimaa troonil tema vennapoeg Friedrich Wilhelm II – tahtejõuetu ja naudinguhimuline müstik, kes taastas kollegiaalse valitsemissüsteemi, aga ka tsensuuri ning luterluse riigis ainulubatava usutunnistusena. Habsburgide Austria Austria Habsburgide valduste laienemine jätkus ka 17. sajandi teisel poolel ning 18. sajandil. Türgiga peetud sõdades langesid Austria kätte lisaks Ungarile Transilvaania ja Banat, [[Slavoonia] ja Horvaatia. 18. sajandil algas nendel aladel ulatuslik saksa kolonisatsioon. Hispaania pärilussõja järel liideti Austriaga Hispaania Habsburgide valdused Madalmaades ja Itaalias. Pärast mitmeid vahetustehinguid jäid nendest aladest 1730. aastate lõpuks Austria võimu alla Belgia (Austria Madalmaad) ning Milano, Parma ja Toscana Itaalias. Sarnaselt Preisimaaga kuulus osa Austria alasid (Austria, Böömi- ja Määrimaa, Sileesia, Belgia) keisririigi koosseisu, osa jäi sellest väljapoole. Seetõttu ei kattunud Habsburgide kui keisrite võim Habsburgide kui Austria valitsejate võimualaga. Vastavalt pragmaatilisele sanktsioonile sai 1740. aastal Austria valitsejaks Karl VI tütar Maria Theresia Et naistel puudus õigus asuda keisritroonile, kaandati see koht Maria Theresia abikaasale Lotringi hertsog [[Franz I]-le. Otsemaid vallandus Austria pärilussõda (1740–1748), mille tulemusena tuli Austrial Sileesia Preisimaale loovutada. Maria Theresia säilitas ülemvõimu Austrias, keisritroonile asus alul tema abikaasa Franz I (valitses keisrina 1745–1765), seejärel poeg Joseph II (valitses keisrina 1765–1790 ja Austria valitsejana 1780–1790). Maria Theresia valitsusaeg tõi kaasa ulatuslikke reforme riigi moderniseerimiseks. Kehtestati üldine sõjaväekohustus: liisu teel nekrutivõtmine, millega suurendati sõjaväge 100 tuhande meheni. Tõsimeelse katoliiklasena rõhutas Maria Theresia kõlblust ja kombelisust: muu hulgas keelati naistel sügava dekoltee kandmine. Sarnaselt Friedrichile rajas ka Maria Theresia oma Versailles’ – Schönbrunni lossi Viinis. Pärast Maria Theresia surma poeg Joseph II valgustatud absolutismi vaimus jätkatud reforme peetakse kõige ulatuslikemaks. Tulles võimule, jättis Joseph II seisuslikud privileegid kinnitamata, deklareerides kõigi inimeste vabadust ja võrdsust. 1781. aastal välja antud tolerantsuspatent kehtestas Austrias usu- ja südametunnistuse vabaduse. Inkvisitsioon kaotati, ketserlus ja nõidumine arvati kriminaalkuritegude hulgast välja. Ülikooli professoritelt ei nõutud enam vannet kinnitamaks usku Maarja neitsilikku eostumisse. Protestandid said õiguse riiki elama asuda, lõpetati juutide kahekordne maksustamine ning kaotati keeld kristlaste ja juutide abielude sõlmimiseks. Kirik seoti senisest tugevamini riigivõimuga: paavsti bullad pidi keiser enne nende avaldamist heaks kiitma. Umbes kolmandik kloostritest sekulariseeriti. Vähendati ka kirikupühade arvu. Nagu paljudes teisteski katoliku maades ei pälvinud kiriku mõju piiramine rahva hulgas poolehoidu. Kohtureformiga kaotas keiser Austrias piinamised ning surmanuhtluse. Sarnaselt Preisimaale korraldati ka Austrias ümber kogu kohtusüsteem ning alustati uue seaduskogu koostamist. Suurt tähelepanu pööras Joseph II hariduse edendamisele. Kehtestati seitsmeaastane koolikohustus, mille tagamiseks rajati üle kogu maa rahvakoolide võrk. Koolides kehtestati riiklik õppekava. Joseph II majanduspoliitika lähtus füsiokraatlikelt alustelt. Austrias kehtestati üldine maaomandi maks (impôt unique), mis laienes ka aadlile ja vaimulikkonnale. 1785. aastaks kaotati riigis pärisorjus ning mindi teorendilt raharendile. Kuningamaadel elavad talupojad said õiguse talusid päriseks osta. Linnades kaotati tsunftisundus. Samas andis Joseph II välja ka kameralistlikke korraldusi: kehtestas piirangud vahaküünalde arvule, mida võis ühe missa ajal põletada; nõudis korduvkasutusega klappkirstude kasutuselevõttu jms. Tüüpilise valgustatud valitsejana tegeles Joseph II valitsemisel viimase kui pisiasjaga. Nii kuulus keisri toimetamiste hulka ka näiteks sebra toomise korraldamine Schönbrunni loomaaeda. Valgustatud valitsejana lähtus ka Joseph II unitaarriikluse põhimõtetest. Riik jagati ajaloolisi piire eirates kolmeteistkümneks ringkonnaks. 1784. aastal asendati riigikeelena püsinud ladina keel kogu riigis saksa keelega. Saksakeelsena alustas ka tööd samal aastal asutatud Lvivi (Lemberg) ülikool. Kõige suuremat vastuseisu kohtasidki Joseph II reformid Ungaris ja Belgias. Ungarlasi ärritas rahvussümboli – kaitsepühak Stephani krooni – üleviimine Budast Viini. Mässulised belglased kuulutasid end jaanuaris 1790 Austriast lahkulöönuks. Joseph II keskendumine vaid Habsburgide valdustele ning vähene huvi keisririigi asjade vastu süvendas veelgi Habsburgide Austria pärusvalduste eristumist keisririigi teistest osadest. Kolmekümne üheksa aastasena tuberkuloosi surnud Joseph II järel astus keisritroonile tema vend Leopold II kes Toscana suurhertsogina oli Firenzes läbi viinud mitmeid valgustuslikke reforme. Keisrina oli Leopold II märgatavalt ettevaatlikum ning suutis Joseph II reformidest üles köetud riigi taas stabiliseerida. = 11. LÄÄNEMERE MAAD = Tugeva keskvõimuga riikide esiletõus kahandas seni Läänemerel domineerinud Hansa liidu mõju. Rahvusriikide ainuhuve kaitsvad majanduspoliitilised meetmed, [[Novgorod]i kaubakontori sulgemine 1494. aastal ning Lübecki kaubandusliku tähtsuse taandumine Põhjamere-äärse Hamburgi ees, samuti allajäämine konkurentsis Hollandi kaupmeestega tõi 16. sajandil kaasa Hansa liidu kiire languse. Taani ja Rootsi varauusaja alguses Läänemere regiooni mõjukaim riik varauusaja hakul oli Taani. Kuningas Hans suutis taastada kõikuma löönud [[Kalmari unioon]i ning kindlustada endale nii Norra kui Rootsi krooni. Kuningas Christian II kes oli abielus keiser Karl V õega, unistas Madalmaadest Moskvani ulatuvast Suur-Taanist ning tegi plaane Gröönimaa kaudu Indiasse jõudmiseks. Lõpetamaks rootslaste püüdlusi vabaneda Taani ülemvõimu alt nõudis Christian II 1520. aasta sügisel, et ta Stockholmis kuningaks kroonitaks, ning vahistas sellele järgnenud pidusöögil kogu Rootsi aadliladviku, kellest sadakond 8. ja 9. novembril 1520 hukati. [[Stockholmi veresaun]a nime all ajalukku läinud repressioonid vallandasid Rootsis ülestõusu, mille juhiks sai noor aadlik Gustav Vasa. 6. juunil 1523 valis riigipäev Gustav Vasa kuningaks taastades Rootsi suveräänsuse. Kalmari unioon oli sellega lõppenud. Christian II ei kaotanud mitte ainult Rootsi krooni, vaid tagandati ka Taani troonilt. Nii Rootsis kui Taanis pingestunud sisesuhted lõid soodsa pinna reformatsiooni levikuks. Kogu Skandinaavias pääses võidule luterlus. Rootsis, kus katoliku kirik oli seisnud Kalmari unioonist lahkulöömise vastu, otsustas 1527. aasta [[Västeråsi riigipäev] kogu Rootsi maavaldusest viiendiku hõlmava kirikumaa võõrandada kuningale, kes läänistas selle edasi aadlile. Kuningast sai Rootsi kirikupea, kiriku vaimulik valitsemine läks kuninga nimetatud superintendendi kätte. Vennad Laurentsius ja Olaus Petri alustasid Piibli tõlkimist rootsi keelde, võttes aluseks Martin Lutheri saksakeelse tõlke. Tervikuna ilmus Piibel rootsi keeles 1541. aastal. Rootsist laienes reformatsioon edasi Soome. Mikael Agricola avaldas Lutheri ja Petri tõlgete alusel 1548. aastal soomekeelse Uue Testamendi. Rootsiga samalaadne areng toimus Taanis. Et 1530. aastal vastu võetud Kopenhaageni usutunnistus (Confessio Hafniensis) tekitas luterlikus leeris segadust, kutsus kuningas Christian III 1537. aastal Taani Lutheri sõbra Johannes Bugenhageni, kes korraldas Taani kiriku Saksamaa mustri järgi. Taaniski sai kirikupeaks kuningas, superintendendile anti piiskopi tiitel ning kehtestati Augsburgi usutunnistus. Taanist levis reformatsioon edasi Norrasse ja Islandile, kus aga jumalateenistuse ladina keel ei asendatud mitte kohalike keelte, vaid taani keelega. See oli üks põhjus, miks Norras ja Islandil leidis reformatsioon vastuseisu veel 17. sajandilgi. Poola varauusaja alguses Ida-Euroopas kujunes rivaalitsevaks paariks Venemaa ja Poola, kelle vastuolud said alguse juba keskaja lõpul, mil Moskva ja Leedu jagasid kunagise Kiievi riigi alasid. Moskva suurvürstiriigi taotlus „esiisade pärandusele“ vallandas kestvad sõjad Leeduga, sundides viimast lähenema Poolale. Varauusaja alguses valitsesid Poolat Leedu päritolu Jagelloonid, kes olid samal ajal, kuni aastani 1526, ka Tšehhi ja Ungari troonil. Riigikorralduselt oli Poola erandlik kogu Euroopas. Poolas koondus aristokraatia ja alamaadel šlahta (szlachta) ühiselt tugeva kuningavõimu vastu, mis tagas Euroopas ainulaadsed aadlivabadused ja -privileegid. Kõrgem võim riigis kuulus seimile, mis koosnes kõrgaadlit esindavast senatist ning šlahtat esindavast saadikutekojast. Alates 1505. aastast oli kõigil seimi saadikutel vetoõigus: piisas ühest püsti tõusnud saadikust, kes ütles veto või nie pozwalam, et jätta arutatav seaduseelnõu vastu võtmata. Kõik kuninga korraldused vajasid seimi heakskiidu. 16. sajandi esimesel poolel võimul olnud kuningas Sigismund I Vana valitsusaega on peetud Poola ajaloo kuldseks ajastuks. Konservatiivne ja uuendusi kartev kuningas suutis vältida sõdu, soodustas kultuuri edendamist ning säästis Poolat reformatsiooniliikumise suurematest vapustustest. Kuninga kõrval seisis temast kakskümmend seitse aastat noorem Itaalia päritolu võimukas kuninganna [[Bona Sforza], kellega seonduvad itaalia kultuurimõjutused, mis on tänini märgatavad Poola toonase pealinna Krakovi arhitektuuripildis. 16. sajandi keskpaigas erines Poola ülejäänud Euroopast usulise tolerantsuse poolest, pakkudes varjupaika kõige erinevamate religioonide esindajaile. Luterlus levis eelkõige Põhja-Poola saksa elanikkonnaga (hansa)linnades, kalvinism Väike-Poolas (Krakovi ümbrus) ja Leedus, toites aadli hulgas levinud vabariikluse ideed. Poola seimis olid protestandid pikka aega enamuses ning seimimarssaliks valiti alati kalvinist. Kuningas Sigismund II August tõi ametlikku asjaajamisse ladina keele kõrvale poola keele. Tervikpiibel ilmus poola keeles 1552. aastal. Protestantlikest vooludest jõudsid Poola veel vennastekogud ning kolmainsust eitavad antitrinitaarid. Üksnes [[Masoovia] (Varssavi ümbrus) jäi reformatsioonist peaaegu puutumata. Evangeelsete kirikute kõrval tegutsesid Poolas edasi roomakatoliku ja õigeusukirik ning kaks uniaadikirikut. Kristlaste kõrval leidsid Poolas peavarju ka arvukad juudid, neist eraldunud karaiimid ning islamiusulised. Liivi sõda Läänemere idarannik kuulus varauusaja alguses Saksa ordule, mis jagunes Preisimaa ja Liivimaa haruks. Viimane kõrgmeister Albrecht Hohenzollern-kes? wikipedia:Albert of Hohenzollern muutis orduriigi 1525. aastal vormiliselt Poola läänisõltuvuses olevaks ilmalikuks hertsogkonnaks pealinnaga Königsbergis. Ordu Liivimaa haru koos Riia peapiiskopkonna ning Tartu, Saare-Lääne ja Kuramaa piiskopkonnaga jäi vaatamata Saksamaalt Baltikumi levinud luterlikule reformatsioonile püsima. Samas langes poliitiliselt killustunud Liivimaa tugevnevate naaberriikide kasvava surve alla. Aastakümneteks kujunes just Baltikumist ala, kus lahendati Läänemere-äärsete riikide omavahel põimunud poliitilisi, majanduslikke ja religioosseid vastuolusid. Kestvama sõjategevuse Baltikumis vallandas 1558. aastal Moskva tsaar [[Ivan IV] Julm, vallutades veel samal aastal Tartu piiskopkonna. Alanud sõda viis kiiresti Vana-Liivimaa riikluse kokkuvarisemiseni. Taani haaras oma võimu alla Saare-Lääne ja Kuramaa piiskopkonnad. Ordu ja Riia peapiiskopkond alistusid 1561. aastal Poolale. Viimane ordumeister Gotthard Kettler sai Poola vasallina Väinast (Daugavast) lääne- ja lõuna poole jäävatest ordualadest moodustatud Kuramaa hertsogiriigi valitsejaks. Ordust eraldunud Harju- ja Virumaa- koos Tallinna linnaga andsid end Rootsi võimu alla. Vene-Liivi sõda kasvas üle Vene-Poola sõjaks, mis 1560. aastate keskpaigas vaibus mõlemat sõdivat poolt haaranud sisepoliitiliste pingete tõttu. Samal ajal puhkes Baltikumi pinnal Põhjamaade seitsmeaastane sõda (1563–1570), milles Taani üritas veel kord sundida Rootsit Kalmari uniooni taastama. Taanit toetas selles sõjas Poola, kelle huvi oli kehtestada oma võim ka Põhja-Eesti ordualadel, mis Rootsi kätte olid läinud. Sõja tulemusena Baltikumis läks Rootsi valdusesse Saare-Lääne piiskopkonna mandriosa. Taanile jäid üksnes Saaremaa ning endise Kuramaa piiskopkonna alad Lätis. Sõja ajal Rootsis puhkenud vennatüli Gustav Vasa poegade vahel lõppes Erik XIV kukutamise ja vanglasse heitmisega. Poola printsessiga abiellunud [[Johan III] trooniletulek lõpetas sõjategevuse Rootsi ja Poola vahel. Suured sisemised ümberkorraldused toimusid ka Poolas. 1569. aastal sõlmitud [[Lublini unioon]iga loodi Poola ja Leedu ühisriik Rzeczpospolita. Leedu säilitas ühisriigis oma valitsusaparaadi, sõjaväe ja õiguskorra. Vasallhertsogkondadena kuulusid Poola ülemvõimu alla ka Preisimaa ja Kuramaa. Pärast Sigismund II Augusti surma 1572. aastal sai Poola kuningatroon valitavaks. Valimised toimusid Varssavi lähedal Wola väljal. Et valimisõigus oli kõigil Poola aadlikel, kogunes valimistele tavaliselt kümme kuni viisteist tuhat osalejat. Sagedased olid tülid ja kähmlused, nii mõnegi kandidaadi toetajaskond võis kohale ilmuda oma suurtükiväega. Esimeseks valitud Poola kuningaks sai Prantsusmaa kuninga Charles IX vend Henri Valois Oma valimiskapitulatsioonis (Articuli Henriciani), mis edaspidi esitati kõikidele Poola troonikandidaatidele ja mis moodustas nii omamoodi aadlivõimu põhiseaduse, kohustus kuningas mitte vastandama oma tahet seimile. Makse kehtestada, sõjaväge väljapoole riigipiire viia ja abielluda võis kuningas üksnes seimi loal. Kuningas pidi säilitama ka usuline tolerantsuse. Artiklite rikkumise korral oli Poola aadlil õigus moodustada kuningavastaseid relvastatud konföderatsioone. Kuuldes Charles IX surmast ning võimalusest tõusta Prantsuse troonile, põgenes Henri Poolast. Edaspidi tunneme teda juba Prantsuse kuninga [[Henri III] nime all. Sõjategevus Liivimaal jätkus. Kasutades vastaspoole lahkhelisid, oli venelastel õnnestunud vallutatud aladel püsima jääda. Rahu sõlmimine Poola, Rootsi ja Taani vahel sundis Venemaad taas agaramalt tegutsema. 1570. aastal moodustas Ivan IV Julm Liivimaal nukukuningriigi, mille etteotsa sai Taani hertsog Magnus. Taani ametliku toetuse oli Magnus avantüristliku poliitika tõttu juba minetanud. Ehkki loodud kuningriik koosnes üksnes Põltsamaa linnusest, millele hiljem lisandus ka Karksi, suutis tsaar Magnuse abil osa Liivimaa aadlist siiski enda poole meelitada. 1577. aastal kuulus Moskva kontrolli alla juba kogu Liivimaa, välja arvatud Tallinn ja Riia. Moskva edu ei kestnud kaua. Henri Valois’ järglane Poola troonil, Transilvaania (Ungari) vürst István Báthory kandis sõjategevuse Liivimaalt Venemaa pinnale ja sundis koos rootslastega Moskvat Baltikumis tehtud vallutustest loobuma. 15. jaanuaril 1582 sõlmiti paavsti saadiku [[Antonio Possevino] vahendusel Jam Zapolski--?? Venemaa ja Poola vahel vaherahu. Liivimaal vallutatud linnused tuli venelastel loovutada Poolale. Rootslased omakorda vallutasid venelastelt tagasi Põhja-Eesti linnused, teiste hulgas 1581. aastal Narva. 10. augustil 1583 Venemaa ja Rootsi vahel sõlmitud Pljussa vaherahuga said rootslased endile kolm tähtsamat Ingerimaa linnust – Jaanilinna (Ivangorod), Jaama (Jamburg) ja Koporje. 1585. aastal läksid Poola ülemvõimu alla ka seni Taanile kuulunud endised Kuramaa piiskopkonna alad. Baltikum jäi jagatuks kolme krooni vahel: Läti ala tervikuna ning Lõuna-Eesti olid allutatud Poola ülemvõimule, Rootsi sai endale Põhja-Eesti, Taani säilitas oma valdusena Saaremaa. 1590. aastal sõda Venemaa ja Rootsi vahel jätkus. 18. mail 1595 sõlmitud Täyssinä rahulepinguga läks Vene-Rootsi piir tagasi Narva jõele. Esimene katse vallutada Läänemere-äärsed alad lõppes Venemaale tulemusteta. Poola-Rootsi-Taani jätkuv vastasseis Pärast Stefan Batory surma valiti Poola troonile Rootsi kuninga Johan III ja Poola printsessi Katariina poeg Sigismund III Isa surma järel 1592. aastal päris Sigismund ka Rootsi trooni. Poola ja Rootsi vahel kujunes personaalunioon. Fanaatilise katoliiklasena üritas Sigismund III ka Rootsi rekatoliseerimist, mis tekitas tugevat vastuseisu. Riigipäeva otsusel võis Rootsi kuningaks olla ainult luterlane. Protestantlik opositsioon koondus Gustav Vasa noorima poja, Sigismundi onu [[Södermanland]i hertsogi Karli ümber. Sigismund III jaoks valikut polnud. Pärast lüüasaamist 1598. aastal Stångebro lahingus oli ta sunnitud taanduma. 1604. aastal krooniti Karl IX Rootsi kuningaks Konflikt Rootsi trooni pärast vallandas 1600. aastal Liivimaal [[Rootsi-Poola sõda|Rootsi-Poola jätkusõja]. Mõlemad sõdivad pooled taotlesid oma võimu laiendamist kogu Liivimaale. Lisaks Liivimaale sai 1610. aastatel Poola ja Rootsi omavahelise võitluse tandriks ka Venemaa, kus mõlemad rivaalid püüdsid puhkenud Segaduste aega oma huvides ära kasutada. 1617. aastal Venemaa ja Rootsi vahel sõlmitud Stolbovo rahu eraldas Venemaa täielikult Läänemere rannikust ning liitis Ingerimaa Rootsi valdustega. Liivimaal langes esialgne tasakaal Poola ja Rootsi vahel üha enam Rootsi kasuks. Rootslastele edule aitas kaasa ka Poola seotus Türgi-vastase heitlusega. Võitlus Baltikumi pärast säilitas tugeva usulise värvingu. 1610. aastate lõpul saavutas katoliku usu vastane liikumine Rootsis haripunkti: katoliiklastel keelati riigis viibimine. Sõja jätkudes üritati poolakaid Läänemere rannikult kaugemale tõrjuda. 1621. aastal langes rootslastele Riia, 1625 viimase suurema Liivimaa linnana Tartu. 1629. aastal sõlmiti prantslaste vahendusel Altmargi vaherahu – ametlikult küll üksnes kuueks aastaks –, millega Rootsi Liivimaa valdused laienesid Väina ja Aiviekste jõeni. Läti idapoolsed alad (Latgale) jäid Poolale. 1635. aastal pikendati Stuhmsdorfis vaherahu (en) veel kahekümne kuueks aastaks. Pingeliseks jäid ka Rootsi ja Taani suhted. Karl IX poeg Gustav II Adolf taastas väljapääsu Põhjamerele, mille taanlased olid [[Kalmari sõda|Kalmari sõjas] (1611–1613) sulgenud. Ta kohustus küll taanlastele selle eest lunaraha maksma ning pidi loobuma Lapimaast, mis liideti Taanile kuuluva Norraga. Uues sõjas Taani ja Rootsi vahel aastail 1643–1645 kaotas Taani kuningas Christian IV Kolbergi nõmmel ([[wikipedia:Battle of Colberger Heide|en]) 1644. aastal toimunud lahingus silma ning Taani riik 1645. aastal sõlmitud Brömsebro rahuga Ojamaa, Saaremaa ning Skandinaavia poolsaarel asuva Hallandi, Jämtlandi ja Härjedaleni, mis läksid Rootsi valdusse. Kolmekümneaastase sõja lõpetanud Vestfaali rahuga 1648. aastast saavutas Rootsi kontrolli ka Oderi, Elbe ja Weseri suudmealade üle. Väike Põhjasõda 1650. aastate keskpaigas puhkes Läänemere ruumis uus ulatuslikum sõjaline konflikt, mida on ajalookirjutuses nimetatud ka väikeseks Põhjasõjaks (1655–1660). Nagu Liivi sõjas sajand varem sai seegi kord alustajaks Venemaa, kes, kasutades Zaporižžjas puhkenud kasakamässu, tungis oma vägedega 1654. aastal Poolale kuuluva Ukraina ja Valgevene alale. Poola raskusi kasutas kohe ka Rootsi. Kuninganna Kristiina troonist loobumine ning uue dünastia võimuletulek taaselustas Poola [[Vasad]e ammuseid trooninõudlusi. Poola nõrgendamiseks sekkus sõtta ka Rootsi kuningas Karl X Poola riiklusele saabus ülimalt kriitiline aeg. Nii Krakov, Varssavi kui [[Vilnius] olid langenud vallutajate kätte. Poola päästis puhkenud katk ja Brandenburgi Suure kuurvürsti Friedrich Wilhelmi ületulek, mille läbi viimane vabanes 1657. aastal Poola vasallsõltuvusest, samuti sõja puhkemine Venemaa ja Rootsi vahel (1656–1661). Sedapuhku õnnestus venelastel vallutada Tartu ja mõned väiksemad linnused. Vene väed jõudsid koguni Riia alla, kuid linna vallutada ei õnnestunud. 1658. aastal sõlmitud Vallisaare vaherahuga sõjategevus peatati. Kasutamaks ära Rootsi sõjaseisukorda Poola ja Venemaaga üritas ka Taani jõudude vahekorda Skandinaavias pööret tuua, kuulutades Rootsile sõja. Seegi kord jäid peale rootslased, kes marssisid üle jäätunud Belti väinade ootamatult Kopenhaageni alla, sundides taanlasi Roskilde rahuga 1658. aastal andma kogu Skåne rootslastele. Taani kaotas sellega aastasadu hoitud kontrolli Sundi väina--? üle. Rootsi saavutas kogu oma ajaloo avaraimad piirid, mis paiguti ulatusid Norra rannikuni. Kuningas Karl X hakkas kahetsema, et Taanit täielikult ei hävitatud. 1659. aastal korraldatud uus tormijooks [[Kopenhaagen]ile ebaõnnestus. 1660. aastal Rootsi ja Taani vahel sõlmitud Kopenhaageni rahuga oli hoopis Rootsi sunnitud mõnest varem võidetud valdusest (Trondheim, Bornholm) loobuma. Rootsi ja Taanile kuuluva Norra piir asetus praegusele joonele. Samal, 1660. aastal Rootsi ja Poola vahel sõlmitud Oliwa rahuga loobus Poola nõudlemast Rootsi trooni ning tunnustas Rootsi ülemvõimu Eesti- ja Liivimaal. Olukorras, kus Poola ja Rootsi olid leppinud, ei leidnud ka Venemaa enam võimalust sõda jätkata ning nõustus 1661. aastal Kärdes sõlmitud rahuga loobuma Baltikumis vallutatud aladest. Latgale jäi Vene vägede kätte kuni Andrussovo vaherahu sõlmimiseni 1667. aastal. Rahuleping („igavene rahu”) Venemaa ja Poola vahel sõlmiti alles 1686. aastal. Absolutismi kehtestamine Rootsis ja Taanis Kopenhaageni rahu tähistas Rootsi suurriikluse tippu ning sundis samas keskenduma juba saavutatu säilitamisele ja kaitsmisele. Aastail 1672–1678 peetud Hollandi sõjaga samal ajal toimunud Skåne sõjas aastail 1675–1679 seisis Louis XIV liitlase Rootsi vastas Taani ja Brandenburg-Preisimaa, kel õnnestus vallutada nii Skåne kui Ees-Pommeri koos Rügeni saarega. Fehrbellini lahingus 1675. aastal said rootslased Suure kuurvürsti vägedelt ränga kaotuse osaliseks. Rootslased saatsid küüdimeestena Saksamaale ka arvukalt eesti talupoegi, kellest paljud jäid sõjakeerises kaduma. „Kui vägi Brandenburgi läks” sööbis kauaks rahva mällu ning kujunes koguni rahvapärase ajaarvamise tähiseks. Tänu Prantsusmaa toetusele sai Rootsi 1679. aastal Preisimaaga sõlmitud St. Germaini (en) ja samal aastal Taaniga sõlmitud Lundi rahuga kõik kaotatud alad tagasi. Saavutatud positsioonide kaitsmine nõudis Rootsilt ka suuremaid rahalisi vahendeid. Alates 1672. aastast iseseisvalt valitsema asunud Karl XI kehtestas 1680. aastal Rootsis absolutistliku kuningavõimu – samamoodi nagu Taanis, kus kuningas [[Frederik III] [1648–1670) oli kehtestanud absolutistliku valitsemise juba 1665. aasta kuningaseadusega (Kongeloven). 1680. aasta oktoobris Rootsi riigipäeval välja kuulutatud reduktsioon suurendas oluliselt riigi sissetulekuid, teisalt aga parandas talurahva olukorda, mis võimaldas 1682. aastal läbi viia sõjaväereformi: nekrutitena armeesse võetud talupoegadest sõdurid jäeti kindlaks määratud korra kohaselt (rts indelningsverket) küla ülalpidamisele. Kuningas asus taotlema ka meretaguste valduste senisest tihedamat integreerimist. Just Karl XI valitsusaeg on andnud põhjust „vana hea Rootsi aja” mälestuseks eesti rahvatraditsioonis. Võrreldes Rootsis läbi viidud reduktsiooniga kulges mõisate tagasivõtmine Baltikumis märksa leebemas vormis. Senised mõisaomanikud jäid edasi rentnikeks ja seda küllalt soodsatel tingimustel. Oluliselt piirati rüütelkondade omavalitsuslikke õigusi. Reduktsiooni lõppedes oli riigi käes 83 protsenti Liivimaa ja 54 protsenti Eestimaa maavaldusest. Riigi tähelepanu ja kaitse all muutus kroonutalupoegade olukord märkimisväärselt paremaks. Talupoegade sunnismaisus jäi püsima nii kroonu- kui ka eramõisates. Suur Põhjasõda Viieteistaastasena kuningaks tõusnud Karl XII seisis silmitsi tugeva Rootsi-vastase koalitsiooniga. Selle keskne figuur oli [[August II] Tugeva nime all Poola kuningaks valitud Saksi kuurvürst [[Friedrich August I] kellega liitusid Taani kuningas [[Frederik IV] ning Vene tsaar [[Peeter I] Nii Taani kui ka Venemaa olid 17. sajandil kaotanud Rootsile oma valdusi, mida loodeti tagasi vallutada. August II Tugev toetus reduktsioonist nördinud Liivimaa aadliopositsioonile (Reinhold von Patkul), esinedes „Rootsi ikkest vabastaja” rollis. Põhjasõda (1700–1721) algas rootslastele edukalt. Inglise laevastiku toetusel sunniti taanlased juba augustis 1700 sõlmitud [[Travendali rahu]ga sõjast välja astuma. Järgnes Vene armee hävitamine 30. novembril 1700 Narva all (Narva lahing (1700)). Narvast sundus Rootsi vägi kolmanda vastase Saksimaa vastu: 1701. aasta suvel vabastati Riia enam kui aasta kestnud piiramisest ning hõivati Kuramaa. Rootslaste survel valiti 1704. aastal Poola kuningaks Poznańi vojevood Stanisław Leszczyński. 1706. aastal Saksimaaga sõlmitud Altranstädti rahuga loobus August II Tugev Poola troonist. Jäi veel anda lõplik hoop Venemaale, kes oli vahepeal hõivanud Rootsi valdused Ingerimaal ning vallutanud Narva ja Tartu. Rootslaste plaan vallutada Ukraina iseseisvust taotlevate kasakate toetusel Moskva takerdus nii varustusraskuste kui ka erakordselt halva ilmastiku tõttu. Peeter I oli riigis läbi viidud otsustavate ja kiirete reformidega suutnud armee mitte ainult taastada, vaid seda ka oluliselt tugevdada. 1708. aastal hävitasid venelased Lesnaja lahingus Kuramaalt kuningale appi tõtanud abiväed koos moonavooriga. Järgnes talvitumisel nälja, külma ja haiguste läbi suuri kaotusi kandnud Rootsi vägede hävitav lüüasaamine 8. juulil 1709 Poltava lahingus. Karl XII põgenes Rootsi väeriismetega Türgi alale. Vene väed viisid aga lõpule Eesti- ja Liivimaa vallutamise. 15. juulil 1710 langes Riia, 10. oktoobril 1710 kapituleerus Tallinn. Karl XII lootis veel olukorda türklaste abiga päästa. Türgi kuulutaski Venemaale sõja. 1711. aastal õnnestus Vene vägi koos tsaariga Pruti jõel piiramisrõngasse meelitada. Sõlmitud rahuleping oli aga venelastele üllatavalt soodne („ime Prutil”), mida on seletatud õige mitmeti, muu hulgas sõjakäigule kaasa tulnud Peetri abikaasa Katariina rolliga rahulepingu vahendajana. Kuigi sõjategevus jätkus veel kümmekond aastat, ei muutnud see juba kujunenud jõudude vahekorda. Venelaste kätte langes ka Soome. Rootsi-vastase koalitsiooniga liitusid Preisimaa ja Hannover. 1716. aastaks olid liitlased vallutanud kõik Rootsi kindlused väljaspool Skandinaaviat. Kuningas Karl XII langemine 1718. aastal Norra sõjakäigul avas tee rahuläbirääkimistele. 1719. aastal Stockholmis Preisimaa ja Hannoveriga sõlmitud rahulepinguga poolitati Ees-Pommeri Peene (en) jõe kohal: idapoolne osa (Stettin) läks Preisimaale, läänepoolne (Stralsund, Greifswald, Rügeni saar) jäi edasi Rootsi valdusesse. Läänemere lõunaranniku teistest valdustest jäi Rootsile alles Wismar, Bremen-Verden tuli loovutada Hannoverile. 1720. aastal Taaniga sõlmitud Frederiksborgi rahuga kohustus Rootsi maksma Taanile väinatolli. Viimasena sõlmis Rootsi 1721. aastal rahu Venemaaga. Selle lepingu järgsed territoriaalsed kaotused olid Rootsile suurimad: Venemaale läksid Ingerimaa ning Eesti- ja Liivimaa koos Lääne-Eesti saartega. Venemaa lubas sealjuures, et tagab Balti erikorra püsimise (luteri kirik, saksa keel ja õiguskord). Soome sai Rootsi küll tagasi, olles siiski sunnitud loobuma Karjala kannasest koos Viiburiga. Venemaa oli jõudnud Läänemerele sõjaliselt tugeva ja rahvusvaheliselt mõjuka riigina. Põhjasõda muutis oluliselt jõudude vahekorda Läänemere ruumis. Venemaast oli saanud Euroopa suurriik, millega tuli hakata arvestama, ükskõik kui vastumeelne see enamikule Euroopa riikidele ka ei olnud. Lootus pärast Peeter I surma Venemaa „Euroopast välja ajada” luhtus erimeelsuste tõttu. Rootsi 18. sajandil Rootsi taandus pärast Põhjasõda kolmandajärguliseks riigiks. Kuningavõim oli nõrk. Riigipäeval rivaalitsesid „kübarad” (hattar) ja „mütsid” (mössor): esimesed taotlesid Venemaaga revanši, orienteerudes välispoliitiliselt Prantsusmaale, teised seevastu soovisid hoida Venemaaga häid suhteid. „Kübarate” võimuloleku ajal puhkenud uus Rootsi-Vene sõda (1741–1743) lõppes rootslastele lüüasaamisega: Venemaa valdustele lisandus Kymi lään Soome kaguosas. Ebaõnnestus ka Seitsmeaastase sõja ajal (1756–1763) tehtud katse saada Preisimaalt tagasi Ees-Pommeri idapoolne osa (Stettin). 1771. aastal kuningaks saanud Gustav III lõpetas „vabaduste aja” Rootsi ajaloos, teostades 19. augustil 1772 absolutistliku riigipöörde. Gustav III kuulub valgustatud valitsejate hulka, kes oli kauaaegsetes sidemetes Prantsuse valgustajatega ja tsiteeris peast Voltaire’i. Pariisi saadik saatis Stockholmi d’Alemberti ja Diderot’ entsüklopeedia iga uue ilmunud köite. 1771. aastal riigipäeva avamisel peetud kõnes teatas kuningas, et peab oma suurimaks eesõiguseks olla sündinud rootslasena ning suurimaks auks olla vaba rahva „esimene kodanik”. Gustav III sätestas usuvabaduse ja keelas piinamised. Majanduspoliitikas järgiti füsiokraatlikke põhimõtteid: viljakaubandusele seatud tõkked tühistati, kergendati talurahva maksukoormat. Sunnismaisus kaotati ning riigimaadel asunud talupoegadele anti õigus talud päriseks osta. 1789. aastal surus kuningas riigipäeval talupoegade ja linlaste toel aadliopositsiooni maha ning saatis riiginõukogu laiali. Kuningavõimu väliseks tugevdamiseks seati õukonnas sisse Prantsuse etikett. Gustav III valitsusaega langes teine revanšisõda Venemaaga (1788–1790). Edus kindel kuningas jagas juba kutseid [[Peterhof]is toimuvale ballile ning riiginõukogu arutas tõsimeeli, mis ausambad tuleks Peterburis säilitada ja mis maha võtta. Tegelikult tabas Rootsit seegi kord sõjaline lüüasaamine. 1790. aastal sõlmitud Värälä rahu säilitas siiski sõjaeelsed piirid. Nimetatud sõjas avaldusid esimest korda Soome lahkulöömispüüded. Soome opositsionäärid moodustasid enam kui sajast ohvitserist koosneva Anjala liidu, taotledes iseseisva aadlivabariigi loomist Venemaa kaitse all. Katariina II pidas Soome eraldumist Rootsist siiski ebareaalseks ning jättis opositsionäärid loodetud toetuseta. Prantsuse revolutsiooni puhkemisel kujunes Rootsi kuningast keskne tegelane rahvusvahelise koostöö korraldamisel revolutsiooni mahasurumiseks. See sai Gustav III-le saatuslikuks. 16. märtsil 1792 toimunud maskiballil tulistas türannitapjate vandenõus osalenud aadlik Jacob Johan Anckarström kuningat selga. Kümmekond päeva hiljem suri Gustav III tekkinud veremürgitusse. Vandenõulased tabati ja hukati. Taani 18. sajandil Erinevalt Rootsist oli Taani läbi kogu 18. sajandi tugeva kuningavõimuga riik. Kuningas Christian VI oli fanaatiline [[pietism|pietist], kelle valitsusajal suleti Taanis teatrid ja keelati maskiballid. Igapühapäevane kirikuskäimine muudeti kõigile kohustuslikuks. Christian VII valitsusaeg tähistab Taani ajaloos valgustatud absolutismi perioodi. Et kuningas ise oli vaimse peetusega, teostas reforme tema ihuarstist nõunik [[Johann Friedrich Struensee] (1732–1772). Aastatel 1770–1772 kaotati tsensuur ning kehtestati täielik trükivabadus. Taanis sätestati usuvabadus, keelati nõiaprotsessid ja piinamine. Kohtuistungid muudeti avalikuks ning deklareeriti kõigi inimeste võrdsust seaduse ees. Majanduses viidi läbi füsiokraatlikus vaimus ümberkorraldused: kaotati tsunftisüsteem, suleti kahjumit andvad riiklikud manufaktuurid ning kaotati kaubanduspiirangud. Piirati ka sõjalisi kulutusi. Taani kuulutas, et ei kavatse enam kunagi vallutussõdu pidada. Tuues ettekäändeks Struensee suhted kuningannaga, õnnestus aristokraatial 1772. aastal Struensee vahistada ja hukata. Krahv Andreas Peter Bernstorffi juhtimisel jätkusid valgustuslikud reformid ka 1780. aastatel. 1788 kaotati Taanis pärisorjus. Poola 18. sajandil Kui Rootsi ja Taani olid sunnitud 18. sajandil taanduma teisejärguliste riikide leeri, siis Poolale tõi 18. sajand kaasa iseseisvuse kaotuse. Viimase Poola kuningana troonile valitud Stanisław II August Poniatowski 1764–1795 püüd kuningavõimu tugevdada oli juba hiljaks jäänud ning leidis vastuseisu nii välismaal kui ka Poolas endas, kus kuningavõimu tugevnemist nähti aadlivabaduste piiramisena. Venemaa ja Preisimaa survel 1768. aastal avaldatud tolerantsusedikt andis Poola õigeusklikele ja protestantidele katoliiklastega võrdsed poliitilised õigused. See oli vastuvõetamatu katoliku magnaatidele, kes vallandasid kodusõja, mida naaberriigid kasutasid ära Poola siseasjadesse sekkumiseks. 1772. aastal korraldasid Venemaa, Preisimaa ja Austria esimese Poola jagamise, mille tulemusel jäi Poola ilma 28 protsendist territooriumist ja 39 protsendist rahvastikust. Rahvusvaheline üldsus suhtus toimunusse pigem heakskiidu kui taunimisega: läksid ju Poolast eraldatud osad valgustatud valitsejate võimu alla. Nii kaotati Preisimaa kätte läinud endistel Poola aladel kohe pärisorjus ning alustati rahvahariduse edendamist. 1788. aastal kokku tulnud suur seim (Sejm Wielki) alustas riigis ulatuslikke reforme, mis tipnesid 3. mail 1791 konstitutsiooni vastuvõtmisega. Oma liberaalsuselt oli see võrreldav Ameerika Ühendriikide põhiseaduse või Prantsusmaa revolutsioonilise „Inimese ja kodaniku õiguste deklaratsiooniga”. Poola muudeti parlamentaarseks pärusmonarhiaks ning kehtestati usuvabadus. Venemaa ja Preisimaa vastasid Poola revolutsioonile uue jagamisega, millega Poola kaotas veel poole territooriumist ja rahvastikust. 1795. aastal toimus kolmas ja lõplik jagamine, milles Venemaa ja Preisimaa kõrval osales taas ka Austria. Ühtekokku läks Venemaale 63 protsenti Poola territooriumist ja 48 protsenti rahvastikust, Preisimaale 19 protsenti territooriumist ja 20 protsenti rahvastikust ning Austriale 18 protsenti territooriumist ning 32 protsenti rahvastikust. Poola riiklus lakkas olemast enam kui sajandiks. Põhjasõja käigus Venemaale langenud Eesti ja Põhja-Läti aladele lisandus Poola esimesel jagamisel 1772 Latgale (Ida-Läti). Kolmandal jagamisel 1795. aastal liideti Venemaaga viimase Läti osana Kuramaa ning Leedu. Seega oli varauusaja lõpuks kogu Baltikum Vene impeeriumi koosseisus. = MADALMAAD = Madalmaad kuulusid Habsburgide valdusesse 1477. aastast. Ka tulevane keiser Karl V sündis Gentis ning päris oma esimeseks valduseks 1506. aastal Madalmaad. Traditsiooniliselt jagunesid Madalmaad seitsmeteistkümneks provintsiks. Igal provintsil oli asehaldur (tavaliselt valitses üks asehaldur korraga kolme–nelja provintsi) ja seisuste esindus (staadid). Madalmaid ühendasid generaalstaadid (holl Staten-Generaal), kuninga nimetatud ülemasehaldur ning kaheteistkümnest kõrgemast, peamiselt lõunaprovintsidest pärit aadlikust moodustatud riiginõukogu. Ülemasehaldur ja riiginõukogu resideerisid Brüsselis. Etniliselt jagunesid Madalmaad germaani põhjaosaks, kus elasid hollandi keelt kõnelevad flaamid, ning prantsuse keelt kõneleva vallooni elanikkonnaga romaani lõunaosaks. Brüsseli õukonnas kõneldi prantsuse keelt. Provintsid eristusid üksteisest ka majanduslikult. Põhjaprovintsides Hollandis (tänapäeva Hollandi lääneosa), Zeelandis ja Friisimaal tegeldi kaubanduse, heeringapüügi ja karjakasvatusega. Lõunaprovintsid (Flandria, Brabant) olid Euroopa arenenumaid töönduspiirkondi. Kaguprovintsides (Luksemburg) domineeris vabale tööjõule tuginev põllumajandus. Rahvastiku tihedus Madalmaades oli suurim Euroopas, ulatudes üle seitsmekümne inimese ruutkilomeetrile. Kõrge linnastumus kiirendas kodanluse esiletõusu. Üksnes kõige lõunapoolsemates provintsides (Artois, Hainaut) oli aadli mõju seisuslikes esindustes suurem kui linnadel. Põhjapoolsetes provintsides, Friisimaal ja Groningenis, polnudki aadelkonda ning seetõttu puudusid aadlikud ka staatidest. Madalmaade arengutaset näitas selle osakaal Hispaania Habsburgide tuludes: Madalmaadest laekus Hispaania riigikassasse kaks miljonit kuldnat aastas, samal ajal kui Itaaliast laekus miljon ning Hispaaniast ja selle asumaadest üksnes pool miljonit kuldnat. Vabadusvõitlus Hispaania ülemvõimu vastu Reformatsiooni käigus jõudsid Madalmaadesse just radikaalsemad voolud: anabaptistid, hiljem ka kalvinistid. 1561. aastal sõnastas Guy de Bray Madalmaade kalvinistide usutunnistuse Confessio Belgica (en). Katoliku usk püsis aga edaspidigi Madalmaades olulisel kohal. Ka reformatsiooni suurima ulatuse perioodil tõusis kalvinistide osakaal isegi põhjaprovintsides vaid napilt üle poole rahvastikust. Felipe II seadis sihiks integreerida Madalmaad tihedamini Hispaaniaga. Ühelt poolt oli see seotud absolutistlike tendentsidega: Madalmaades oli seisulik omavalitsus märksa tugevam kui Hispaania teistes valdustes. Habsburgide kulukad sõjad nõusid maksukoorma suurendamist, millele seisused mõistagi vastu seisid. Hispaania-vastaseid hoiakuid süvendas Madalmaade kaupmeestele kehtestatud keeld kaubelda Hispaania kolooniatega. Madalmaade pankureid tabas valusalt Hispaania 1557. aasta riigipankrott. Ka Hispaania ja Inglismaa vastasseis oli vastuolus Madalmaade kaubandushuvidega. Teisalt ajendasid Felipe II-t Madalmaades Hispaania võimu tugevdama vastureformatsiooniga seotud taotlused. Inkvisitsiooni karmistamine vallandaski 1566. aastal Madalmaades vabadusliikumise Hispaania ülemvõimu vastu. 5. aprillil 1566 andsid Madalmaade aadlikud eesotsas Hollandi, Zeelandi ja Utrechti provintside asehalduri Oranje Willemi (ka Willem Vaikija) ning Flandria ja Artois’ asehalduri krahv Egmontiga Madalmaade ülemasehaldurile Parma Margaretele (Karl V vallastütar) petitsiooni, milles nõuti ketseritevastaste plakatite tühistamist. Aadlikud polnud just kõige paremates rõivastes, kandes pesusametist ülikondi, mis Brüsseli õukonnas kutsus esile pilkeid – que les gueux (nagu kerjused). Madalmaade vabadusvõitlejate üldnimetuseks kujuneski „göösid”, mida viimased uhkusega kandsid. Augustis 1566 levis üle kogu maa ulatuslik pildirüüste: enam kui viis tuhat kirikut ja kloostrit puhastati. Võidmissalviga viksiti saapaid ning armulauakarikatest joodi gööside terviseks. Antwerpeni sinod pani samal aastal aluse kalvinistlikule riigikirikule. Niisugune areng Madalmaades polnud kaugeltki see, mida Felipe II oli taotlenud. Kui ülemasehaldur Margarete oli valmis rahu sõlmima, siis Felipe II mitte. Mässu saadeti maha suruma Alba hertsog Fernando Alvarez de Toledo (en) kümne tuhande mehelise Hispaania sõjaväega. Alba hertsog oli veelgi fanaatilisem kui kuningas, leides, et „Madalmaid saab valitseda vaid timukakirve ja tuleriida abil”. Saanud tagasi astunud Margarete asemel ülemasehalduriks, asuski ta oma kavatsusi ellu viima. 9. septembril 1567 laskis hertsog banketi ajal kõrgemad aadlikud vahistada. Juunis 1568 „ketserlikud mässajad”, teiste hulgas ka katoliiklasest krahv Egmont, hukati ning nende varandus konfiskeeriti. Alanud oli süngeim aeg Madalmaade ajaloos. Kuni 1572. aastani hukati 8000 inimest, 60 000 pages repressioonide eest Saksamaale. Paavst Pius V kinkis hertsog Albale tänutäheks pühitsetud mõõga ning kalliskividega kaunistatud kiivri. Otsekui karistusena kehtestati ka Madalmaades 1571. aastal kurikuulus maks alcabala, mis oli juba laostanud Hispaania majanduse. Felipe II vägivaldne poliitika hoogustas Madalmaades vastupanu. Juba 1568. aastal vallandus otsene sõjategevus. „Iga relv on neile kõlblik ja neile ei meeldi käia sõduritena rivis,” iseloomustati maismaal tegutsenud võsagööse. Nende kõrval tegutsesid meregöösid, kelle tugibaasideks said Dover ja La Rochelle. Linnad käisid korduvalt käest kätte. 1572. aastal kuulutasid Hollandi ja Zeelandi provintsid hispaanlastega kooskõlastamata Oranje Willemi asehalduriks. See oli esimene samm iseseisvuse suunas. Järgmisel aastal kutsus Felipe II Alba hertsogi Madalmaadest tagasi ja oli valmis mõningateks järeleandmisteks. Madalmaade vastupanu kandis ka sõjaline edu. 1574. aastal, kui hispaanlased piirasid Leidenit, avasid hollandlased tammid ning meregöösid pääsesid oma madalatel laevadel linnani piiratutele toitu tooma. Hispaanlased sunniti taganema. Tunnustusena vapralt võidelnud linnale asutasid Hollandi staadid endisesse Leideni kloostrisse ülikooli. 1575. aastal kuulutati Hispaanias välja teine riigipankrott. Madalmaade garnisonide sõduritele ei suudetud enam palka maksta ning sõdureist said peagi röövlid, tapjad ja vägistajad. 1576. aastal sõlmisid kõik provintsid Genti patsifikatsiooni, mis nägi ette provintside koostöö Hispaania palgasõdurite vastu. Teistest märksa radikaalsemad olid taas Hollandi ja Zeelandi provints, mis kuulutasid endid 8. novembril 1576 Hispaania ülemvõimust suveräänseks ning tunnistasid kalvinismi provintside valitsevaks usundiks. Ühendatud Provintside Vabariik 1578. aastal nimetati Madalmaade ülemasehalduriks poliitiliselt osavam Alessandro Farnese (Parma Margarete poeg), kel õnnestus tekitada lõhe põhja- ja lõunaprovintside vahele. Kui põhjaprovintsid olid orienteeritud Läänemere kaubandusele, siis lõunaprovintside tekstiilitööstus sõltus Hispaania turust ja toorainest, mis sundis kuningaga kokkulepet otsima. 6. jaanuaril 1579 moodustasid lõunaprovintsid Arrasi uniooni, soovides katoliku usu säilitamist ning jäämist Hispaania ülemvõimu alla, tingimusel, et Hispaania viib väed välja ning nõustub jagama võimu generaalstaatidega. Vastukaaluks loodi 23. jaanuaril 1579 põhjaprovintse koondav Utrechti unioon koos usuvabaduse deklareerimisega. Kuigi esialgu ühinesid Utrechti uniooniga ka Flandria ja Brabanti suuremad linnad (Antwerpen, Gent, Brugge), sunniti need peagi kuningale alistuma. Hugo Grotiuse väide, et põhjal ja lõunal polnud midagi muud ühist peale viha hispaanlaste vastu, ei pidanud paika. Just ühtede suurem ja teiste väiksem viha Hispaania vastu viis Madalmaad jagunemiseni. Põhjaprovintside ette kerkis nüüd probleem riigipea leidmisega. 1580. aastal nimetasid generaalstaadid uueks ülemasevalitsejaks Prantsuse kuninga noorema venna Anjou hertsogi François. Tema katsed ahtaid võimupiire laiendada tekitasid palju segadust ning sundisid hertsogi peagi kodumaale lahkuma. 26. juulil 1581 kuulutati välja Ühendatud Provintside Vabariik, mis tähendas lõplikku lahkulöömist Hispaaniast. Iseseisvaks kuulutas end seitse provintsi seitsmeteistkümnest. Tähtsaim neist oli Holland, mis andis ka riigile nime nii eesti kui paljudesse teistesse keeltesse. Riigi kõrgeimaks võimuorganiks jäid Haagis koos istuvad generaalstaadid. Kui katoliiklasest fanaatik Oranje Willemi juulis 1584 mõrvas, sai asehalduriks tema poeg Oranje Maurits kes oli hiilgav organisaator ja taktik. Just Oranje Mauritsa ajal pandi alus Hollandi koloniaalvõimule. Hollandi laevastik oli kaks korda suurem kui Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa laevastik kokku. Kerge pilkega, milles ei puudunud ka teatud annus kadedust, nimetati Hollandit kaupmeeste vabariigiks (République de marchands) ning hollandlasi Euroopa voorimeesteks. Sõjaline vastasseis Hispaaniaga jätkus: kumbki pool polnud valmis rahulepingut sõlmima. Hollandlased kaaperdasid Hispaania kullalaadungeid, pidades sel kombel sõda Hispaania enda kulul. 1609. aastal sõlmiti kaheteistkümneks aastaks vaherahu, mis lõppes 1621. aastal. Suuremaid sõjalisi kokkupõrkeid siiski enam ei järgnenud ning 1648. aasta Vestfaali rahuga tunnustas Hispaania lõplikult Hollandi iseseisvust. 16. sajandi lõpp – 17. sajandi algus oli Hollandi kuldajastu. Maksude ja heategevusega tagati ka alamkihile suhteliselt kõrge elustandard. Euroopa arenenuim pangandussüsteem võimaldas alandada laenuintressi kahele–kolmele protsendile. Suur asustustihedus sundis hollandlasi poldreid rajama, et merelt maad juurde võtta. Aastatel 1590–1640 kuivendati üle 80 tuhande hektari maad. Vee pumpamiseks kasutatud tuuleveskitest kujunes üks Hollandi sümboleid. Ka kultuuritasemelt ületas Holland ülejäänud Euroopat. Juba 17. sajandi keskpaigas oskasid pea kõik hollandalsed lugeda ja kirjutada. Hollandi ühiskonda iseloomustas kõrge tolerantsus ja sõnavabadus. Hea maine omandasid Hollandi ülikoolid. Euroopa kõrgseltskonnas peeti väärtuseks saada haridus Hollandis – civilisé en Hollande. Maailmakuulsuse saavutas Hollandi maalikunst: Madalmaade kuldajastu langes kokku [[Rubens]i ja Rembranti ajastuga. = 12. VENEMAA = Vene alade ühendamise lõpuleviimine Moskva ülemvõimu alla 16. sajandi alguseks leidis ideoloogilise väljenduse kolmanda Rooma idees, mille sõnastas Pihkva järve taguse Jelizarovo kloostri munk Filofei: „Kaks Roomat (Rooma ja Konstantinoopol) on langenud, aga kolmas (Moskva) tõuseb ja neljandat ei tule iialgi!” See ühtaegu Venemaad ülistav, ent samas ka hoiatav ennustus andis õigeusule vene ühiskonnas erilise koha, nõudis usupuhtuse järgimist ning piiras tolerantsust. Reformatsioonist puutumata jäänud õigeusukirik jäi riigiga tugevalt lõimituks. Müüt kolmandast Roomast andis tuge vene messianismile ning põhjenduse ja õigustuse järgnevatele vallutussõdadele. Ivan IV Pärast Vassili III surma 1533 päris võimu tema kolmeaastane poeg Ivan IV Viis aastat valitses regendina Ivani ema [[Jelena Glinskaja], kelle surma järel 1538. aastal vallandunud bojaarivaenused ähvardasid riiki kaosega. 1542. aastal metropoliidiks saanud Makaril õnnestus võim konsolideerida ning kroonida täisealiseks saanud Ivan 1547. aastal „tsaariks ja kogu Venemaa isevalitsejaks”. Tiitel „isevalitseja” (самодержец), mis esialgselt rõhutas Venemaa sõltumatust välisest võõrvõimust, kujunes tsaari autokraatliku võimutäiuse sümboliks. Noor tsaar kutsus bojaariladviku ja kõrgemad vaimulikud lepituskogule ning alustas ümberkorraldusi, mille eesmärk oli ajakohastada nii rahvaarvult kui pindalalt mitmekordseks kasvanud riigi valitsemine. Aastatel 1550–1551 võeti vastu uus üleriigiline seadustekogu (судебник) ning ühtlustati kirikukorraldus. Autokraatliku tsaarivõimu peamiseks toeks sai teenisaadlike kiht, mille loomist oli alustatud juba 15. sajandil. Teenisaadlike arvu suurendamiseks vajalikud maavaldused loodeti võita sõjas nii idas asuvate tatari khaaniriikidega kui ka lääne suunas Leedu ja reformatsiooni järel nõrgenenud Liivimaa riikidega. Kui idas õnnestus 1550. aastatel vallutada Volga jõel asuvad Kaasani ja Astrahani khaaniriik, siis 1558. aastal alanud Liivi sõda kulges Moskvale ebaõnnestunult. Kibestunud tsaar pagendas senised lähikondlased, lahkus 1564. aasta lõpul teatraalselt Moskvast ning nõudis erakorralisi volitusi. 1565. aastal jagati kogu riik opritšninaks ja žemštšinaks (pole mainitud etwikis). Kui viimases jäi vormiliselt kehtima senine valitsemiskorraldus, siis opritšnina aladel, kuhu koondati riigi viljakamad piirkonnad ja tähtsamad kaubalinnad, võis tsaar valitseda omatahtsi. Opritšnina aladel elanud bojaaride maavaldused konfiskeeriti ja jagati teenisaadlile, bojaarid ise asustati ümber peamiselt tatarlastelt vallutatud maadele. Teenisaadlikest moodustas tsaar talle ustava kuue tuhande mehelise opritšnikute maleva, miss hoidis kogu riiki hirmu all. Nii mitmedki võimuladvikusse kuulunud pagesid nüüd repressioonide hirmus välismaale, mis andis adekvaatsuse kaotanud tsaarile kinnitust ümberringi valitsevast reetmisest. 1570. aasta talvel opritšnikute korraldatud sõjakäigul Novgorodi rööviti linn paljaks ja tapeti üle 40 tuhande inimese. Moskvas heideti samal aastal sajad reetmises süüdistatavad keeva vee katlasse. Pärast krimmitatarlaste rünnakut ja Moskva mahapõletamist 1572. aastal opritšnina ametlikult küll kaotati, kuid terroriõhustik valitses Venemaal Ivan IV Julma surmani. Teiste hirmutegude hulgas vigastas tsaar 1581. aastal kodutüli käigus surmavalt ka oma poega. Viinud riigi täieliku laostumiseni, suri Ivan Julm 1584. aasta kevadel südamerabandusse. Tsaari ainus järeltulija oli füüsiliselt kidur ning kohtlane poeg Fjodor Taas vallandus võimuvõitlus, millest väljus võitjana tsaari naisevend, tatari päritolu opritšnik [[Boriss Godunov], kellest sai Fjodori kõrval asevalitseja. Segaduste aeg Godunovil õnnestus Venemaa seisundit märgatavalt parandada. Talupoegade sunnismaistamisega upitati jalule mõisamajandus. Edukad läbirääkimised Poolaga kõrvaldasid mõneks ajaks välisohu. Rootsi vastu peetud võidukas sõda (1590–1595) andis Venemaale tagasi Liivi sõjas kaotatud Ingerimaa linnused. Godunovi poliitika oluline tulemus oli ka Konstantinoopoli patriarhilt nõusoleku saavutamine kuulutada iseseisvaks patriarhkonnaks seni Konstantinoopolile allunud Moskva metropoliitkond. Sellega muutus Vene õigeusu kirik 1589. aastal ka vormiliselt autokefaalseks. Esimene Moskva ja kogu Venemaa patriarh oli endine metropoliit Iiob. Fjodori surmaga lõppes Rjurikute dünastia Moskva troonil. Kokku kutsutud maakogu valis patriarhi toetusel uueks tsaariks Godunovi 1601. aastal puhkes Venemaal aastaid kestnud näljahäda, mis haaras kogu tollase Põhja- ja Ida-Euroopa. Nälgival maal alanud rahutused paisusid kiiresti talurahvasõjaks. Segaduste aega (смутное время) kasutas ära Poola pagenud seiklejast munk [[Grigori Otrepjev], kes, saanud kuningalt ja suurmaavaldajailt toetust, kuulutas end Ivan IV pojaks Dmitriks. Tõeline Dmitri oli 1591. aastal ebaselgeks jäänud asjaoludel surma saanud. Rahvas süüdistas Dmitri salapärases surmas Godunovi, kes olevat sellega kõrvaldanud takistused iseenda võimule upitamiseks. Rahva silmis oli näljahäda Godunovi nurjatustele järgnenud Jumala kättemaks. Otrepjev kuulutas end „õnnekombel pääsenud õigeks tsaariks” ning asus rahvaliikumise etteotsa. Godunov suri südamerabandusse. Tema troonile tõusnud poeg Fjodor ei suutnud võimu kaua hoida. 1605. aasta juunis jõudis Vale-Dmitri rahvahulkade toetusel Moskvasse, Fjodor tapeti ning isehakanu krooniti tsaariks. Vale-Dmitri osutus küllaltki võimekaks valitsejaks. Paraku nõudis tema roll toetuse otsimist Godunovi vastasjõududelt, esmajoones vanalt bojaarkonnalt, kelle etteotsa tõusis vürst [[Vassili Šuiski]. Teisalt polnud bojaarid huvitatud seikleja-mungast troonil. Kasutades ära Otrepjevi Poola-meelsust ning abiellumist Poola magnaadi katoliiklasest tütre Maryna Mniszechównaga, kukutati ta 1606. aasta mais ning tapeti. Uueks tsaariks kuulutati Vassili Šuiski Šuiski võimuletulek suurendas segadust veelgi. Need, kes olid jäänud uskuma, et Vale-Dmitri oligi õige tsaar, pidasid Šuiskit tsaaritapjaks ning isehakanuks. Juba oktoobris 1606 piiras Moskvat [[Ivan Bolotnikovi] juhitud vägi, mille moodustasid talupojad, kasakad ja teenisaadlikud. Vaevalt oli Šuiski selle tagasitõrjumisega toime tulnud, kui 1607. aastal ilmus välja uus isehakanu Vale-Dimitri II, kes, nagu tema eelkäijagi, tugines poolakate toetusele. Moskva vallutamiseks siiski jõudu ei jätkunud ning 1608. aasta suvel jäi Vale-Dmitri II laagrisse linna külje alla Tušinosse. Isehakanust vabanemiseks võttis Šuiski vastu Rootsi abipakkumise, mis tegelikult külvas segadust veelgi. Rootsiga vaenusuhetes olev Poola kasutas võimalust Venemaale sõda kuulutada. Osa 1609. aasta sügisel üle piiri tulnud Poola vägesid asus piirama Smolenski kindlust, teine osa võttis kohe sihi Moskva peale. 24. juunil 1610 toimunud Klušino lahingus said Rootsi-Vene ühisväed hetman Źółkiewski juhitud Poola kuningavägedelt rängalt lüüa. Šuiski oli kaasaegsete sõnul kui „kull ilma sulgede, noka ja küünisteta”. Kujunenud olukorras pidasid bojaarid kõige mõistlikumaks pakkuda Moskva trooni Poola kuningapojale Władysławile, seades küll tingimuseks astumise õigeusku. 1610. aasta juulis kõrvaldasid bojaarid Šuiski Moskva troonilt ning septembris avasid Kremli väravad Poola vägedele. Poolakate toetusest ilma jäänud Vale-Dmitri II oli sunnitud Moskva alt lahkuma ning tapeti peagi omavahelises tülis. Pärast Smolenski vallutamist 1611. aasta juunis soovis kuningas Sigismund III asuda ise Moskva troonile, moodustamaks Poola-Leedu ja Venemaa personaaluniooni. Laguneva riigi taasühendajaks sai õigeusu kirik, kelle eestvedamisel moodustatud maakaitsevägi jõudis 1611. aasta suvel küll Moskva alla, ent läks sisemiste vastuolude tõttu laiali. Teise maakaitseväe organiseerisid Nižni Novgorodi lihunik Kuzma Minin (en) ja väikevürst Dmitri Požarski (en). 1612. aasta augustis õnnestus maakaitseväel Moskva all toimunud kolmepäevases lahingus Poolast saabunud abiväed puruks lüüa. Poolakate garnison Moskvas alistus sama aasta oktoobris. Romanovite dünastia algus Tsaari valimiseks kutsuti 1613. aasta alguses kokku maakogu. Võeti seisukoht, et välismaalast troonile ei kutsuta ega tunnustata võimaliku troonipretendendina ka Vale-Dmitri II poega. Lõpuks jäi kandidaadina sõelale patriarh Filareti (Fjodor Romanovi) kuueteistaastane poeg Mihhail, kes oli vastuvõetav kõigile maakogu rühmitustele ja valiti 21. veebruaril tsaariks [1613–1645), pannes aluse Romanovite dünastiale Venemaa troonil. Legendi järgi üritas poolakate väesalk noort tsaari enne Moskvasse jõudmist kinni võtta, teejuhiks hakanud talupoeg Ivan Sussanin juhtinud aga seltskonna sohu, andes hukkudes elu tsaari eest. Nii sise- kui välispoliitilise stabiilsuse saavutamiseks kulus aastaid. Segaduste aja pärandina kutsuti veel mõnda aega tähtsamate otsuste läbiarutamiseks kokku maakogud. Kuigi bojaarkond oli lootnud opritšnina-eelse „vana hea aja” tagasitulekule, jätkas ka Mihhail isevalitsejana, jagades mõnda aega võimu patriarhist isaga. Mihhaili poja Aleksei valitsemisaega täitsid rahutused. Suurimaks neist kujunes [[Stepan Razin]i juhitud Doni kasakate mäss, mis kasvas kogu Alam- ja Kesk-Volgamaad- haaravaks talurahvasõjaks (1670–1671). Ulatusliku rahvakäärimise tõi kaasa ka patriarh Nikoni (en) läbi viidud kirikureform. Pikaajaline eraldatus teistest kreeka-katoliku (õigeusu) maadest oli Venemaa kirikukombestikku toonud mitmeid muutusi, mida reformiga kõrvaldama asuti. Kuigi uuendused puudutasid üksnes jumalateenistuse vormilist külge (näiteks ristimärgi tegemine kahe sõrme asemel kolme sõrmega, maani kummarduste asemel vööni kummardused), põhjustasid need usulisi toiminguid ülioluliseks pidavates rahvahulkades rahulolematust. Uuenduste vastu sõdis ka osa vaimulikkonnast, kes pidas just vene kirikus kujunenud kombetalitusi ainuõigeks, teistes õigeusumaades aga roomakatoliku või islamiusu survel väärastunuks. 1666. aasta kirikukogu kuulutas reformide vastased, keda sestpeale nimetati vanausulisteks, ketseriteks. Kirikulõhe oli sündinud. Et riigivõim toetas uuendajaid, tabas vanausulisi kättemaks ja tagakius. Vanadele kombetalitustele truuks jäänud pagesid kaugele põhja või taigasügavustesse. Usuline fanatism tõi kaasa tuhandete inimeste massilise enesepõletamise. Peeter I 1676. aastal surnud Alekseil oli kolm poega: Fjodor ja Ivan esimesest abielust Maria Miloslavskajaga ning Peeter teisest abielust Natalja Narõškinaga. Pärast lastetult surnud Fjodorit pidanuks troonile tulema vanuselt järgmine vend Ivan, aga viimase kehva tervise ja puuduliku aru tõttu eelistasid bojaarid tsaaritroonile nooremat Peetrit. Kuna see tähendanuks Miloslavskite võimu juurest kõrvaldamist, ärgitas Fjodori ja Ivani õde Sofia Moskva [[streletsid] mässule, nõudes Ivani ja Peetri ühist valitsemist. Nõnda toimitigi ning kuni Ivan V surmani 1696. aastal oli Venemaa troonil korraga kaks tsaari. Miloslavskitele tülikas Peeter saadeti Moskva-lähedasse Preobraženski külla ning kogu võim koondus asevalitsejaks saanud Sofia ja tema soosiku vürst Vassili Golitsõni kätte. Golitsõn oli tollase Venemaa haritumaid mehi, kelle algatusel alustati mitmeid uuendusi. Olulisim neist oli senise rangelt päritolule rajatud kohajärgsussüsteemi kaotamine, mis avas karjäärivõimalused ka madalama päritoluga haritud ja andekatele inimestele. Sofia asemikvalitsus kestis kuni 1689. aastani, mil täisealiseks saanud Peeter haaras enda kätte kogu võimutäiuse, saates Sofia kloostrisse ning vürst Golitsõni pagendusse. Seades eesmärgiks vallutada Venemaale väljapääs merele, pidas Peeter I esmasena silmas Türgile kuuluvat Musta mere rannikut. Lootes leida kavandatavaks sõjaks Euroopast liitlasi, suundus Peeter 1697 suure kaaskonnaga välisreisile. Pikemalt peatuti Madalmaades ja Inglismaal. Laevaehitusest vaimustatud tsaar töötas nädala ühes Hollandi laevaehitustöökojas puusepana, põhjustades kohalikus linnarahvas suurt elevust. Reisi käigus värvati Vene sõjaväe ja laevastiku teenistusse kõikvõimalikke asjatundjaid laevakokast admiralini. Koalitsioon Türgi vastu jäi Euroopa riikide huvipuudusel küll sõlmimata, aga selle asemel pakkus äsja Poola kuningaks valitud Saksi kuurvürst August II Tugev Venemaale liitu Rootsi vastu. Peeter I vallutusplaanid pöördusid seepeale Läänemere suunas, vallandades 1700. aastal koos Saksimaa ja Taaniga Põhjasõja. Põhjasõda (1700–1721) algas Venemaa jaoks ebaõnnestunult, sundides Peeter I alustama riigis põhjalikke reforme. Et senine peamiselt streletsidest koosnev sõjavägi oli viletsa väljaõppega ning pealegi ebausaldusväärne, värvati uus sõjavägi nekrutivõtmise teel. Välismaalastest ohvitserid asendati järk-järgult vene aadlikega. Nende väljaõppeks loodi navigatsiooni- ja suurtükiväekoole. 1722. aastal seati Venemaal sisse teenistusastmete (rangide) tabel (Tабель о рангах), mis määras kindlaks iga sõjaväelase ja riigiametniku positsiooni ühiskonnas. Kogu teenistushierarhia jagati neljateistkümneks astmeks. Peeter I ajal peeti aadlikuks kõiki teenistusastet omavaid isikuid ja ainult neid. Sõjaväe sõdurkoosseis, nagu ka riigiasutuste alamametnikud, seisid väljaspool rangide tabeli astmestikku. Sätestatud teenistushierarhia suurendas märkimisväärselt Vene ühiskonna sotsiaalset mobiilsust ning laiendas aadliseisust. Sõdurite ja ohvitseride kõrval vajas Venemaa sõjas ka paremat relvastust, mis nõudis metalli tootmise olulist suurendamist. Välismaiste meistrite abiga võeti kasutusele [[Uural]i rauamaagivarud. Armeele mundri- ja laevastikule purjeriide valmistamiseks rajati riidemanufaktuure. Kiirustades võimsa tööstuse rajamisega, loobus Peeter I vabapalgalisest tööst sunnitöö kasuks. Töötingimused olid ebainimlikud. Pagemise vältimiseks aheldati kaevandustöölised vagonettide külge. Põhjalikult muudeti valitsusasutuste struktuuri. Bojaaride duuma tähtsus vähenes aasta-aastalt, kuni Peeter I asendas selle 1711 oma sõpradest ja usaldusalustest koosneva senatiga. Prikaaside asemele rajas Peeter I kolleegiumid. Nende arv oli prikaaside omast tunduvalt väiksem (10–12) ning tegevus täpsemalt piiritletud. Uue halduskorraldusega jagati riik kümmekonnaks kubermanguks. Oluline samm oli kiriku allutamine riigile. Patriarhi koht kaotati ning kiriku juhtimiseks loodi sinod, mis muudeti kolleegiumi-taoliseks riiklikuks ametiasutuseks. Riigikassa tõhusamaks täitmiseks mindi üle üldisele isikumaksule – pearahale, mida tasus kogu meessoost elanikkond, välja arvatud aadlikud ja vaimulikud. Et saada maksukohutuslastest täpset ülevaadet, hakati korraldama hingerevisjone. 1712. aastal toodi Venemaa pealinn Moskvast üle Peterburi. Peterburi ülesehitamine oli üks osa Peeter I Venemaa euroopastamise kavandis. Venemaa euroopalikumaks muutmine piirduski paljudel juhtudel üksnes välise küljega: õukonnas keelati kanda traditsioonilist vene riietust ja pikki habemeid. Seltskonnaellu kaasati ka naised, mida seni oli peetud sündsusetuks. Euroopalikumaks muudeti ka ajaarvamine: 1700. aastast hakati Venemaalgi aastaid loendama Kristuse sünnist. Uuema Gregoriuse kalendri asemel võeti siiski kasutusele Juliuse kalender, mis jäi Venemaal kehtima 1918. aastani. Peeter I reformid kohtasid algusest peale visa vastupanu. Kohe pärast Peeter I naasmist välisreisilt hakkasid liikuma kuulujutud, et „tsaar pole õige, vaid välismaal ära vahetatud”. Alanud ümberkorraldustele mässuga vastanud streletsid suruti julmalt maha. Sama saatus tabas kõiki Peeter I vastaseid. Peetri kättemaksu ohvriks langes ka tema poeg Aleksei, keda reformide vastased olid lootnud oma leeri tõmmata. Paleepöörete ajajärk Võitlused ümberkorralduste poolt ja vastu jätkusid ka pärast Peeter I, kes end Põhjasõja võidu järel keisriks kuulutada laskis. Troonil vahetusid üksteise järel lühiajalised ja ilmetud valitsejad: leedu talupoja perekonnast võrsunud Peeter I kirjaoskamatu abikaasa Katariina I Peeter I pojapoeg, üheteistaastaselt troonile tõusnud [[Peeter II] Peeter I poolvenna Ivani Kuramaa hertsogiga naitud tütar, robustne ja harimatu [[Anna] ning kolme kuu vanuse imikuna keisriks kroonitud [[Ivan VI] Trooni taga kemples võimu pärast vana aristokraatia, kes lootis kaduma läinud positsioone taastada, Peeter I loodud valdavalt uusaadlikest kaardivägi ning Peetri ajal Venemaa ladvikus kõrge positsiooni haaranud sakslased ja baltisakslased. Vahetult pärast Peeter I surma võttis võimuohjad kadunud keisri lähim sõber [[Aleksandr Menšikov], kes aga paleepöördega kukutati. Sama saatus tabas Anna ajal riigi etteotsa tõusnud kuramaalast Ernst Bührenit (Ernst Johann von Biron; venepäraselt Biron). 1741. aastal võimule tulnud Peeter I tütar Elisabet (venepäraselt Jelizaveta) andis vahepeal kõrvale tõrjutud vene aadlile tagasi võtmekohad riigi ladvikus. Kaks aastakümmet valitsemist taastas vahepeal kõikuma löönud sisepoliitilise stabiilsuse. Elisabeti ajal jõuti ette valmistada mitmeid Venemaa moderniseerimisele suunatud reforme, millest enamik jäi aga keisrinna otsustusvõimetuse tõttu välja kuulutamata. Elisabeti surm tõi lühikeseks ajaks võimule Holsteinis sündinud ja Elisabeti tahtel troonipärijaks nimetatud [[Peeter III] kes oma isikus ühendas emapoolse vanaisa Peeter I ning isapoolse vanaonu [[Karl XII] sugulasliinid. Friedrich II jäägitu austajana väljus Peeter III otsemaid käimasolevast Seitsmeaastasest sõjast, sõlmides Preisimaaga eraldirahu. Keisri lühikese valitsusaja sisepoliitilistest sammudest oli tähtsaim aadli teenistuskohustuse kaotamine. Paraku sattus põikpäine keiser peagi vastuollu nii kaardiväe kui ka õigeusu kirikuga ning juuli alguses, saanud vaevalt pool aastat võimul olla, ta kukutati ja tapeti. Järjekordse troonipöörde korraldanud kaardiväelased tõstsid troonile kõrvaldatud keisri abikaasa, samuti Saksamaal sündinud ning üles kasvanud Katariina II [[Katariina II] Katariina II kuulus Friedrich II ja Joseph II kõrval nimekaimate valgustatud monarhide hulka. Valgustusfilosoofide, aga ka kameralistide tööde põhjalik tundmine andis Katariina II-le tahtekindlust jätkata Peeter I alustatud ning vahepealsetel aastakümnetel pooleli jäänud Venemaa moderniseerimist. Katariina koostas ise uue valgustusideedele rajaneva seadustiku projekti (Наказ) ning kutsus 1767 Moskvasse seda arutama enam kui viiesajast liikmest koosneva kogu (Уложенная комиссия), kuhu kuulusid kõigi vabade ühiskonnakihtide esindajad Põhjala rändkarjakasvatajatest kõrgeima võimuladvikuni välja. Peagi sai selgeks, et saadikud ei olnud keisrinna taotluste täitmiseks kuigi pädevad. Tunda andis madal haridustase, poliitilise kultuuri puudumine, veel enam aga seisuslik konservatiivsus ja kitsarinnalisus. Katariina II, kelle seaduslikud õigused Venemaa troonil olid paljuski vaieldavad, ei soovinud võimu kaotamise kartuses aadelkonna enamikuga vastuollu minna. Uus seadustik jäi kehtestamata. 1773. aastal ilmus Lõuna-Venemaal välja uus isehakanu, ? III nime all esinenud Doni kasakavanem Jemeljan Pugatšov. Keisri nimel kaotas Pugatšov nekrutikohustuse ja kõik maksud, saatis laiali kohtud ning lubas talurahvale pärisorjusest vabastamist ning maad. Vastaste suhtes andis Pugatšov kõigile mõistetava korralduse: „Kes vastu paneb, selle pea raiuge maha ja varandus võtke endale.” Peagi oli Pugatšovi kontrolli all kogu Volgamaa. 1774. aasta suvel Kaasanit piirama asunud Pugatšovi väed ähvardasid juba Moskvat. Et talurahvasõda maha suruda, pidi valitsus appi kutsuma parasjagu Türgiga sõdivad väed. Pugatšov vangistati ja hukati. Pugatšovi ülestõus kinnitas veel kord reformide vajadust. Kõige pakilisemaks ülesandeks sai ümber korraldada kohalik haldus ning luua rangelt tsentraliseeritud ja unifitseeritud valitsemissüsteem, kus tohutu riigi iga maatükk on valitsuse kindla kontrolli all. 1775. aasta haldusseadusega asutati kõikides kubermangudes uued kohtu- ja politseiasutused. Haldusreformi täiendasid 1785. aastal avaldatud „Armukiri aadlile” ja „Armukiri linnadele”, mis panid aluse linnade omavalitsusele ning laiendasid aadli omavalitsust kubermangu tasandini. Katariina II valitsemise ajal kasvas üles kaks põlvkonda inimesi, kes olid harjunud sõnavabaduse, poliitilise stabiilsuse ja välispoliitiliste võitudega ning asusid kujundama Venemaa uut palet. Kui Peeter I raius Venemaale akna Euroopasse, siis Katariina II avas Venemaale Euroopa ukse. = 13. EUROOPA KOLONIAALVALLUTUSED = Koos maadeavastustega alustasid eurooplased Uue Maailma koloniaalset hõlvamist. 1493. aastal tegi paavst Aleksander VI Hispaania ja Portugali valitsejatele ülesandeks pöörata avastatud kontinentidel elavad rahvad ristiusku. 1494. aastal sõlmitud Tordesillase lepinguga tõmmati Hispaania ja Portugali valduste eraldusjoon Roheneemesaartest ligikaudu 1800 kilomeetrit lääne suunas. Alles hiljem selgus, et portugallastele, kelle esmane huvi oli hoida hispaanlased eemal Aafrika rannikust, langes ka suur osa Lõuna-Ameerika mandrist – tänapäeva Brasiilia. Aasia koloniaalne hõivamine Pärast seda kui Ameerikast lähtunud hispaanlased olid jõudnud 1527. aastal Filipiinidele, tekkis vajadus tõmmata maailmakaardile teinegi eraldusjoon: 1529. aastal sõlmitud Saragossa lepinguga jagati Hispaania ja Portugali valdused selliselt, et Vürtsisaared (tänapäeva Indoneesias) jäid Portugalile, Filipiinid aga Hispaaniale. Portugali koloniaalhuvi keskenduski järgnevatel aastakümnetel kaubavahetusele India ja Kagu-Aasiaga. Et ulatuslike maa-alade hõivamiseks polnud jõudu, üritati kaubateed kontrolli all hoida kindlustuste rajamisega selle tähtsamatesse punktidesse. Saavutanud kontrolli Euroopa vürtsikaubanduse üle, koondasid portugallased enda kätte ka suure osa Aasia sisekaubandusest: Kagu-Aasia vürtside eest osteti Hiinast siidi ja portselani, mis vahetati omakorda Jaapanis väärismetallide vastu. Mõneks ajaks said Sokotra saare hõivanud portugallased kontrolli ka Punasel merel kulgeva kaubanduse üle, kuid araablasi Euroopaga kauplemisest päriselt kõrvale tõrjuda ei õnnestunud. Kesk- ja Lõuna-Ameerika Hispaanlased keskendusid 16. sajandil Kesk- ja Lõuna-Ameerika hõivamisele. Tollane indiaani elanikkonnaga asustatud kontinent kujutas endast mitmesuguste kultuuride ja võimude konglomeraati. Kuigi esimesi maadeavastajaid tabas Ameerikas pettumus, jõuti peagi ka märksa arenenumate tsivilisatsioonideni. Hernán Cortés avastas Yucatáni poolsaarel asteekide riigi. 1519. aastal hõivas asteekide uskumust mööda tagasipöördunud jumalaks peetud Cortés ilma vastupanuta asteekide saja tuhande elanikuga pealinna Tenochtitláni. Indiaanlaste pühade paikade hävitamisega kaotas Cortés peagi jumala nimbuse ning oli sunnitud suurte kaotustega lahkuma. Pärast ägedaid võitlusi vallutas ta linna 1521. aastal tagasi. Tenochtitláni varemetele rajati hiljem México linn. Cortésist sai Uus-Hispaaniaks nimetatud koloonia esimene kuberner. Aastakümme hiljem alustati tänapäeva Peruu alal asunud inkade riigi alistamist. Kasutades ära kahe valitsejasoo rivaliteeti, vallutas Francisco Pizarro 1532. aastal inkade pealinna Cusco. Inkade valitseja Atahualpa suleti vangikongi. Kuigi Pizarro lubas valitsejale elu, kui viimane laseb oma vangikongi ülessirutatud käe kõrguselt kulda täis kanda, ei päästnud ei kullakoorem ega ristiusu vastuvõtmine Atahualpat, kes Pizarro korraldusel ikkagi tapeti. Suhteliselt väikeste jõududega hõivasid hispaanlased lühikese ajaga tohutu maa-ala. Lisaks sõjalisele üleolekule, sealhulgas oluliselt paremale relvastusele, oli eurooplaste eeliseks kommunikatsiooni kontrollimine Uues Maailmas. Enne eurooplaste tulekut ei teadnud asteegid ja inkad isegi mitte teineteise olemasolust. Koos ristiusu levitamisega algas Ladina-Ameerika koloniaalne ekspluateerimine. Eurooplased rajasid suhkruroo-, kohvi- ja tubakaistandusi ning alustasid kulla ja hõbeda kaevandamist. Indiaanlaste massiline suremus haiguste, aga ka enesetappude tagajärjel tekitasid peagi tööjõupuuduse. Vältimaks indiaanlaste väljasuremist, hakati tööjõuna Ameerikasse sisse tooma neegerorje Aafrikast. Juhtiv osa kaubanduses neegerorjadega kuulus Portugalile, mille valduses olid Aafrika lääneranniku alad – Kongo jõe suue, Senegambia ja Guinea. Kõige kiiremini hävis indiaani rahvastik Kariibi mere saartel. Seevastu Lõuna-Ameerika mandri lõunaosa Hispaania valdustes, tänapäeva Argentiina ja Paraguay alal, mis valdavalt kuulusid katoliku kirikule, kehtestati tolle aja kohta üllatavalt humaanne koloniaalseadustik, mis nägi ette kaheksatunnilise tööpäeva ning sätestas töötervishoiu nõuded. Indiaanlaste elu korraldama asunud jesuiidid muutsid kohalikud elanikud paikseteks põlluharijateks. Teistel Hispaania kolonistidel oli sellesse piirkonda asumine keelatud. Uued koloniaalvõimud Hispaania ja Portugali pea vääramatu ülemvõim maailmamerel kestis 16. sajandi keskpaigani, mil maailma koloniaalsesse hõivamisse sekkusid ka teised Euroopa riigid. Hispaania ja Portugali peamisteks rivaalideks kujunesid Holland, Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa. Inglise piraadid röövisid Lõuna-Ameerikast Euroopasse suunduvaid kullalaevu, millele valitsus vaatas läbi sõrmede. Kuulsamaid Inglise mereröövleid Francis Drake tõusis hiljem kuninglikuks admiraliks. Kui Hispaanias ja Portugalis oli kogu koloniaalmajandus riigi monopoliks, siis uued koloniaalvõimud toetasid eraettevõtlust, mis andis neile olulise eelise. Koloniaalkaubandus koondati kaubakompaniide, tänapäevaste aktsiaseltside eelkäijate kätte, kes lisaks kaubandustegevusele võtsid enda kanda ka kolooniate administreerimise. Esimese taolise kompaniina asutati Inglismaal 1600. aastal Ida-India kaubakompanii (Briti Ida-India Kompanii?), mis korraldas kaubandust Aasia suunal. 1602. aastal loodi samalaadne kompanii Hollandis ning 1664 Prantsusmaal. 1621. aastal Hollandis loodud Lääne-India Kompanii asus korraldama kaubandust Põhja- ja Lõuna-Ameerikaga. Hiljem asutati Lääne-India Kompaniid ka Inglismaal ja Prantsusmaal. Koloniaalkaubandus andis erakordselt suurt sissetulekut: Hollandi Ida-India kompanii maksis dividende keskmiselt 18 protsenti aastas. Uutest koloniaalvõimudest tõusis juhtpositsioonile Holland. 17. sajandil saadeti Hollandist Aasiasse 1770 laeva, samal ajal Inglismaalt 811 ja Prantsusmaalt üksnes 155 laeva. Hollandlased tõrjusid portugallased välja Tseilonilt, Malai poolsaarelt ja Indoneesiast. Kagu-Aasia saarestikus jäi Portugali valdusesse üksnes Ida-Timor. Hollandlased haarasid portugallastelt endale ka Aasia sisekaubanduse korraldamise. Aastatel 1641–1859 oli Hollandil ainuõigus kaubelda Jaapaniga. Nii nagu portugallased, organiseerisid ka hollandlased Aasiasse viiva meretee äärde asunduste ja kindlustuste võrgustiku, milles keskmeks sai 1652. aastal Lõuna-Aafrika tippu rajatud Kaplinn. 18. sajandi lõpul oli Lõuna-Aafrikas juba 17 000 buuri – valget kolonisti, kellest 53 protsenti olid Hollandi, 28 protsenti Prantsuse, 15 protsenti Saksa ja 4 protsenti muu Euroopa päritoluga. India rannikul portugallaste rajatud esimeste eurooplaste asunduste kõrvale tekkisid Hollandi, Prantsusmaa ja Inglismaa kaubandusfaktooriad. Ainsa suurema territooriumina Indias hõivasid inglased Bengali – Gangese alamjooksu alad. Prantslaste tugipunktiks Indiaga kauplemisel sai esialgu Madagaskar, kui aga sealsed põliselanikud 1674. aastal prantslased minema ajasid, said nende uuteks tugipunktideks Réunioni ja Mauritiuse saared. Portugali ülemvõim jäi kestma üksnes Aafrika idarannikul (Mosambiik). Hispaanlased säilitasid oma valdusena Filipiinid. Uue Maailma koloniaalne hõivamine algas Lääne-India saarestikuga, millest kujunes koloniaalkonkurentsi sõlmpunkt. Hispaania kätte jäid Kuuba, Haiti saare idaosa (tänapäeva Dominikaani Vabariik) ja Puerto Rico, inglased haarasid oma valdusesse Bermuda saared, Jamaica, Guatemala Moskiitoranniku (Belize) ja mõned Väike-Antilli saared (Neitsisaared), prantslastele läksid Guadeloupe, Martinique ja Haiti lääneosa (Haiti Vabariik), hollandlastele Venetsueela rannikusaared Aruba ja Curaçao, taanlastele St. Thomase saar. Mõnda aega oli Tobago näol Lääne-India saarestikus oma koloniaalvaldus koguni Kuramaa hertsogiriigil. Brasiilia põhjaranniku hõivasid hollandlased, kes pärast portugallaste väljatõrjumist kasutasid seda ala strateegilise tugipunktina teel Aafrika lõunatippu. Hollandlased jätkasid ka portugallaste alustatud neegerorjade sissevedu Lääne-Aafrikast. Hispaania ja Portugali väljatõrjumine Lõuna-Ameerika mandrialalt siiski ei teostunud. Teistel koloniaalvõimudel õnnestus püsivamalt kanda kinnitada üksnes Guajaana rannikul, mis jagunes Hollandi (tänapäeva Suriname), Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa kolooniate vahel. Alates 17. sajandi keskpaigast algas juba Hollandi, Prantsusmaa ja Inglismaa omavaheline võitlus koloniaalülemvõimu pärast. Teravaim vastasseis kujunes esialgu Inglismaa ja Hollandi vahel. 1651. aastal Inglismaal kehtestatud navigatsiooniakt lubas Inglismaale Euroopast kaupu vedada üksnes Inglise enda või siis kaupade lähtekoha maa laevadel, teistelt mandritelt Inglismaale aga ainult Inglise laevadel. Navigatsiooniakt kahjustas eelkõige Põhja- ja Läänemerel domineerivaid Hollandi kaupmehi. Ülemvõimu pärast peetud kolm Inglise-Hollandi meresõda (1652–1654, 1665–1667, 1672–1674) lõppesid Inglismaa võiduga, tehes ühtlasi lõpu Hollandi kuldajastule. Põhja-Ameerika Inglismaa koloniaalne aktiivsus keskendus Põhja-Ameerika mandrile. 1584. aastal rajas Walter Raleigh Põhja-Carolina ranniku lähedale Roanoke saarele esimese Briti koloonia. Inglise püsiasustus Põhja-Ameerikas sai siiski alguse alles 1607. aastal Virginiasse rajatud Jamestowni asundusega. Virginia oli esimene Inglise koloonia Põhja-Ameerikas. Kuninga esindajana ametisse määratud kuberneri kõrval tegutses kolonistide valitud rahvaesindus, mis eristas Inglismaad teistest koloniaalvõimudest. Inglaste väljaränne Ameerikasse hoogustus 17. sajandi alguses, mil selles nähti võimalust pääseda üha süvenevast usulisest tagakiusamisest. 1620. aastal asutasid puritaanid Massachusettsi koloonia. Maabunud 1620. aasta novembris üle ookeani sõites tugevasti räsida saanud Mayfloweri pardal kakssada miili põhja pool reisisihiks olnud Virginiast, olid kolonistid (Pilgrim Fathers; en) sunnitud võõras paigas talvituma. Paljud neist surid külma ja nälja kätte. Tänu heale koostööle indiaanlastega õnnestus järgmisel aastal saada hea maisisaak, mis päästis kolonistide elu. Just seda sündmust meenutab novembrikuu viimasel neljapäeval Ameerika Ühendriikide rahvuspühana tähistatav tänupüha (Thanksgiving Day). Sarnaselt Massachusettsile asutati ka New Hampshire, Connecticut ja Rhode Island protestantlike kogukondade kolooniatena, kus toimis ulatuslik omavalitsus. Pennsylvania koloonia rajasid kveekerid William Penni juhtimisel, Georgia koloonia metodistid. Koos puritaanliku kirikukorraldusega juurdusid kolooniates demokraatlikud tavad. Inglise kolooniaid eristas teistest kolooniaist ka kolonistide saabumine perekonniti. Maa jagati küll vastavalt kolonisti sotsiaalsele staatusele, kuid siiski arvestusega, et ka vaesematele jätkuks ülalpidamiseks küllaldaselt maad. Varanduslik kihistumine Põhja-Ameerika kolooniates jäi oluliselt alla kihistumisele Inglismaa külades. Teistest kolooniatest erines Maryland, kuhu katoliiklasest lord Baltimore koondas Inglismaal tagakiusatud katoliiklasi. Kuna iga uusasunik sai viiskümmend aakrit tasuta maad, tuli Marylandi ka palju mittekatoliiklasi. Järk-järgult hõivasid Inglise kolooniad kogu põlismetsaga kaetud rannikuala, kõige lõunapoolsema kolooniana rajati 17. sajandi lõpul Carolina. Lisaks Atlandi ookeani idarannikule kujunes Inglise kolonisatsioon ka Hudsoni lahe lõunarannikule Kanadasse. Inglased ei olnud Põhja-Ameerika idarannikul kaugeltki ainsad kolonistid. 17. sajandi teisel kümnendil jõudsid Põhja-Ameerikasse ka hollandlased. 1626. aastal ostis kaupmees Peter Minnewit (Minuit) klaashelmeste eest Manhattani saare, pannes aluse tänapäeva New Yorgi linnale (tollal Uus-Amsterdam). Delaware'i jõe äärde kujunes rootslaste asundus Uus-Rootsi (Nya Sverige), mis sulas peagi kokku Hollandi kolooniaga. Hollandi koloonia nõrkuseks sai omavalitsuse puudumine ning ametisse seatud kuberneri autokraatlik valitsemisviis, mis ei soodustanud kolonistide koondumist. 1660. aastate keskpaigas hõivasid Uus-Hollandi inglased. Hiljem moodustus piirkonnas kolm osariiki: New York, New Jersey ja Delaware. Inglaste kõrval olid Põhja-Ameerikas suured koloniaalvaldused Prantsusmaal: Quebec St. Lawrence’i jõe ääres, kust avanes hea juurdepääsutee Suurele järvistule, ning kuninga järgi nime saanud Louisiana Mississippi jõgikonnas. Kodumaalt tõid prantslased kolooniatesse kaasa suurmaaomandile tugineva feodaalpõllumajanduse. Veerand kolooniate haritavast maast kuulus katoliku kirikule. Just prantslased alustasid neegerorjade toomine Aafrikast Põhja-Ameerikasse. Samas säästeti sellega indiaanlasi, kelle suhted prantslastega kujunesid märksa paremaks kui suhted Inglise kolonistidega. Usutunnistuselt jäid Prantsuse kolooniad katoliiklikuks, hugenotte kuninga valdusteks peetavatesse kolooniatesse ei lubatud. Alates 17. sajandi lõpust ulatusid kõik Euroopas peetavad sõjad ka meretagustesse koloniaalvaldustesse. Nii kaasnes näiteks Pfalzi pärilussõjaga (1688–1697) Ameerika mandril Kuningas Williami sõda (King William’s War) ning Hispaania pärilussõjaga (1701–1713/14) Kuninganna Anne'i sõda (Queen Anne’s War). Inglismaa ülekaal maailmamerel kindlustus iga aastakümnega. Kui pärast Hispaania pärilussõda said inglased õiguse saata igal aastal üks kaubalaev Hispaania Ameerika valdustesse, saadeti kohale terve laevastik, mis jäi ankrusse neutraalvetes, lastes lepingus lubatud laeval edasi-tagasi kaupa vedada. Kui kontrollimise käigus lõid ärritunud hispaanlased Inglise laevakaptenil Jenkinsil vihaga kõrva peast, toodi see parlamendi alamkotta õhutamaks sõja kuulutamist Walpole'i rahupoliitika vastu. Seepärast nimetati 1739–1743 toimunud Inglise-Hispaania koloniaalsõda ka „sõjaks Jenkinsi kõrva pärast”. Inglismaa-Prantsusmaa vastasseis 18. sajandil teravaimad koloniaalvastuolud kujunesid Inglismaa ja Prantsusmaa vahel. Prantslased alustasid Mississippi orus kindlustuste keti loomist ühendamaks Suure järvistu äärseid ja Louisiana koloniaalvaldusi. See saanuks inglastele tõkkeks koloniaalvalduste laiendamisel kaugemale sisemaale. Otsustavaks heitluseks kujunes Seitsmeaastane sõda (1756–1763) mis Ameerika kolooniates puhkes juba 1754. aastal (ingl Old French and Indian War, pra La guerre de la Conquête). Peamiseks võitlustandriks kujunes Ohio org. Montreali vallutamisega 1760. aastal murdsid inglased välja Suure järvistuni. 1763. aastal sõlmitud Pariisi rahuga kaotas Prantsusmaa peaaegu kõik koloniaalvaldused Põhja-Ameerikas, sealhulgas Kanada ja Louisiana. Üksnes Kanada Quebecki provintsis jäid püsima feodaalsuhted, samuti prantsuse keel ja katoliku usk, kuid juba Inglismaa ülemvõimu all. Inglise kolooniate piir Hispaania valdustega kulges sestpeale piki Mississippi jõge. Inglasi saatis edu ka Lääne-Aafrikas ja Indias, kus 1761. aastal vallutati idarannikul asuv prantslaste halduskeskuse Pondichéry (en). Inglise koloniaalpoliitikat toetas tegusalt aastatel 1757–1761 peaministriks olnud William Pitt Vanem. Seitsmeaastase sõja kaugeleulatuvaim tagajärg on inglise keele domineerimine nii Põhja-Ameerikas kui Indias. Prantsuse keel on valitseva keelena püsima jäänud üksnes Kanadas Quebecki provintsis. Siberi hõlvamine Erinevalt teistest Euroopa riikidest suundus Venemaa koloniaalne aktiivsus Siberi ja Kaug-Ida taigaavaruste hõlvamisele. 1558. aastal andis tsaar Ivan IV Julm suurkaupmeestele Stroganovidele laialdased privileegid (maksuvabastused, kohtuvõim, oma sõjavägi) Permimaa koloniseerimiseks. Stroganovide sõjalise jõu moodustasid palgatud kasakad. Ataman Jermaki (kes?) juhtimisel ületasid kasakad 1581. aastal Uurali mäestiku ning vallutasid Siberi khaaniriigi pealinna Iskeri (ei leia?). Siberi koloniaalne hõivamine jätkus: 1610. aastal jõudsid kasakad Jenissei suudmesse, 1645. aastal Vaikse ookeani rannikule, kuhu esimese Vene kindlustatud asulana (ostroog-??) rajati Ohhotsk. 1648. aastal purjetas kasakas Semjon Dežnjov esimese eurooplasena läbi Beringi väina. Sellega oli Vene koloniaalvõim jõudnud Siberi idapoolseima punktini. Lõuna suunas jõudis Vene kolonisatsioon Mandžuuriasse, kus põrkuti Hiina võimude huvidega. 1689. aastal jesuiitide vahendusel sõlmitud Nertšinski lepinguga tuli Vene kolonistidel Amuurimaalt taanduda ning Vene-Hiina piiriks määrati Stanovoi mäeahelik. Venelased said Hiinas kauplemisõiguse. Siberi ja Kaug-Ida koloniseerimine oli aeglane, kuid järjekindel protsess. Kohalikud elanikud maksustati karusnahaandamiga. 17. sajandil andis karusnahakaubandus tervelt kolmandiku kogu Vene riigi sissetulekust. Seetõttu hoiduti põlisrahvaste ning nende traditsioonilise eluviisi hävitamisest. Riigi kontroll Siberi ja Kaug-Ida Vene kolonistide üle oli suhteliselt nõrk. Nendel aladel ei kujunenud ka pärisorjust."